Tokyo Babylon Version revisitée
by Sambre
Summary: Slash SeichirôSubaru! Une version remaniée des 7 volumes de Tokyo Babylon de Clamp par votre serviteur.
1. Et si

**ET SI ...**

**( par Dark Angel )**

            _Maison de Subaru et Hokuto Sumeragi :_

        - Salut Seishiro et Subaru! fit une voix enjouée.

        - Salut!

        - Bonjour Hokuto, répondit Seishiro Sakurazuka.

        Ce dernier et le jeune Subaru prenaient leur petit déjeuner.Leur nuit avait été mouvementée! En effet,Subaru,13ème chef de famille des Sumeragi,grand maître du yin et du yang, avait accompagné l'esprit d'une jeune femme vers sa dernière demeure. Son ami le vétérinaire l'avait accompagné sur le lieu où la défunte avait mis fin à ses jours.Elle s'était jetée du haut de la tour de Tokyo. Sa haine envers cette ville désabusée avait empêché son âme de s'éléver dans les sphères de l'éternité...

          Mais il s'était produit un autre évènement...

          - Ai-je loupé un épisode...de votre folle histoire d'amour?questionna Hokuto d'un air ingénue.

          - Nous avons passé la nuit tous deux,seuls,enfermés dans la tour...

          Seishiro prononça cette phrase d'une voix mystérieuse avec un léger sourire.

          - Ca,c'est une bonne nouvelle!!Et alors?

           Son sourire s'accentua.

          - Je te laisse deviner...

          Subaru sursauta légèrement.

           - Comment?! Tu  ne veux pas tout raconter à ta belle-soeur!

           Le jeune médium se leva brusquement,comme s'il était gêné par ce qui se disait.

           - Bon!Eh bien puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais!

           - Décidément Subaru,ton attitude me laisse vraiment croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose!

           - A vrai dire...

            Subaru cria rouge de confusion :

           - SEISHIRO!!

           "Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache ce qui s'est déroulé cette nuit!!" songea-t-il avec force."J'ai trop honte!Comment ai-je pu le laisser faire?"

            Il porta ses mains gantées à ses joues cramoisies.

            Tout avait commencé la veille lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois sur le lieu de "l'accident" à la tour de Tokyo...

            Le jeune médium tentait de repérer la présence de l'entité qui hantait un étage de la tour lorsque Seishiro et Hokuto décidèrent de s'offrir une glace.

            Sa jeune soeur avait encore tenté de les rapprocher mais cela semblait voué à l'échec une fois de plus!Même Seishiro en avait rajouté, pour rire du moins... Quoique...

            - Ce sera une bonne occasion pour nous de passer la nuit ensemble à la tour de Tokyo,proclama ce dernier tout guilleret.

            - Vas-y Seishiro, continue comme ça c'est très bien!rajouta Hokuto.

            Et Subaru une fois de plus était rouge de confusion.

            - Bon eh bien,c'est pas tout ça les gars,mais j'ai un rendez-vous!Je vous laisse!!

            La jeune fille se rapprocha du vétérinaire et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix égrillarde :

            - Profites-en! Tu ne l'auras pas tout le temps pour toi tout seul!

            Sur ces mots, elle se retourna pour embrasser son frère sur la joue et s'en alla dans un envol de jupes et en riant très fort.

            Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

            -Les portes vont bientôt fermer,déclara sérieusement Seishiro.Nous devrions nous mettre à l'écart en attendant la fermeture de la tour.

            - Très bien.Je te suis!

            -Je vais te prendre une autre glace avant. Tu n'as pas pu manger la tienne tout à l'heure lorsque tu as failli t'évanouir...

            - Mais non! Ce n'est pas la peine de te déranger pour cela!Ce n'est pas grave!

            - Si!Si!J'insiste.

            Il pointa du doigt un endroit isolé tout au bout de l'étage.

            - Attends-moi là-bas,s'il te plaît.Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps!

            - Bon...C'est comme tu veux.

            -A tout de suite!fit-il avec un immense sourire.__

                Perdu dans ses pensées,il n'entendit pas revenir Seishiro.Il admirait le superbe coucher de soleil qui enveloppait la ville.Les lumières des immeubles et des bureaux commençaient à scintiller perçant l'obscurité naissante de ses feux froids.Il ne put retenir un frisson...et sursauta presque jusqu'au plafond lorsque son ami posa une main légère sur son épaule.

             - Seishiro!!

             - Quoi?

             - Heu...rien.

             - Tiens , ta glace.Mange la vite avant qu'elle ne fonde...ou qu'il ne t'arrive autre chose...

             Subaru lui jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux par-dessus ses boules constellées de copeaux de chocolat.

                 - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

            - Mais rien du tout!

            Il fit un large sourire au jeune homme et se tourna vers la baie vitrée, admirant à son tour la ville de Tokyo.

            Rassuré,Subaru fit de même et commença à lécher la première boule...

                A ses côtés,le jeune vétérinaire eut une sorte de hoquet qui fut vite réprimé.La vue de la langue rose de son compagnon fit naître en lui des sensations...embarrassantes qui se manifestèrent par une bosse sur son pantalon.Il rabbattit les pans de sa veste noire sur son torse et se colla à la baie vitrée.Il s'interdit de le regarder...

             Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!                                                                                                                                                                                       

             Malgré lui,ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers Subaru au moment où celui-ci engloutissait une des boules à la vanille entre ses lèvres gourmandes et qu'il lapait la glace qui coulait le long du cornet.

             Il faillit suffoquer.Sa respiration devint aussi sifflante que celle d'un asthmatique.

             "Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça!Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui offrir cette foutue glace!!" pensa-t-il avec force.

             - Ca ne va pas ?

             - Comment ?!

             - Tu as une drôle de respiration...Tu ne te sens pas bien?Peut-être devrais-tu rentrer pour te reposer...

             - Au contraire! J'ai la forme!

             Subaru s'attaqua à la deuxième boule de la même manière que la première.Et s'en fut trop pour le Sakurazukamori.

              Il pivota la tête rapidement de droite à gauche de ses yeux scrutateurs.C'est bien ce qu'il pensait.Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que tout le monde avait évacué l'étage.

              "Parfait!"songea-t-il."C'est le bon moment!Je ne sens pas encore de présence surnaturelle..."

              Aussi vif que l'éclair, il se tourna et souleva le jeune homme dans ses bras qui en perdit son chapeau.

              - Que?! Seishiro?!

              Il fit son habituel sourire bon enfant mais quelques chose dans son regard fit paniquer le jeune homme.

              - Non! Attends! Pose-moi tout de suite , s'il te plaît!!

              - Il n'en est pas question!

              Tout en parlant ,il s'était dirigé de l'autre côté de la pièce, là où étaient installés les fauteuils.

              Subaru , rouge de confusion , en lâcha sa glace à moitié mangé et se débattit contre le corps musclé qui le tenait.Mais Seishiro était beaucoup plus fort! Il le tenait fermement.

              Il lâcha son fardeau sur un des sièges et se mit à genoux. Il emprisonna les fines jambes gainées de noir de notre cher médium entre les siennes.

              Ce dernier se contorsionna essayant de s'échapper de son emprise mais après maintes efforts il n'y parvint pas.Seishiro attrapa les mains qui s'agitaient sous son nez et les bloqua de part et d'autre du corps frémissant qui faisait encore mine de se tortiller.

              - Lâche-moi, Seishiro! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle!

              - De quoi as-tu peur? Je ne vais pas te manger...

              Son long visage racé se pencha sur celui du jeune homme presque à l'en toucher.Son regard profond se fixa sur ceux de Subaru légèrement écarquillés.

              - Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferai jamais de mal...

              " Du moins pour l'instant!" pensa-t-il en son for intérieur.

               Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres . Chacun d'eux sentait le souffle de l'autre effleurer leur peau électrisant chaque muscle de leurs corps.

              - Allez, la plaisanterie a assez duré...

              - Mais tu sais pourtant quels sentiments j'éprouve pour toi ,non? chuchota-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

              Sa tête se rapprocha dangeureusement de celle de Subaru. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur d ' être en contact trop intime avec son interlocuteur.

              - Tu me fais marcher comme d'habitude! Ecarte-toi , s'il te plaît, j'ai une mission à remplir...

              - Je ne sens aucune présence pour l'instant. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour mieux nous connaître ?

              - Mais , on se connaît déjà très bien ,murmura Subaru d'une voix tremblante.

              - Pas assez à mon goût !

              Seishiro le poussa doucement contre le dossier du fauteuil , enleva la veste en jean qui dénudait une épaule blanche , puis caressa sa poitrine encore entravé . Il l'embrassa au creux de la gorge goûtant enfin sa peau parfumée. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres sensuelles ; son pouls était aussi agité que le sien.

               Des mains tremblantes se posèrent sur ses épaules , tentant de le repousser encore une fois . Plutôt faiblement d'ailleurs ...

               - Seishi...

               Il ne put en dire plus . Une bouche brûlante happa voracement la sienne. 

Le vétérinaire embrassait avec passion ses lèvres roses et humides. Elles avaient le goût de la vanille. Il les mordit tendrement voulant inciter le jeune homme à entrouvir les siennes. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard! Seishiro en profita et darda sa langue à l'intérieur et explora sans répit la cavité bucchale de son compagnon...

                Il s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle et repartit de plus belle. Il ne pensait jamais pouvoir se rassasier. Subaru , haletant , sentit son corps se tendre douloureusement suite aux sensations que faisaient naître son ami.

               " Comment cela est-il possible ? " songea-t-il. "Comment puis-je éprouver de telles choses ?"

               Mais sa raison l'abandonnait peu à peu ... Il avait du mal à aligner correctement ses pensées ... Tout se mélangeait , tout se brouillait... 

               Lorsqu'il sentit un léger courant d'air parcourir sa poitrine , il s'aperçut avec effarement que Seishiro avait remonté son haut noir jusqu'aux épaules , dénudant complètement sa poitrine pâle !

                Le Sakurazukamori quitta sa bouche et lécha avec application le petit bouton rose qui s'était déjà dressé. Il le suça , le mordit , sa langue traçant des arabesques folles autour du mamelon tout en l'aspirant.

                Subaru ne put retenir un léger cri et ses bras minces encerclèrent les larges épaules de son ami. Ses mains gantées de cuir noir se crispèrent lorsqu'il passa au téton gauche.

                - Sei...shi...ro...

                Sa voix se fit plaintive , semblant en demander plus.

                De nouveau , Seishiro quitta la poitrine du jeune homme , donnant des coups de langue de-ci , de-là , pour remonter vers les lèvres offertes. Cette fois-ci , elles s'abandonnèrent sans réserve tandis que des doigts experts caressaient son torse et tirèrent les mamelons couleur de fleurs de cerisier...

                Les deux hommes savourèrent chaque baiser , chaque caresse comme si c'était la dernière , comme si une fois le contact rompu , cet instant magique ne pourrait se renouveler.

               - Subaru...haleta Seishiro.

                Le jeune homme posa le bout de ses doigts sur la bouche qui murmurait son prénom. Ce simple geste le fit frissonner jusqu'aux orteils.

                Ils ne semblaient vraiment plus quoi faire. S'ils allaient plus loin , leur relation ne risquait-elle pas d'être modifié à tout jamais ?

                Il continua sa caresse , effleurant la joue , la tempe, l'arcade sourcillère, descendant le long du nez ...

                - Tu peux... tu peux faire ce que tu veux ...

                Sa voix était presque inaudible. Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les empêcher de sortir. Cela avait été spontané , irréfléchi...

                Subaru en fut mortifié.

                Sur ce, Seishiro se mit à lui lécher le visage , sa langue laissant des traînées de feu. Il put enfin libérer ses jambes de l'étreinte puissante de celles de son ... amant. Celui-ci cessa de le lécher et le regarda . Sa bouche était gonflée par les baisers et luisantes de salive. Subaru plongea son regard dans les yeux étincelants de désir cherchant à sonder leur profondeur. Quelque chose en lui se déconnecta. Il perdit contact avec la réalité...

                 - Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, répéta-t-il d'une voix basse et très rauque.

                 Ce fut à ce moment que tout se joua.

                 Seishiro tira violemment sur le pantalon noir du jeune homme sur ses cuisses ainsi que sur son slip. Il protesta faiblement , les joues brûlantes , tremblant d'émotion.

                 Il leva les yeux vers lui et dit :

                 - J'ai toujours eu envie de faire ça. Dès le premier instant où nous nous connus.

                 - Seishiro , gémit-il , je...

                  Mais Seishiro l'embrassa. Il embrassa ses cheveux courts, il embrassa ses yeux magnifiques , il embrassa sa bouche. Puis il descendit lentement vers sa poitrine et lui mordilla les tétons. Subaru ferma les yeux tandis qu'il l'embrassait et lui mordillait la poitrine et les flancs. C'était le plaisir total.

                  " Seishiro..."entendait Subaru. Il reconnut à peine sa voix tant elle était rocailleuse.

                   Il enfouit ses doigts gantés dans les cheveux noirs et épais lorsqu'il saisit son sexe. Seishiro entreprit de le caresser lentement de haut en bas. Il embrassa et suça le gland, le bout de sa langue décrivant des cercles à n'en plus finir. Le pénis de Subaru était si dure et gonflée qu'il crut qu'il allait éclater. Il lécha et titilla l'urètre avec insistance tout en roulant entre le pouce et l'index de sa main droite un mamelon  tendu.Puis il prit son membre dans sa bouche , et le jeune médium le sentit glisser lentement entre ses dents , sa langue tournoyant autour.

                    Les sensations que Seishiro éveillait en Subaru étaient sensationnelles et si... neuves! Il avait complètement engloutit son sexe , jusqu'aux poils pubiens, et il le suçait frénétiquement, sans s'arrêter pour respirer. Sa langue léchait la hampe et en faisait le tour avec une ardeur presque terrifiante. 

                    - Attends...Pas si... vite! réussit à chuchoter Subaru.

                    Le Sakurazukamori releva brièvement la tête et dit :

                    - Je veux te faire jouir.

                    - Comment ?

                    Subaru n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre de tels mots. Mais son désir augmenta et le brûla des pieds à la tête tandis que son compagnon le regarda fixement, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

                     - Viens...

                      Soudain ,il n'y eut plus que l'instant présent, plus de fauteuil, plus de tour, plus d'âme à guider. Juste ce jeu de doigts, de bouche , de langue et ce flot d'énergie qui pulsait en un seul point: son sexe.

                       Il sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines tandis que la gorge de Seishiro semblait s'ouvrir encore plus.Il était prêt à exploser...

                       " Mon Dieu!" pensa-t-il , " Il ne veut quand même pas que je me libère dans sa bouche?...Je..."

                       - Aaaahhhhhhhh !!!

                       Il ne put retenir un hurlement de pure extase. La tension qui s'était accumulé se relâcha d'un seul coup.Seishiro continua à avaler goûlument la semence du jeune homme comme s'il ne pouvait s'en rassasier.Puis il s'écarta et baisa le front trempé de sueur de son amant. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effrené qui se ralentit peu à peu. Il gisait les bras en croix , les yeux fermés.

                        Le Sakurazukamori remonta le pantalon et abaissa le haut noir du jeune homme. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ses épaules et pencha la tête.

                        Il l'embrassa voluptueusement ,sa langue fouillant sa bouche ,lui faisant goûter sa propre saveur.

                        Alangui ,Subaru passa un bras autour de sa nuque et attira encore plus près sa tête, approfondissant le baiser, jouant à son tour avec la langue chaude de Sei.

                        Ce dernier rompit leur étreinte , remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, passa une main calme dans ses cheveux et se releva, le souffle court.

                        - Tu apprends vite,remarqua-t-il.

                        Subaru ne répondit pas. Il croisa le regard ironique du vétérinaire et détourna la tête , gêné, les joues cramoisies.

                        - J'ai faim , pas toi ?

                        - Heu...si...

                        - Ne sois pas si timide!

                        Tout en disant cela , il caressa furtivement l'entrejambe du jeune médium ,le faisant de nouveau trembler.

                        Seishiro eut un immense sourire, posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres frémissantes, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, prit une pose avantageuse et demanda d'une voix joyeuse :

                        - Est-ce que tu me trouves sexy ?

                         Subaru , un instant interloqué, ne sut que répondre.Puis il éclata de rire moins mal à l'aise.

                        - Puisque que tu ne veux pas me répondre , je vais nous chercher à manger! A tout à l'heure!

                         Et il se retrouva seul. Il ne bougea pas durant un long moment, laissant ses pensées vagabonder , n'osant encore tout à fait croire à ce qui vient de se passer. Seishiro l'avait caressé. Seishiro l'avait embrassé... partout... et bien plus encore!

                         " Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui ne va pas?" songea-t-il." Et dire qu' Hokuto me trouvait coincé.Coincé!Que je devrais me laisser guider par mon instinct naturel!Eh bien , mon instinct m'a en effet pousser à faire ' ça ' !!"

                          Il passa une main lasse sur son visage.

                         " Si elle savait la ' chose ' , elle ne me lâchera pas d'une semelle! Oh, non ! Pitié!!!Pas ça !"

                          Il se redressa brusquement, faisant crisser le cuir du fauteuil, et se leva d'un bond. Il ramassa sa veste qu'il enfila puis son chapeau et ses pas le dirigèrent vers la large baie vitrée. Puis il resta là perdu dans ses pensées...

                           Jusqu'à ce que Seishiro revienne avec des onigiri et que l'âme de Kazue soit guidée vers un repos éternel.

                           Subaru Sumeragi revint au moment présent grâce à la voix de sa soeur Hokuto.

                           - Subaru, ne pars pas si vite! Tu me dois des explications!

                           - Ah Ah Ah Ah !!

                           Seishiro continua à rire de bon coeur. Etait-ce pour cacher son appréhension?

                            -Reviens ici tout de suite! cria la jeune fille .

                            Mais le jeune Sumeragi fit la sourde oreille et commença à courir, vite poursuivi par sa soeur au pied de la tour de Tokyo, les lèvres étirées en un petit sourire de satisfaction...

FIN


	2. Rêve

**RÊVE**

**( par Dark Angel )**

         " Où ... Où suis-je ?"

         L'obscurité envahissait chaque recoin du lieu inconnu où il se tenait. Aucune lumière ne filtrait les ombres insondables qui l'entourait pourtant il y voyait comme en plein jour. Un pas après l'autre, il s'engagea dans la pénombre de son rêve. Car il savait que c'était un rêve. Il en faisait assez souvent depuis son plus jeune âge. Qu'ils soient prémonitoires ou non ...

         Cela commençait toujours de la même façon : l'incompréhension , le noir total , puis la recherche d'une réponse ...ou la recherche d'une question! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir toujours ce froid, cette solitude , cette peur d'être seul sans personne à qui parler , avec qui partager cette errance...

         " Suis-je condamner à rester solitaire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours?"

         " Ne pourrais-je jamais vivre une vie normale?"

         " Il est vrai, j'ai une famille et une soeur que j'adore! Je sais que si je la perdais , jamais je ne m'en remettrai car elle fait partie de moi...elle est moi! Et je fais partie intégrante d'elle."

         Subaru fit encore quelques pas au hasard et décida d'aller vers la gauche.

         " Mon métier me prend tout mon temps. Je rate souvent les cours et cela me chagrine. J'ai l'impression que plus je vieillis, plus j'ai de choses à accomplir , plus j'ai de gens à sauver d'eux-mêmes, plus d'âmes  à guider... "

         Le jeune homme passa une main gantée de noir sur son visage, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste nonchalant tandis qu'une brise sembla se lever et soulever légèrement son imper.

         " Ne pourrais-je jamais devenir vétérinaire comme mon ami Seishiro? Il faudrait pour cela que je suive assidument des cours au lycée puis à la Fac mais je me demande si j'y arriverais..."

          Il s'arrêta et après une légère pause , repartit vers la droite.

         " Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps que ça , j'ai revu une camarade de classe. D'abord dans un rêve comme celui-ci, puis j'ai dû entrer dans son esprit pour faire revenir son âme vers son corps meurtri. Elle avait été agressé et violé ... Sa vie en a été détruite! Elle avait décidé de tout oublier et se referma en elle-même. Elle dormait  d'un coma si profond que les médecins ne pouvaient rien faire pour elle.Le coeur de sa mère en était brisé! Elle se mourait... tout simplement. Elle ne voulait plus revenir dans le monde réel.Heureusement, j'ai pu la convaincre de refaire surface... Mais une autre question s'imposait dans mon esprit : et si j'avais échouer? Pour l'instant, j'ai réussi à aider toutes les personnes qui ont fait appel à moi grâce à mes pouvoirs médiumniques. Mais j'ai toujours cette peur en moi de subir un échec, de ne pas pouvoir aider ceux qui souffrent... Comment réagirais-je à ce moment-là? Que ressentirais-je exactement ?"

          Soudain, l'atmosphère et le décor commencèrent à changer. L'obscurité sembla onduler ,une odeur de fleurs monta aux narines du jeune homme, tandis que des pétales d'un rose crémeux s'envolaient dans les airs au gré du vent...

          Un immense cerisier apparut devant ses yeux ébahis. Il était toujours ausi majestueux et aussi... troublant. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que cet arbre se présentait à son regard dans un rêve. Et à chaque fois, il surgissait de nulle part, envahissant l'espace, imposant sa présence.

          - Tu aimes les fleurs de cerisier?

          Subaru sursauta au son de la voix.                                                                                                                              " Le jeune homme mystérieux était de nouveau là. C'était sa troisième apparition au pied de ce cerisier en fleurs. Mais qui était-il à la fin?! Et comme à chaque fois,  le même dialogue s'engageait, et je répondais inévitablement:"

          - Oui.

          Il reprit:

          - Sais-tu que des hommes sont enterrés au pied de cet arbre?

          - Enterrés?

          - C'est grâce à eux que le cerisier refleurit chaque année.

          De sa main fine et pâle, il lui montra quelques jolies fleurs.

          - Regarde comme ses fleurs sont blanches...Elles sont aussi blanches...que la neige.Sais-tu pourquoi les fleurs de cerisier sont parfois légèrement rosées? Parce que l'arbre se nourrit du sang de ces hommes.

          Des larmes au coin des yeux, Subaru demanda:

          - Est-ce qu'ils souffrent?

          Puis le jeune homme sembla surpris et sourit.

          - Si l'on se rencontrait à nouveau un jour...

          " Je n'entends jamais ce qu'il dit à cause du bruissement des branches et du vent...sauf la fin..."

          - Excuse-moi mais je ne t'ai pas bien entendu à cause du vent.

          - C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, je te laisserai partir.

          " Et il disparaissait sans un bruit, ne laissant derrière lui que la sensation de sa main chaude contre ma joue. Cet homme qui m'a sourit, qui était-ce?"

           Il ouvrit les yeux, le corps en sueur comme presque à chaque fois, les mains crispées sur le drap blanc qui le recouvrait. Il resta couché dans son lit, immobile durant quelques instants essayant de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

           " Ce n'était qu'un rêve..."

           Le soleil commençait à poindre à travers les rideaux épais de sa chambre à coucher. Il se redressa et posa son visage troublé contre ses genoux relevés.

           - C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, je te laisserai partir.

           " Je m'en souviens encore un peu..."

           Il ferma les yeux, esquissant un léger sourire. Puis il s'étira en bâillant. A ce moment précis, il entendit un bruit...Silence.

           " Je ne dois pas être bien réveillé..."

           Mais le bruit se répéta et cela venait... de son lit!!

           D'un geste vif, il souleva le drap en criant:

           - Qui est là!?

           Seishiro était couché en travers de son lit!

           - Bonjour Subaru! Tu dors toujours avec d'aussi ravissants pyjamas?

           " Ah! C'est pas vrai! Il me refait le même coup! Tiens Hokuto n'est pas là... Depuis que ces deux-là s'immiscent dans mon lit le matin de bonne heure, j'ai pris l'habitude de dormir avec mes gants...On ne sait jamais avec eux!Et Grand-mère insiste tellement pour que je les garde aux mains...Je me demande pourquoi..."

           - Seishiro! Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire?

           Silence.Puis sa réponse:

           - Non.

           Il lui sourit et continua:

           - Je n'ai pas de travail aujourd'hui. C'est férié!

           - Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié... 

           - Hokuto m'a dit que tu n'avais rien à faire toi aussi aujourd'hui alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire la grasse mâtinée...

           - Mmm? Oui,je... QUOI?!!

           Subaru agita les bras et recula. Il se calma et s'aperçut avec effarement que le vétérinaire portait lui aussi un pyjama... avec des lapins blancs dessus!!

           - Ben oui, c'est que je suis fatigué moi! J'ai travaillé tard à la clinique.

           - Mais tu n'avais qu'à dormir chez toi!

           -  J'ai préféré venir ici pour te tenir compagnie.

           - Je pouvais très bien rester une journée tout seul. Je ne vais pas m'évanouir dans les airs! 

           Seishiro eut une moue boudeuse et les traits de son visage prirent un air triste.

           - Tu ne veux pas de moi alors?

           Tout en disant cela, il faisait glisser son index sur le drap de haut en bas. Et comme Subaru ne répondait pas, il se détourna et se leva avec un soupir.

           - Bon, j'ai compris! Je m'en vais...

           - Non! At...Attends! 

           Le vétérinaire le regarda, une lueur dans les yeux.

           - Heu... tu peux rester dormir là si tu veux.De toute manière, il faut que je me lève car j'ai des choses à faire à la maison. Autant en profiter!

           Il se dirigea vers la porte presque sur la pointe des pieds.

           - Qu'y a-t-il mon petit Subaru? Aurais-tu peur de moi?

           - Heu..Pas du tout! Je vais me préparer mon petit déjeuner! Alors si tu veux, tu te recouches et tu dors encore un peu...

           - J'aurais préféré partager ce lit avec toi...

           Aussi souple qu'un félin, Seishiro bondit sur le lit et s'étira tel un chat paresseux.

           - Nous avons déjà partagé tant de choses,déclara-t-il avec un sourire lumineux et évocateur. Ce lit est bien plus confortable qu'un fauteuil...

           Subaru s'empourpra,se remémorant la "chose" à la tour de Tokyo. Il sentit ses jambes flageoler. Il avala avec difficulté sa salive tout en répondant d'une voix tremblante:

           - Si tu le dis...Bon...heu...Je te laisse maintenant!

           Et il s'enfuit précipitamment de la pièce, en claquant la porte.

           Et Seishiro éclata de rire.

           Dans la cuisine, Subaru essayait tant bien que mal de réfréner les battements de son coeur tout en se préparant un jus d'orange. 

           " Il ne changera jamais! Avec lui, on ne sait jamais si ce qu'il dit est sérieux ou non!"

          Il pressa les quatre moitiés d'orange et versa le liquide obtenu dans un grand verre qu'il posa sur la table. Il retourna sur le plan de travail, prit des couverts et s'installa. Hokuto lui avait déjà préparé un petit déjeuner. Et vu le tas de nourriture, il voyait bien qu'il y en avait pour deux. Il hésita. 

         " Est-ce que je l'appelle? Oh, et puis après tout,il voulait dormir alors qu'il dorme!! Moi,j'ai un faim de loup!"

         Et il attaqua avec appétit les mets délicieux que lui avait préparé sa soeur chérie. Il prit tout son temps pour manger, savourant chaque bouchée. Une fois terminé, il s'essuya la bouche, repoussa sa chaise et posa tout dans l'évier. Il lava la vaiselle avec application et la laissa s'égoutter. Il commença à ranger la cuisine, la salle à manger et toutes les autres pièces en évitant sa chambre.

         Une fois que tout fut nettoyé, il rangea ses ustensiles et se posta à la porte de sa chambre. Il n'entendait aucun bruit. Seishiro devait encore dormir...

         Il tourna avec précaution la poignée de la porte, se glissa par l'entrebâillement et la referma tout aussi silencieusement. Il ne bougea pas, écoutant le moindre bruit, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Il entendit un souffle régulier,et vit enfin une forme allongée dans son lit.

        " Il ne m'avait pas menti alors? Il était vraiment fatigué..."

        Il avança, glissant sur le parquet tel un fantôme, jusqu'au pied du lit pour l'observer. Seishiro dormait sur le dos, une main posée sur sa poitrine, les jambes légèrement écartées. Le drap était rejeté au fond du lit comme s'il avait eu trop chaud. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que ce dernier dormait avec ses lunettes sur le nez!

        " Je vais les lui enlever. Il risque de les casser..."

        Il se pencha au-dessus du visage de son ami, et lentement tenta de les lui ôter. Il plia les branches et posa la paire de lunettes sur la table de chevet. Le vétérinaire bougea et sa tête se tourna vers Subaru. Il retint son souffle...Allait-il se réveiller? Mais non. Ses paupières demeurèrent closes.

        Le jeune médium se prit à admirer son visage puis son...corps. 

        Des mèches de cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses sourcils,effleurant sa peau. Il nota le nez droit, les pommettes hautes,le visage allongé et racé, et...les lèvres. Généreuses. Sensuelles. Et légèrement entrouvertes. Absolument tentatrices! Subaru se remémora les baisers ardents prodigués par cette bouche gourmande sur sa peau et un long frisson parcourut son corps soudain enfiévré.

        Son regard descendit le long du cou offert et de la poitrine musclée découverte par son pyjama. Quelques boutons s'étaient ouverts, révélant un torse imberbe, superbe ainsi qu'un mamelon. Subaru détourna le regard. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi...vulnérable. Ni aussi dénudé. Il était toujours habillé de façon impeccable et même lorsqu'il lui a fait "ça" à la tour de Tokyo, il était vêtu de pied en cape! Il n'avait jamais rien vu de son anatomie...

         Il continua sa progression, brûlant soudain d'en savoir plus sur lui, sur son corps si bien pris dans ses costumes, si bien proportionné semblait-il. Il nota la finesse de sa taille, l'étroitesse de ses hanches, le léger renflement du bas-ventre,les cuisses, les mollets, les pieds à moitié cachés sous le drap...

        Il revint au visage du jeune homme, une idée folle lui traversant l'esprit.

        " Mais tu es complètement cinglé Subaru!! Et s'il se réveillait? Hein? Tu y as pensé?"

        " Il suffit de trouver une excuse aussi bidon soit-elle."

        " Tu ne penses qu'à l'éviter au sujet de la "chose" et voilà que tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup? Eh bien, c'est du joli!!"

        " Mais non! C'est... innocent. Je veux juste essayer...et j'en resterai là."

        " Innocent? Mon oeil! Tu ne penses qu'à ça depuis cette fameuse nuit! Avoue-le!"

        " Et alors? Même si c'était vrai, personne n'en saura rien!"

        " C'est toi qui le dis! Toi tu le sauras..."

        Subaru fit taire la petite voix de la raison dans sa tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Il posa une main sur la tête du lit et se pencha en avant, les yeux grands ouverts, ne voulant pas en perdre une miette de son geste insensé. Enfin, ses lèvres touchèrent la joue de l'endormi. Le contact de cette peau l'électrisa. Il se redressa pour voir si Seishiro avait réagi. Mais non. Cela le rassura et le rendit plus hardi. De nouveau, il répéta ce geste mais cette fois-ci, il effleura le coin de sa bouche. Juste quelques secondes. Il sentit le souffle chaud de son compagnon contre sa joue et il n'y tint plus. Il embrassa enfin les lèvres tant désirées. Leur texture, leur goût... Il darda le bout de sa langue et en dessina leurs contours, lentement, appréciant leur douceur, leur fraîcheur...

          Cette fois-ci, Seishiro bougea et le médium redressa la tête précipitamment, rouge de confusion. Qu'allait-il inventer comme excuse?

          Mais étrangement, son ami ne se réveilla pas. Il eut un sourire et murmura dans son sommeil :

          - Subaru... je t'aime...

          Ce dernier l'avait entendu maintes fois dire ces mots mais cette fois-ci, Subaru commençait à comprendre leur véritable signification. Mais pouvait-il ressentir ce genre de choses envers Seishiro? Pour l'instant, il ne le croyait pas. De l'amitié oui et même du désir... Il avait tant de choses à apprendre, à expérimenter par lui-même mais avant tout, il voulait offrir un cadeau à son ami. Il comprit enfin le geste de celui-ci à la tour de Tokyo. Il l'avait aimé, lui avait donné du plaisir sans rien attendre en retour. Il l'avait tout simplement fait parce qu'il l'aimait...

           Mais oserait-il faire la même chose?

           " Je ne me comprends plus. Je veux tellement faire quelque chose pour lui. Il est toujours là pour m'aider, pour me seconder ou pour me remonter le moral...Il ne me demande jamais rien en échange!"

            Le jeune homme sentit son corps trembler d'appréhension. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, tentant de se calmer par la relaxation. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi sans qu'il ne fit le moindre mouvement.

            " C'est décidé! Je le ferai!!"

            Mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses joues de rougir à la pensée de sa future... action!

            D'un geste décidé, il commença à défaire les boutons du pyjama du vétérinaire et en écarta les pans. D'une main gantée, il toucha le visage de Seishiro tandis que de l'autre, il lui effleurait le torse. Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps de monter à son tour sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla, et se courba reprenant ses timides caresses. L'endormi soupira. 

Subaru embrassa de nouveau la bouche offerte et humide. Il plongea sa langue entre les lèvres de son compagnon et l'explora avec délice. Il garda les yeux ouverts, l'observant avec attention. Mais il semblait toujours dormir. Peut-être croyait-il qu'il rêvait...?

            Puis il lécha sa poitrine musculeuse, savourant enfin le goût salé de sa peau. Ses mains descendirent le long de ses flancs, hésitantes, avant de s'emparer de l'élastique du pantalon de pyjama et de le tirer vers le bas. Comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qui se passait, Seishiro se cambra, libérant ses reins, ses fesses fermes, puis ses cuisses de la prison de tissu. Il exhala un soupir de bien-être lorsque Subaru lapa avec application un mamelon tendu, celui-là même qu'il avait vu quelques instants auparavant. 

             De nouveau, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de l'endormi, s'attendant à trouver un slip ou un caleçon...mais il n'en portait pas! Surpris, il stoppa ses caresses.

             - Non...N'arrête pas...

             La voix était à peine audible et enrouée de sommeil. Subaru secoua la tête, étonné. Seishiro était toujours endormi! 

             Rasséné, le médium décida d'y aller franchement.

             " Il croit rêver alors autant faire en sorte qu'il fasse un merveilleux songe!"

             Il céda à son envie. Oublié sa culpabilitié, ses remords! Il avait envie de prendre à pleine main cette chair majestueuse, de la palper, de la voir s'épanouir!

Il dévorait à pleine bouche le corps de son ami, s'aidant de ses mains qui ne cessèrent un instant de le caresser, d'étirer la peau satinée, faisant rouler ses muscles, ses tétons entre ses doigts sans jamais pouvoir se lasser. 

             Les battements de coeur des deux amants s'accélérèrent, tandis que la gorge de Subaru devenait soudain sèche. Sa tête lui tournait tellement l'émotion était intense. 

             Seishiro gémit ce qui fit tressaillir le médium. Ce son le troubla au plus profond de son être. Puis il se mit à lécher son corps tout entier, ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, son sexe, ses cuisses, presque frénétiquement.

             Le vétérinaire gémit encore plus fort, haletant.

              Subaru glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Seishiro et échangea avec lui un profond baiser. Puis il mordilla chacun de ses seins, son torse, descendant toujours plus bas...vers le membre tendu.

              Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se saisir du sexe vigoureux qui, sous ses coups de langue, n'arrêtait pas de grossir. Subaru l'avala goûlument, l'enfonçant jusqu'au fond de sa gorge! Il se montra d'ailleurs trop entreprenant car il faillit s'étouffer... Mais le bonheur faisait irradier ses yeux...

              Il se pencha de nouveau et le suça avec force, voulant lui faire ressentir ce que lui avait ressenti à la tour. Il entendit alors la voix méconnaissable de Seishiro, qui gémissait, grognait, affolé par le plaisir, les mais agrippées au drap qu'il serrait de manière convulsive.

              Un flux venu du plus profond de l'endormi remonta comme un flot en furie, et une vague de jouissance le submerga, balayant tout sur son passage. Il cria son plaisir en un long râle tandis que Subaru se redressait, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

              Brusquement, Seishiro se mit en position assise et attrapa les mains gantées de son jeune ami. Ce dernier faillit avoir une crise cardiaque!

              - Bravo Subaru! Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à me faire crier...

              - Seishi...

               Il ne put continuer sa phrase. Trop étonné, trop humilié car il s'était joué de lui, il s'évanouit.

               - AAHHH!!!!

               Il ouvrit les yeux, le corps en sueur, les mains crispées sur le drap qui le recouvrait.

               " Que?!"

               Il resta couché dans son lit, immobile, essayant de se remémorer ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se redressa, regarda à droite et à gauche, et posa une main sur son visage. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil et ce qu'il vit le rassura. L'heure et la date n'avait pas changé, ce qui signifiait que tout ce qu'il avait fait...

               " Ce n'était qu'un rêve..."

               Il esquissa un sourire, soulagé.

               " Mais je m'en souviens encore très bien..."

                     Lorsqu'il s'étira en bâillant, il entendit du bruit. D'un geste vif, il écarta le drap blanc et cria:

                - Qui est là!?

                Et il vit...Hokuto!

                - Ah!Ah!Ah!Je n'arrive pas à croire que le grand "maître" du yin et du yang n'ai pas senti la présence de sa propre soeur à dix centimètres!

                - Hokuto...

                Soudain, une tête brune sertie de lunettes et d'un sourire émergea.

                - Bonjour Subaru! Je ne savais pas que tu dormais avec un ravissant pyjama à pois!

                Le jeune médium recula, effaré tandis qu'un silence s'installait...

                Tout ce qu'il pensa à ce moment-là c'était qu'il était heureux que ce soit un rêve... 

                Mais étrangement, dans la journée, il ne put se débarrasser de l'étrange goût amer et salé sur sa langue...

FIN 


	3. Call

**CALL**

**( par Dark Angel )**

         _J'attends le signal..._

_Chez Subaru Sumeragi:_

          - Est-ce que tu y crois vraiment Hokuto?

          - A la fin du monde?

          - Théoriquement, la fin du monde aura lieu dans quatre ans, et pour te dire la vérité, je suis beaucoup plus préoccupée par les soldes du grand magasin Marui, qui commencent dans trois jours!

          - HA! HA! HA! Tu as bien raison!répondit Seishiro.

          Ce dernier, Hokuto et Subaru prenaient tranquillement le thé.Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, ils discutaient de la prédiction faite dans le quartier des voyants ainsi que de la dernière affaire en cours de notre médium préféré.

          - Des appels anonymes? J'en reçois souvent chez moi! Parfois,ils nous demandent ce que nous sommes en train de faire, où de quelles couleurs sont nos vêtements. Et la plupart du temps, ils nous posent ces questions d'une voix étrange... en respirant fort...

          - C'est très bizarre... Je me suis toujours demandé si ces gens nous  appellaient juste après avoir fait un footing? questionna naïvement Subaru.

          - Mais comme je ne suis pas une femme, et que leurs conversations ne m'intéressent pas du tout, je leur fait écouter la voix de mes pensionnaires... les chiens, les chats et les singes... répondit le vétérinaire.

          - Pourquoi veulent-ils connaître la couleur de nos vêtements? persista naïvement le jeune médium.

          - Ils cherchent peut-être des idées pour s'habiller?! répliqua Seishiro avec un immense sourire.

          Il n'allait tout de même pas dire à son protégé que des pervers appelaient chez lui et qu'ils faisaient certaines... choses lorsqu'ils entendaient le son de sa voix! Il essaya de détourner la conversation sur autre chose.

         - Mais en quoi consiste ton travail au juste?

         - Eh bien...

         Le vétérinaire écouta avec attention les explications concernant les mystérieux appels téléphoniques. Il se promit de l'aider si nécessaire...

_         Quelques jours plus tard..._

        - Finalement, je n'ai sauvé personne... dit Subaru.

        Il donna ses explications à Hokuto et à Seishiro sur les évènements qui se sont produits après avoir tenté d'exorciser une des jeunes filles.

        Hokuto tenta de le consoler car après tout, n'avait-il pas fait son travail? Elle réussit à le dérider et Seishiro leur proposa de manger quelquechose :

        - On pourrait aller manger des "yamuchas"?!

        - SUPER! s'exclama Hokuto.

        Puis ils sortirent.

        Le jeune Sumeragi sortit de la salle de bain, en pyjamas. Il s'était brossé les dents et maintenant, il s'apprêtait à se coucher. D'un mouvement ample du bras, il tira sur le drap, puis il s'allongea dans son lit. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'endormit.

        La sonnerie stridente du téléphone le réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil. 2h54 du matin. Mais qui pouvait appeler à une heure pareille?

        Il décrocha le téléphone sans fil qui se trouvait dans la grande salle et tout en répondant, il revint dans sa chambre.

       - Allô?

       Silence.

       - Allô? Il y a quelqu'un?

       Toujours rien.

       Il appuya sur une touche pour décrocher, posa le combiné sur sa table de chevet et se recoucha. C'est qu'il était fatigué le pauvre Subaru!

       Mais à peine posa-t-il sa tête sur l'oreiller que de nouveau la sonnerie se fit entendre. Il soupira et tendit le bras pour attraper le téléphone. Peut-être qu'il y avait eu une mauvaise connection lorsqu'il avait répondu tout à l'heure...?

      - Allô?

      Cette fois-ci, il entendit une respiration haletante et non pas le silence de tout à l'heure.

      - Allô? Qui est à l'appareil?

      C'est alors qu'une voix grave et rauque se fit entendre.

      - Peux-tu m'aider?

      - Oui, bien sûr! Que puis-je faire pour vous? Vous êtes blessé?

      - Pas... vraiment, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

      - Au fait, qui êtes-vous? Je vous connais?

      Un petit rire se fit entendre. Et la voix rauque reprit:

      - Subaru, c'est Seishiro!

      - Oh! C'est que le ton de ta voix est méconnaissable... La ligne du téléphone doit avoir des parasites! Que t'arrive-t-il?

      - Que tu es naïf!

      - Pourquoi dis-tu ça? questionna Subaru en fronçant les sourcils.

      - Pour... rien.      

      Silence.

      Enfin, pas tout à fait. Seules la respiration de nos deux protagonistes se faisaient entendre. 

      - Dis-moi, Subaru, que portes-tu?

      - Mais... un pyjama en soie! Tu sais bien que je porte toujours des pyjamas!

      Un sifflement rauque se fit entendre.

      - J'imagine le frottement de la soie sur ta peau...

      - J'adore ça, répondit le jeune médium. C'est doux et si fluide... C'est très agréable à porter!

      - Et y a-t-il quelquechose...en dessous?

      - Seishiro!

      Les joues de Subaru commencèrent à rosir.

      - Ca ne te regarde absolument pas!

      - Je ne crois pas... Après ce que nous avons vécu...

      Le médium n'osa répondre.

      - Je parie qu'il est noir, comme à la tour... murmura Seishiro d'une voix sensuelle.

      - Sei...! Seishiro?!

      - C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit-il avec un petit rire de gorge.

      Subaru ne put retenir le frisson qui parcourut son corps. Un frisson des plus agréable d'ailleurs... 

      - Que... que veux-tu?

      - Ton aide.

      Subaru entendit de nouveau la respiration saccadée de Seishiro. Mais que lui arrivait-il?Etait-il malade? Non, ce n'était pas possible! Il...

      - Je voudrais que tu fasses quelquechose pour moi... 

      - Oui, je...

      A l'autre bout du fil, il entendit comme des froissements, de draps ou autre chose... Puis un soupir léger comme s'il s'installait confortablement et qu'il avait trouvé enfin la bonne position...

       - Seishiro, que fais-tu?

       - Je me suis déshabillé.

       - Oh, tu ne t'étais pas encore couché?

       - Si, mais je préfère être nu dans mon lit.

       - Nu dans to...Aaah!Mais pourquoi me racontes-tu des choses pareilles?!

       - Parce que c'est vrai et aussi parce que ça sera plus pratique pour moi lorsque tu... m'aideras.

       - Je ne vois pas en quoi...commença naïvement Subaru.

       - Tu verras, répondit Seishiro mystérieusement.

       Le jeune médium crut voir un sourire se former lentement sur les lèvres de son compagnon, lorsqu'il songea à lui.

       - Subaru... chuchota suavement le vétérinaire, je veux que tu te caresses...

       - QUOI?!! Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de mauvais goût!

       - Non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je voudrais que l'on puisse se faire plaisir mutuellement...

       - Mais je...

       - Réfléchis avant de répondre...et puis si ça te gênes ou que tu n'apprécies pas, tu peux arrêter quand tu veux. C'est toi qui décide! Tu as la liberté de choisir...

       Un long silence plana entre eux. Seishiro soupira discrètement. C'était raté. Malgré les moments de passion partagés, Subaru était encore trop prude. Il devait jouer serré la prochaîne fois... Il allait lui dire aurevoir et raccroché lorsqu'il entendit un timide murmure:

        - Que... dois-je faire?

        Le Sakurazukamori réprima sa joie. D'une main, il tint le combiné tandis que l'autre alla se perdre sur son bas-ventre.

        Les joues rouges, la respiration légèrement saccadée, Subaru demanda:

        - Guide-moi...

        - Tout d'abord, défait les boutons de ton pyjama et écarte les pans.

        La soie crissa et Seishiro comprit que son jeune ami irait jusqu'au bout.

        - C'est fait.

        - Bien. C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses vont commencer...

        Le son de sa voix était vibrante, chaude, et Subaru en frémit d'impatience.

        Docilement, le jeune homme suivit les ordres murmurés par Seishiro n'osant croire à ce qu'il était en train de se faire.

        De ses mains gantées de cuir noir, il enfonça le bout de ses doigts dans sa bouche, les humectant de sa langue, puis les fit courir du coin de ses lèvres jusqu'à ses clavicules, y laissant un sillage de salive. Après, il y frotta ses mamelons qui se redressèrent instantanément, et les pressa au creux de son ventre, brièvement. Il hoqueta tandis que la voix du vétérinaire -venant du haut-parleur du téléphone- se fit de plus en plus rauque et haletante.

        - Tu le sens?

        - Oui, murmura le médium. Cette sensation...

        - Continue, n'arrête pas... Fie-toi à ton instinct... répondit le vétérinaire d'une voix délicieusement érotique qui le fit trembler de haut en bas.

        - Veux-tu... je...

        - Subaru, détends-toi, laisse-toi aller. Tout va bien. Je t'aime.

        - Je...je...mais c'est si étrange...

        - Je sais. Mais ne résiste pas...

       Soudain,  les muscles du corps de Subaru se relâchèrent. Il leva les bras, passa ses mains dans sa chevelure soyeuse, puis il prit un doigt entre ses lèvres, se mettant à le sucer doucement, tout en entendant Seishiro retenir son souffle.

        - Oh oui... je devine...je l'ai  goûté maintes fois...Ta langue est en velours, aussi douce que de la soie.

        Subaru glissa son autre main le long de son corps, l'effleurant seulement, pour finalement se glisser sous l'élastique de son pyjama et de son slip. Il poussa un soupir et continua d'écouter la voix rauque, qui le guidait pas à pas. En enserrant son sexe, il émit des petits bruits de gorge car il sentit qu'il se durcissait lentement. Il tendit sa deuxième main, pétrissant doucement son membre, l'humidifiant de sa salive. Il frissonna, reprit son souffle.

         A l'autre bout du fil, Seishiro répétait les mêmes gestes, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée.

         - Tu es sûr, Subaru?

         Mais le gémissement de ce dernier était suffisamment éloquent. Le moment était venu. Ils commencèrent donc à se masturber de concert, la voix de plus en plus éraillée, pouvant à peine parler, toutes leurs sensations se regroupant au creux de leur ventre, comme s'il n'existait que ce seul point libérateur. Ils gémirent, grognèrent, de plus en plus en fort, ne pouvant s'arrêter, imaginant que c'était la main de l'autre qui guidait leurs gestes frénétiques en de rapides va-et-vient.

          - Seishiro...SeiSHIRO! SEISHIROOO!!!!!!!!!

          Ils crièrent leur plaisir en même temps en un long râle, le corps en sueur et enfin libéré de cette tension infernale.

         - Ca va, Subaru?

         - Ou... oui.

         - Tu es sûr? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes gêné de...

         - Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu... surpris...je...

         - Je te laisse te reposer alors. On se voit toujours vendredi soir?

         - Bien sûr...

         - Subaru?

         - ...

         - Je suis heureux. A bientôt mon amour.

         - Aurevoir.

         Ils raccrochèrent en même temps et le jeune homme murmura:

         - Moi aussi, je suis heureux.

         Il se leva lentement et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, un léger sourire aux lèvres...

FIN


	4. Save 01

**SAVE**

**_part 1_**

****

( par Dark Angel )

    Subaru leva les yeux et admira le ciel. Il était d'un bleu si pur... Quel contraste avec la dure réalité de la vie! Et dire que la jeune fille -Hashimoto- resterait marquée à vie... Il regarda la façade de l'hôpital, soupira, puis s'avança vers le véhicule qui l'attendait sur le parking. Sa soeur jumelle et Seishirô l'attendaient.

     - Eh, Subaru! Ca y est, tu as fini? demanda la jeune fille.

     - Oui... excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre!

     - Dis-moi, à qui as-tu rendu visite? A une fille?

     - Oui. Elle m'a promis que l'on se reverrait bientôt...déclara le jeune médium, un peu mélancolique.

     - Comment!? Tu vas revoir cette fille! 

     Hokuto se tourna vers Seishirô, toujours aussi virulante:

     - Seishirô fais quelque chose! Ne me dis pas que tu acceptes cette trahison?!

     - Non, non... répondit-il en secouant la tête, tenant son journal à la main.

     - Excuse-moi, je te fais toujours attendre...

     - Subaru, je crois que j'accepterai tout de toi!

     La jeune fille se pencha et arracha des mains du vétérinaire, le journal du matin :

     - Oh, regardez! On vient d'apprendre la mort de la directrice du centre de recherche MS... Pauvre Subaru! Ton enquête n'aura servi à rien, car le centre va fermer ses portes définitivement...

     - Cela me rappelle qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange hier soir, annonça le médium, pensif. J'étais au centre MS puis je me suis réveillé ce matin dans mon lit, sans avoir le souvenir d'être rentré!

     - Mais c'est impossible?! lança Hokuto.

     - Et pourtant, je suis sûr d'être allé là-bas hier soir...alors comment se fait-il que...

     - Dépêchons-nous, coupa vivement Seishirô .

     Il démarra et enclencha une vitesse:

     - Sinon, nous allons être en retard pour déjeuner au restaurant Hazuki!

     - Ca ne va pas Seishirô? questionna Hokuto tout en lui tirant l'oreille. J'ai l'impression que tu essayes de nous cacher quelque chose...

     - Non, pas du tout! répondit-il avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

     La jeune fille attrapa son frère par les épaules pour lui demander son avis :

     - Qu'en penses-tu Subaru?

     A ce moment, Seishirô donna un coup de volant brusque qui propulsa Hokuto et Subaru de l'autre côté de la voiture.

     - KYAAAA! cria-t-elle. Seishirô, tu es fou! On aurait pû avoir un accident!

     - HA HA HA HA !

     Ce fut la seule réponse du vétérinaire.

     - Arrête de rire et regarde la route! ordonna-t-elle.

     Et c'est ce qu'il fit!!

      _Trois jours plus tard :_

       Subaru regarda attentivement autour de lui, sensible au moindre changement d'air, essayant de percer l'obscurité de la pièce. Aucune lumière ne pouvait fendre les ténèbres qui avaient envahi le dojo. Dès que l'on allumait, les ampoules éclataient, les bougies semblaient être soufflées par un vent invisible et les lampes à pétroles brûlaient leur essence en moins d'une seconde.

      Sa grand-mère l'avait appelé la veille pour lui confier cette mission qui paraissait bien délicate et assez inhabituelle... Mais après tout, n'était-il pas coutumier des phénomènes étranges?

      Il repensa au coup de fil qu'elle lui avait donné et sur l'objet de son appel.

      - De quoi s'agit-il? demanda Subaru.

      - Dans le quartier de Shibuya, dans un dojo réputé dont je tairais le nom, plusieurs personnes ont été victimes de faits inexpliqués. Des objets qui se déplacent ou qui disparaissent pour se retrouver ailleurs, des coupures de courant, des bruits étranges... Mais la nuit dernière, un des maîtres du dojo a été sauvagement assassiné...

      - Comment? Mais je n'en ai pas entendu parler, que ce soit au... 

      - C'est normal! coupa sa grand-mère. Des personnes influentes au gouvernement ont étouffé l'affaire. Etant de généreux donateurs, ils ne veulent pas que leurs noms soient trainés dans la boue.

      - Dans ce cas, cela concerne plutôt la police.

      - Non. La victime n'est pas morte d'une façon très...habituelle... dirai-je. Et suivant ce que nous avons trouvé, seul un maître du yin et du yang peut enquêter sur ce phénomène inexpliqué! Je vais vous faxer tous les détails dans quelques instants. Ensuite, ce sera à vous de jouer mon enfant!

      - Très bien. J'irais donc à ce dojo pour voir ce qu'il en ait.

      - Dites-moi Subaru, avez-vous rencontré quelques problèmes récemment?

      Gyahh! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là? Elle n'était tout de même pas au courant de ce qui se passait entre lui et Seishirô...??

      - NON! heu... Hokuto et moi-même sommes en pleine forme!

      Il n'allait quand même pas avouer que lui et son ami avaient des relations...assez intimes! Et qui, du point de vue de sa grand-mère, serait inconvenant et très immoral pour un jeune homme de sa condition et avec un destin pareil!

      Mais la vieille femme insista :

      - Etes-vous sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé?

      - Oui. Je vous prie de me croire!

      Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix.

      - J'ai encore eu cette vision.

      - Vous voulez dire avec le... ceriser? demanda anxieusement Subaru.

      - Oui. Subaru, tu seras la proie du cerisier! Ne le laisse pas t'emporter...

      - Grand-mère...

      - Je t'en prie, méfie-toi. Ne le laisse pas capturer ton esprit!

       La voix de la médium se brisa sur ces derniers mots.

      - Ne vous inquiètez pas! Je suis toujours vos recommandations car je sais que c'est pour mon bien.

      - J'espère que vous n'avez toujours pas retiré vos gants...

      - Non, grand-mère...

      - Bien. Je dois vous laisser maintenant. Une enquête vous attend. Je vous envoie tout de suite le fax. Prenez soin de vous, Subaru!

      - Vous aussi, grand-mère. Aurevoir.

      - Aurevoir.

      Elle lui avait encore parler du cerisier. Il sentit un frisson lui courir l'échine. il avait toujours la même sensation quand il y pensait. Qu'était donc ce cerisier?

      Ses réflexions furent coupés par un bruit à peine audible venant d'un coin de la pièce. Il sortit quatre cartes magiques et les envoya autour de lui. Les mains jointes, il murmura une incantation. A peine avait-il finit de les prononcer que les papiers s'enflammèrent. Il eut le temps de voir des incriptions dans une langue inconnue inscrite sur un des murs. Des mots écrits avec du sang. Sûrement celui de la victime.

      De nouveau, il entendit un bruit. Cette fois-ci, cela venait de derrière lui. Au moment même où il se retournait, les flammes magiques cessèrent de brûler, et Subaru se sentit projeter en arrière, contre les inscriptions sanglantes.

      Une main invisible lui serra la gorge et le souleva. Son manteau de cuir noir crissa contre la paroi, et il agita ses membres dans tous les sens pour tenter de se libérer. 

      - Qui... êtes-v... vous? réussit à dire Subaru.

      Pour toute réponse, l'étau sur son cou se resserra de plus en plus. L'air lui manqua. S'il ne réagissait pas maintenant, il mourrait étouffé, avec en prime la nuque brisée.

      Le jeune médium porta sa main gauche dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et en retira une nouvelle carte. Puis, il invoqua son magnifique shiki blanc. Celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs, majestueux, avant de fondre sur la chose ou la personne qui attaquait Subaru.

      Tout de suite, le jeune homme retomba lourdement sur le sol. D'un bond, il se releva et sortit du dojo. Il fallait qu'il réflechisse aux évènements qui s'étaient produits et aux émotions qui l'avaient assailli.

      En tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose. Ce qui avait tué le maître Egawa et qui  l'avait attaqué à son tour n'avait rien d'humain. Et que ce "fantôme" était dangeureux.

      Très dangeureux.

       _Chez Seishirô :_

       La sonnerie tira le vétérinaire de sa somnolence. Il se leva du canapé de cuir noir où il s'était allongé et alla ouvrir la porte.

       - Subaru? Je t'en prie, entre.

       L'onmoyji ne répondit pas et passa près d'un Seishirô tout à fait éveillé. Il ne remarqua pas que son regard était devenu glacial et d'une étrange couleur doré. Il suivit le jeune homme au salon. C'est alors qu'il nota les taches de sang sur son dos.

       - Mais... qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Tu es blessé? demanda-t-il, affolé.

       Le jeune homme interrompit son geste un bref instant avant d'enlever complètement son imper de cuir.

       - Oh, non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas le mien, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

       Le vétérinaire se précipita, ramassa le vêtement avant de sortir de la pièce tout en lançant:

       -Assieds-toi! Je vais mettre ça à laver et te préparer un peu de thé.

       Subaru ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se sentait fatigué et sa gorge était encore douloureuse. Il s'installa confortablement sur le cuir du canapé, posant sa tête sur un coussin moelleux et ferma les yeux. Il entendit des bruits de casseroles et de tasses venant de la cuisine et cela le rassura. Après tout, il était chez Seishirô, son ami... et presque son... amant. Il se sentit flotter dans un cocon de bien-être et de chaleur lorsque la voix de l'intéressé le fit sursauter.

        - Subaru?! Qu'est-il arrivé à ton cou?

        Le Sakurazukamori posa le plateau et se précipita vers le médium pour inspecter fébrilement sa gorge. Il vit très nettement des marques rouges imprimées sur la chair tendre. Cinq marques qui ne laissèrent aucun doute quand à sa provenance. Cinq doigts avaient serré avec fureur son cou délicat.

        - Ce n'est rien. Je t'assure! dit Subaru avec un pauvre sourire. Ca va passer!

        - Oui, mais...

        Subaru posa une main gantée sur la joue de Seishirô et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

        - Ca va.

        Le vétérinaire poussa un soupir et recula. Il prit une tasse, versa du thé bien chaud, et le servit au jeune homme.

        - Bois, ça va te faire du bien. Je vais chercher du miel et une pommade pour ta gorge.

        - Je te remercie, Seishirô.

        Il quitta le salon à grandes enjambées.

        Le jeune homme buvait le liquide chaud à petites gorgées, appréciant sa saveur. Décidément, son ami savait préparer le thé comme il l'aimait!

        Le Sakurazukamori revint, mit un petit ramequin avec du miel sur la table basse en face de Subaru et ouvrit le tube de pommade.

        - Enlève ton pull, s'il te plaît, pour que je puisse bien étaler la crème.

        Le médium l'enleva et rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant son cou blanc à Seishirô.

        Ce dernier, du bout des doigts, commença à masser la zone douloureuse tout en le questionnant sur l'origine de ces marques. Subaru lui expliqua son aventure et son bref combat avec l'entité.

         - Je viendrais avec toi la prochaîne fois, annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme.

         - D'accord, mais reste derrière moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit!

         - Tu te fais du souci pour moi?

         - Non! Enfin... oui...

         Seishirô arrêta d'appliquer la pommade et referma le tube.

         - Tu as fini?

         - Il manque encore quelque chose, répondit-il d'une voix mystérieuse. Mais que me disais-tu déjà? Tu t'inquiètais pour moi, c'est ça?

         Les joues de Subaru se teintèrent de rose.

         - Oui... je ... enfin tu sais! Je tiens beaucoup à toi... souffla-t-il.

         Pour toute réponse, Seishirô lui fit un sourire irrésistible, prit la cuillère de sa tasse et la trempa dans le miel. Puis il la porta à la bouche du jeune homme qui l'avala lentement. Cet aliment avait un effet apaisant et l'onmoyji s'enfonça encore plus dans le canapé en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

         C'est alors qu'il sentit des lèvres fraîches se poser son cou et l'embrasser délicatement. Cinq baisers compta-t-il. Pour chacune des marques. Puis quelques secondes après, Seishirô s'empara voluptueusement de sa bouche. Il la caressa avec la langue, l'effleura, la titillant, replongeant dans sa moiteur avant de se retirer à nouveau, répétant les mêmes gestes, aspirant la lèvre inférieure. Il voulait que Subaru l'encourage, accepte ce qu'il lui offrait de sa propre volonté.

          - Sei...shirô... balbutia -t-il.

          Cette fois-ci, il ne pensa même pas à le repousser. Et pour quoi faire d'ailleurs? Après tout, c'est ce qu'il désirait non? C'était pour ça qu'il était venu chez lui plutôt que dans son appartement.

          Il agrippa les larges épaules du vétérinaire, approfondissant leur baiser, et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Le Sakurazukamori se laissa faire et se coucha à ses côtés sans cesser de l'embrasser.

          Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

          - J'ai cru que je n'arriverai plus à respirer, lança Seishirô en souriant.

          Subaru rougit de plus belle et se sentit audacieux :

          - Tu veux qu'on essaie de voir combien de temps on peut rester comme ça?

          - Autant de fois que tu le voudras!

          Sur ce, leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau. 

          Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser durant de longues minutes, ne pouvant se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Puis, Subaru posa sa tête sur la poitrine musclée de son amant, ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

          Seishirô se leva une demi-heure plus tard, le jeune homme dans ses bras, et le coucha dans son lit. Il rabattit une couverture sur leurs deux corps enlacés et s'endormit à son tour avec cette seule pensée en tête. Celui qui avait osé s'attaquer à Subaru allait le payer très cher...

          _Au dojo :_

          Il se tenait devant la porte coulissante, indécis. N'était-il pas risqué de faire entrer Seishirô avec lui? Et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose? Il secoua la tête voulant effacer de son esprit toutes pensées désagréables.

          - On y va? demanda le Sakurazukamori.

          - Oui. Mais tu...

          - Je ferai attention, je te le promets.

          Il posa un baiser sur le front soucieux de Subaru, lui prit la main, et après une bref inspiration, ils entrèrent enfin dans l'antre du mal.

          La pièce était devenue froide mais toujours aussi obscure. Comment les ténèbres pouvaient-ils être aussi épais? Il n'y voyait goutte mais le fait de sentir la présence rassurante de son ami le rendit plus combatif.

           - En effet, il fait très sombre, annonça Seishirô.

           L'onmoyji entendit un frottement, un bruit de papier et un clac. Il entraperçut la flamme du briquet et comprit que son compagnon avait allumé une cigarette. La lumière rougoyante s'éloignait et il comprit qu'il se déplaçait dans la pièce.

           - C'est bizarre, il fait plus froid que la dernière fois...

           Le Sakurazukamori ne dit rien et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il sonda mentalement le dojo et observa qu'une présence malsaine se tapissait dans les murs, sur le sol, et même dans l'air. On n'entendait aucun son. Le bâtiment était silencieux comme une tombe.

           Enfin, une silhouette invisible se matérialisa, suintant à travers les fissures. 

           Réagissant au quart de tour, les deux hommes se préparèrent à une éventuelle attaque. La forme, d'apparence vaguement humaine, se coulait d'ombre en ombre, progressant rapidement.

           - Elle arrive, dit Seishirô.

           Subaru n'eut pas le temps d'être étonné par la perspicacité de son compagnon.

           L'entité se déplaça tout à coup à une vitesse virtigineuse et frappa brutalement le jeune homme à la poitrine. Plié en deux, le souffle coupé, il lança un sort d'immobilisation. Qui resta sans effet d'ailleurs. Il crut entendre un rire étouffé, inhumain. 

           - Ca va? demanda Sei.

           - Oui. Juste un peu blessé dans mon amour-propre!

           Subaru joignit les mains, murmura une incantation et balança une carte magique vers le plafond qui s'embrasa en une seconde. Heureusement, grâce à la protection qu'il avait rajouté, la lumière ne disparaitrait pas. 

           Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Cette fois-ci, sans la moindre difficulté, il put inspecter la pièce. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était vide. Ou plutôt, elle semblait vide. Il vit Seishirô, l'air concentré, tenant sa cigarette entre ses doigts, tourner lentement la tête à droite et à gauche.

          - Qui êtes-vous?

          Soudain, son corps se pétrifia. Des fils invisibles l'enlacèrent et le comprimèrent sans ménagement. Il se débattit farouchement, mais rien n'y fit. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Tous ses sens furent bloqués. Il tenta d'appeler son ami mais ses paroles restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge.

          Il sentit l'étau se renforcer et crut que ses os allaient se briser si la pression continuait ainsi. C'est alors que ses yeux se mirent à grésiller, puis ce fut le tour de ses cheveux, de son cerveau.

          Le sakurazukamori huma une odeur de brûlé et vit son bien-aimé être soulevé dans les airs, s'embraser comme une torche et être projeté contre l'un des murs comme une misérable poupée de chiffon.

          Subaru remua légèrement les lèvres :

          - Sei...shi...rô...

          Une langue de feu lécha son corps, brûla sa peau, contracta ses muscles. Paniqué, il comprit qu'il allait brûler vif. Il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom et tout devint noir...

A SUIVRE...


	5. Save 02

**SAVE**

**_part 2_**

****

( par Dark Angel )

****

****

****

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent :_

_Un nouveau meurtre attire l'attention de notre jeune médium préféré. Le lieu de l'assassinat, un dôjô réputé, est encore maculé du sang de sa victime. Subaru est violemment agressé par une forme invisible et s'en tire de justesse. Il se réfugie chez son ami Seishirô qui lui annonce qu'il l'accompagnera la prochaîne fois. Le lendemain, tous deux se rendent au dôjô mais le jeune médium est grièvement blessé..._

_           Au dojo :_

          - SUBAARUUUU!!!!!!!!!

          Le Sakurazukamori se précipita vers le corps inerte de son bien-aimé.

D'un geste aussi rapide que précis, il sortit une carte magique, la balança sur Subaru et murmura une incantation. Des gerbes d'eau se déversèrent, éteignant instantanément le feu qui le ravageait.

          Il plongeait la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en tirer une autre, quand il fut interrompu par une main invisible qui l'attrapait par le col et qui le soulevait dans les airs. La chose le secoua comme un prunier et Seishirô se trouva à moitié assommé contre le mur.

          Ce fut à cet instant que le faciès du jeune homme se transforma. Son air tranquille, son regard doux fut vite remplacé par des yeux d'une froideur intense, et un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres.

          - Tu as osé le toucher! Lui faire du mal!

          Le jeune homme joignit les mains contre sa poitrine et appela la magie par ses paroles. Un vent glacial se souleva, refroidissant tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Mais Seishirô ne sentit pas la morsure du froid. Il semblait comme immunisé. L'entité semblait hésiter à l'attaquer. Elle ne paraissait pas comprendre que celui qui était en face d'elle, avait un immense pouvoir médiumnique, identique à celle du jeune homme évanoui, tout en étant différente et sensiblement plus puissante.

           Il écarta les bras et les lança en avant, son sort entortillé et lové comme un serpent prêt à jaillir entre ses mains. Il cria un dernier mot et lança son attaque fulgurante contre l'ombre qui avait reculé.

           Le sort la frappa de plein fouet.

           Un hurlement déchirant et inhumain se répercuta dans le dôjô, rebondissant contre les murs, se prolongeant d'une façon effroyable.

           Puis soudain, le silence.

           L'entité s'était enfuie, se glissant à travers les fissures du mur, et entre les lattes de bois.

           Sans attendre, Seishirô se précipita vers le jeune Sumeragi. Il se jeta à genoux, écarquillant les yeux face au désastre. Les yeux humides, il enlaça le torse de son compagnon, le souleva, et le serra contre lui doucement.

           Subaru était à peine reconnaissable. Sur sa peau noircie par le feu, des cloques se formaient. 

           _A l'hôpital :_

__

__

           Subaru était allongé dans un grand lit, des bandes de gaze enserrant son corps mince. Divers instruments, dont une perfusion, étaient reliés à son bras et à son visage. 

           Seishirô était à son chevet ainsi qu' Hokuto qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

           Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années entra dans la chambre, un dossier sous le bras. Il était petit, décharné, mais ses prunelles dégageaient une douceur sans faille. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille, se racla la gorge et se lança:

            - Je vois que vous êtes de la famille...__

          - Va-t-il s'en sortir docteur? demanda le vétérinaire.****

            - Eh bien... pour tout avouer, nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions mais... son cas est assez compliqué.****

            - Je vous en prie, hoqueta Hokuto entre deux sanglots, ne nous cachez rien!

            Le médecin s'approcha de la soeur de Subaru et lui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

            - Ses brûlures sont trop graves pour être convenablement soignées. Et il est tombé dans le coma durant notre opération chirurgicale. Je crains, mademoiselle, que votre frère reste ainsi pour le restant de ses jours... Je suis désolé.

            _Pour le restant de ses jours..._

            Derrière eux, Seishirô se figea lorsqu'il entendit ses derniers mots. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

            Sans prononcer un seul mot, il sortit de la pièce, laissant Hokuto pleurer tout son saoûl, le docteur près d'elle.

_            blessures trop graves... dans le coma..._

            Il s'envola, l'esprit embrumé.

_            Pour le restant de ses jours... de ses jours... __de ses jours... __de ses jours...__ de ses jours...___

- NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Le jeune homme hurla. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit douloureuse et même au-delà. Sa souffrance était énorme. Il hurla contre celui ou celle qui avait attaqué Subaru, vociférant des menaces de mort, plus atroces les unes que les autres. Et enfin, il hurla contre lui-même, contre son incapacité et son impuissance à protéger celui à qui il avait fait une promesse il y a longtemps... celui qui était devenu une autre partie de lui-même et qui avait su se frayer un chemin vers son coeur désert d'émotions...

_             Autour du dôjô :_

Deux jeunes lycéennes marchaient d'un bon pas, tout en riant. Arrivées à un croisement, elles s'arrêtèrent.

             - Bon, à demain alors! dit l'une d'elles.

             - O.K! Pense à ramener les CD!

             - Pas de problème! Ciao!

             - Bye!

             Elles se séparèrent.

             La plus petite des deux prit une rue perpendiculaire à celle qui entourait le dôjô. Elle eut un frisson en pensant à ce qui y était arrivé il y a quelques jours. Les gens du quartier en parlaient, mais tout le monde faisait comme si rien de particulier avit eu lieu.

             Un souffle glacé lui chatouilla la nuque.

             Elle frissonna et il lui sembla voir quelque chose se déplacer du coin de l'oeil.

             Elle cala son sac sur son épaule et porta une main tremblante à sa poitrine, tout en accélérant le pas. Elle détestait passer par ce quartier mais ce chemin était plus rapide et censé être plus sûr pour elle.

             Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et elle pivota sur elle-même, les nerfs à vif. Elle soupira de soulagement en ne voyant personne.

             La jeune fille se retourna, un léger sourire aux lèvres en se traitant de paranoïaque, mais elle ne put aller plus loin. Une main fantômatique bâillonna sa bouche tandis qu'elle était entraînée dans les ténèbres de la ruelle...

_             A la clinique de Seishirô :_

             Le jeune vétérinaire n'avait pas la tête à son travail. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui, il alla vers la porte d'entrée, retourna la pancarte sur laquelle était écrit _Fermer_ et la verrouilla.

             Il enleva sa blouse blanche, donna à manger à ses petits amis à quatre pattes, et se dirigea vers le petit coin cuisine qu'il avait aménagé à côté de son bureau où les maîtres de ses clients signaient leurs chèques.

             Il se prépara du café, s'installa dans son bureau bien calé dans un fauteuil en cuir, et sirota sa boisson chaude en songeant à Subaru. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il était à l'hôpital et il était toujours dans le coma. Hokuto passait ses journées à son chevet, lui parlant de tout et de rien, lui lisant des livres ou tout ce qu'elle trouvait sous la main. Lui, il n'arrivait pas à faire comme elle. Il passait son temps au boulot, et à trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de cette... chose!

             Sauf, la nuit dernière. Il était allé le voir à l'hôpital, se faufilant discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre. Assis à ses côtés, il n'avait fait que le regarder, essayant de voir sous ses pansements, son visage, la courbe ses lèvres...

             Il était resté ainsi tout la nuit, fixant son regard sur le corps émacié de son bien-aimé. Avant de partir, il avait posé un baiser sur le front du jeune malade et s'en était allé. Le voir comme ça c'était tellement... éprouvant! Il était si plein de vie!!

            C'est alors qu'il remarqua que quelque chose s'enfonçait dans la paume de sa main. Hébété, il fixait sans le voir, sa tasse en miettes, les doigts crispées sur les morceaux de porcelaine qui lui restaient dans la main et le sang qui coulait de ses petites blessures, tombant goutte à goutte sur le tapis.

            Hé bien! Il était beaucoup plus affecté par l'immobilité de Subaru qu'il ne le pensait...

            Il se leva, ramassa les débris de porcelaine et nettoya ses coupures avec de l'antiseptique. Il retourna s'asseoir, et décida de jeter un coup d'oeil au journal qu'il avait acheté ce matin. Peut-être cela lui changerait-il les idées...

            Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva brusquement de son bureau, renversant son fauteuil à terre. Là, à la page cinq. Une jeune fille de 16 ans a été découverte morte dans les poubelles près de la rue où était situé le dôjô. Il lui manquait les deux tiers de son sang. Il courut jusqu'au porte-manteau, attrapa son imper noir et sortit de la clinique comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

_              Le soir même au dôjô :_

              Le Sakurazukamori s'installa au centre de la pièce vide. Du moins pour l'instant. Avant de venir, il s'était purifié aussi bien le corps que l'esprit et avait revêtu la tenue traditionnelle de son clan. Ironiquement, c'était la même que celle de Subaru. Mais au lieu d'être d'une blancheur immaculée, elle était aussi noire que les ténèbres. Il avait tracé l'étoile des Sakurazukamori -la même que celle des Sumeragi mais inversée- à la cire d'une bougie noire, préparée spécialement pour ce genre de cérémonie. Devant lui, il avait posé un bol rempli d'eau. Pour la protection.

             Enfin prêt, il prononça d'une voix claire les mantras dont il avait besoin en joignant ses mains, qui accomplissaient presque toutes seules les gestes rituels et ancestraux.

             - OM...hayaba...shirekha...Om...

             Les yeux grands ouverts, ses lèvres bougeant au rythme de son incantation, il vit défiler les évènements effroyables qui se sont passés au dôjô, quelques jours auparavant, quand Subaru n'était pas encore un simple légume...

             Lorsque tout fut fini, Seishirô eut un sourire glacial.

             " Alors, c'était donc ça!" songea-t-il.

             Il se releva, effaça les traces de son passage et s'en alla.

            _Chez les Sumeragi :_

            Hokuto, les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré ces derniers jours, alla ouvrir la porte lorsque quelqu'un sonna chez elle.

            Elle esquissa un sourire pitoyable quand elle reconnut son visiteur.

            - Entre Seishirô.

            Le vétérinaire ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et passa devant elle.

            - Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger Hokuto, déclara-t-il en montrant un sac plastique qu'il avait à la main.

            - Merci. C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas faim.

            - Il le faut pourtant, répondit-il avec un gentil sourire. Si tu tombais malade, ton frère ne me le pardonneras jamais.

            Elle porta une main au visage masculin qui lui faisait face et en caressa la joue avec délicatesse sans dire un mot.

            Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le sofa du salon et Seishirô déballa la nourriture qu'il avait apporté. Il en posa une partie devant la jeune fille. Mais devant son manque évident d'appétit, il se renfrogna.

            - Fait un effort, voyons! Il faut qu...

            C'est alors qu'il sentit l'aura. Elle était bien présente mais faible.

            - Qu'est-ce que...?!

            Hokuto le regarda, notant qu'elle avait compris sa question informulée.

            - Oui. Il est là.

            Le vétérinaire se leva et courut comme un dératé jusqu'à la chambre.

            Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se figea devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

            Subaru était bien là, oui. Mais dans le même état qu'à l'hôpital. Tous les instruments médicaux l'avaient suivi et il était toujours relié aux machines.

            Il sentit une présence dans son dos.

            - Je ne pouvais plus le laisser là-bas, chuchota une voix étouffée par le chagrin. Au moins ici, il est chez lui. Je peux le surveiller nuit et jour et lui faire sentir mon amour à tout moment... Je... je ne voulais plus... je...

            Elle éclata en sanglots déchirants. Le jeune homme ferma la porte, se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui et trempa sa chemise de larmes.

            - Chhhhuut... Allons...

            Tout en la tenant contre lui, il emmena doucement la jeune fille vers sa chambre. Là, il la fit asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et lui ôta ses chaussons. Agenouillé devant elle, les yeux baissés, il laissa ses mains posées sur ses chevilles. Elle lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête. Puis elle attira son visage vers le sien comme au ralenti. 

             Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que des pétales, encore humides par les larmes qu'elle avait versé. Quand elles touchèrent les siennes, il eut un léger choc mais il ne la repoussa pas. Elle recula, plongeant son regard aussi semblable que celui de son bien-aimé dans le sien.

             Hokuto l'embrassa de nouveau, tout en déboutonnant la chemise de Seishirô. Puis elle l'attira dans son lit, entre ses bras...

*

             Sur le dos, allongé dans les draps froissés, le Sakurazukamori regardait le plafond. La jeune fille était à côté de lui, pelotonnée sous les couvertures, dormant enfin du sommeil du juste.

             Il rejeta le drap qui le couvrait, et se leva, torse nu. Il portait encore son pantalon même si celui-ci était ouvert sur son ventre ferme.

             Le léger tic-toc de la pluie qui tombait contre la vitre l'attira vers la fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur et vit que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à se finir.

            Il se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.

            Il regarda la forme allongée dans le lit et sortit de la pièce, récupérant au passage le reste de ses vêtements.

            Ses pas le dirigèrent vers la chambre de Subaru. Il entra et se rhabilla à l'intérieur, sans allumer la lumière. Il préférait rester dans les ténèbres. Il s'y sentait bien.

            Il prit une chaise et l'installa tout près du lit. Il s'y assit et posa ses coudes sur ses jambes, les mains jointes. 

            Il soupira et dit:

            - Je n'ai pas pu, Subaru. Je n'ai pas pu! Ce n'était pas toi!

            Il se jeta à genoux, prit une main entourée de bandes blanches et la serra tendrement entre les siennes. Il murmura à son oreille, la voix rauque:

            - Je n'ai pas pu... Nous étions tous les deux en train de nous caresser quand... nous avons compris que nous faisions une erreur. Nous cherchions un moyen de nous consoler mutuellement mais... 

            Il s'arrêta une minute et reprit:

            - Je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse. Mais nous avons compris que si nous ne nous arrêtions pas maintenant, nous le regretterions toute notre vie et que nous te ferions du mal... ainsi qu'à nous-même. Je... je t'aime, Subaru. Il n'y a que toi qui compte. Te voir comme ça me rend tellement malheureux! As-tu pensé à notre promesse? Il ne nous reste peu de temps avant de l'accomplir...****

                Seishirô inspira profondément et se pencha au-dessus des lèvres de son aimé. Il les baisa avec ferveur et se releva. Il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

            - Je ne sais pas si cela pourra t'aider mais je l'espère de tout mon coeur!

            Alors qu'il n'était qu'en enfant, et que sa mère était encore vivante, elle lui avait appris un sortilège de guérison. Sachant le destin qui l'attendait, il ne s'en était jamais servi et n'en avait éprouvé nul besoin. Mais aujourd'hui...

            Il tente de se rappeler chaque mot, chaque parole et se lança.

            L'énergie magique du sort entoura le blessé, l'enveloppant dans sa douce froideur. De la sueur perla au front du Sakurazukamori, alors qu'il faisait appel à toute sa concentration, à toute sa magie pour renforcer son effet. Puis, le sortilège se résorba de lui-même.

            Le jeune homme n'osa plus bouger. Cela avait-il fonctionné?

            Il prit des ciseaux dans un tiroir du bureau de Subaru et coupa une bande qui recouvrait ses cheveux. Puis, délicatement, il enleva le gaze qui lui enveloppait la tête. 

           Devant ses yeux ébahis, il vit les brûlures les plus légères disparaître complètement, tandis que les plus profondes essayaient de faire de même. Cela risquait de durer un petit moment et il espérait que tout son corps subissait la même transformation. Jusqu'à la guérison totale. Il le souhaita de toutes ses forces! 

           Maintenant, c'était à Subaru de jouer. S'il voulait vraiment se réveiller et sortir de son lit, il ne devait compter que sur lui-même...

           Un peu plus rassuré sur son sort, il embrassa de nouveau les lèvres pâles et se retira. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. A préparer.

           Et l'entité qui avait osé lui faire du mal ainsi allait le payer. Très chèrement!

_           Deux jours plus tard, au dôjô: _

          Le Sakurazukamori se tenait très droit et immobile à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il avait soigneusement préparé son coup et allait se servir de la peur de l'entité pour l'attirer à lui et la tuer. 

         Un sourire d'une froideur polaire se forma sur ses lèvres et monta jusqu'à ses yeux. Puis, il entra.

         Il sentit que la source de tous ses malheurs était présente dans la pièce. Bien.

         L'illusion se mit en place...

_" Non! Pas comme cela Asako!! Tu dois porter ton coup plus haut!"_

_"Bi...bien, maître!"_

_Asako se tient maintenant dans les vestiaires, finissant d'essuyer l'eau qui coule sur son corps. Les autres sont déjà partis. Il est seul. Comme "il" le souhaite. Il avait prit une douche comme toujours après l'effort. "Il" n'aime pas sentir l'odeur de la sueur sur sa peau. Cela le rend malade._

_Le jeune garçon frissonne de peur. "Il" est méchant s'il n'obéit pas à ses ordres. Très méchant. "Il" lui fait toujours mal dans ces cas-là..._

_Il sent un souffle sur sa nuque et Asako en lâche sa serviette._

_Des mains fortes se pressent sur ses épaules et malaxent les muscles de ses bras, de sa poitrine, en descendant toujours plus bas._

_Le garçon tremble de tous ses membres et des larmes perlent à ses yeux noirs. Il renifle sachant que s'il pleure cela le mettrait en colère._

_L'homme le pousse brutalement contre les cases en fer. Il sent une poignée s'enfoncer dans les côtes tandis que la serviette qui lui ceint les reins est arraché._

_Un corps dur et moite se plaque contre son dos. Une respiration rauque résonne à ses oreilles. Ses jambes sont violemment écartées et le cauchemar recommence..._

Seishirô se concentra et l'illusion se renforça. L'entité venait de mordre à l'hameçon. Elle revivait les scènes qui l'avaient marquées.

_Les années passent et toujours les mêmes gestes. Les mêmes habitudes. Huit années s'écoulent ainsi dans la torture, dans la peur, dans la honte._

_Asako a 17 ans maintenant et il n'en peut plus. Son existence même est insupportable. Il décide de jouer le tout pour le tout._

_Le maître le rejoint dans les vestiaires comme d'habitude. Il est tard. Parfait. Il l'attend._

_"Il" arrive par derrière. Action immuable. Le jeune homme sort un poignard qu'il avait caché dans la serviette blanche. La lame s'enfonce dans le bras. Malheureusement pour lui, l'homme a porté son poids sur la gauche et l'arme blanche ne fait que le blesser. _

_L'homme réagit au quart de tour. Il lui tord le poignet et réussit à arracher l'arme des mains de l'adolescent. _

_Ils luttent._

_De nouveau, la lame s'enfonce dans la chair. Elle ne rate pas sa cible. Elle s'enfonce jusqu'au coeur._

_Il recule, horrifié par son geste._

_Asako s'écroule à terre sans un bruit._

           La silhouette fantômatique se tordit dans tous les sens. Elle s'écroula à terre, prostrée et sans défense. En plein dans le pentacle magique.

           Seishirô lança le sort adéquat et l'entité, qui était en fait Asako, disparut dans les limbes. Sans aucune planche de salut pour son âme. Pour toujours.

           Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol, lentement, en soupirant de soulagement. C'était fini. Asako ne ferait plus de mal à personne.

               Il pouvait retourner voir Subaru.

_           Chez les Sumeragi:_

           - Hokuto, comment va-t-il? questionna-t-il anxieusement.

           -Oh, Seishirô!

           La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras.

           - Quoi? Que se passe-t-il?

           Elle renifla.

           - Il..Il s'est réveillé!! Et...et... il n'a presque plus de brûlures! Le docteur n'en croit pas ses yeux!

           Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase. Il s'était précipité dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il stoppa net en le voyant assis sur son lit, bien calé contre ses oreillers. Il lui sourit.

           Aucun bandage ne le recouvrait comme une momie. Aucune machine n'était présente. Juste son Subaru et son merveilleux sourire.

           Le jeune homme lui ouvrit les bras et Seishirô courut jusqu'à lui, effleurant d'une main tremblante la peau si douce, chaque trait de son visage...

           - Subaru... murmura-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

           - Sei... shirô... souffla le convalescent.

           Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, n'osant croire à leur bonheur, n'osant croire qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau se toucher.

           Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes qui leur parurent des siècles puis le Sakurazukamori  prit la parole.

           - Tu sais... pour le dôjô... c'est réglé...

           Il ferma les yeux et se serra encore plus contre son aimé.

           - Je m'en suis occupé...

           Subaru sursauta.

           - Toi? Mais... tu n'as pas assez de compétences pour cela! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer!!! Tu es inconscient ou quoi??!!!!!! cria le jeune homme.

           - Subaru! Calme-toi! Tout s'est bien passé... Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça...

           - L'as-tu guidé vers les sphères inférieures?

           - Oui, bien sûr. Comme toi tu l'aurais fait...

           Ce n'était pas vrai mais le jeune Sumeragi était trop sensible. L'âme d'Asako errerait éternellement sans aucun espoir de retour...

           Il lui mentait,oui. Pour son bien... mais aussi pour ses desseins.

_           Le lendemain, chez les Suméragi:_

          - Tu as vu ça, Seishirô? dit Hokuto.

          - Quoi? demanda le vétérinaire.

          - Dans le journal! Là! C'est en tout petit. Pour un peu je ne l'aurais pas remarqué...

          Elle montrait du doigt un article. Subaru et Seishirô posèrent leurs tasses de thé et se penchèrent sur son épaule.

          Les colonnes annonçaient la découverte d'un corps enterré dans les sous-sol du dôjô. Après enquête, la police a découvert que le cadavre s'appelait Yuki Asako. Il avait encore un poignard planté au mileu du thorax. Il avait été abusé sexuellement depuis sa tendre enfance par un des maîtres du dôjô, celui-là même qui a été retrouvé mort, il y a presque deux semaines...

           - C'est horrible, murmura Hokuto. Le pauvre...

           - Oui, répondit Subaru. Il n'a pas eu d'enfance...il a vécu comme un animal, dans la peur, dans la honte sans personne à qui se confier.

           - Mais pourquoi y a-t-il eu d'autres victimes presque vidées de leur sang?questionna la jeune fille, perplexe.

           - Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais le seul point en commun qu'elles avaient avec Asako, c'est qu'elles étaient de son âge et...

           Seishirô ne put continuer, un peu gêné.

           - Et...?

           - Eh bien, elles étaient vierges et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre d'après les recherches que j'ai faites, Asako prélevait le sang de ses victimes pour le boire et s'en recouvrir le "corps" en une monstrueuse parodie de purification. 

           - Le sang pur de l'agneau, souffla Subaru. Un sang non souillé par les perversités de l'homme...

           - Comme c'est triste... il a tellement souffert, ajouta Hokuto.

           - Oui, continua Seishirô, mais les jeunes filles aussi...

           - Aucun de nous, ne connaîtra jamais sa souffrance, confirma Subaru.

FIN


	6. Box

**BOX**

( par Dark Angel )

_La plupart des gens aiment chanter des chansons d'amour tragiques..._

_Cela leur donne l'impression, de ne pas être seuls au monde..._

_Au karaoké :_

" Forever loooove, forever dream

  Reste avec moi

  Soutiens mon coeur volant en éclat à l'aube 

  Reste à mes côtés.

  Jusqu'à la fin de la tempête, 

  Reste encore à mes côtés.[...]

  Forever loooove, forever dream

  Dans les flots de mes larmes,

  Les magnifiques saisons continueront quand même à se succéder encore et encore.

  Forever love!!!!! "  (1)

          - Ouahhou!! Seishirô!!!!! Je ne te savais pas si romantique! cria Hokuto.

          - C'est que mon Subaru d'amour m'inspire et me donne des ailes...

          Le jeune homme en question devint rouge comme une pivoine.

          - Seishirô!!!!

          - Ha ha ha ha !! Et maintenant, c'est à toi, Subaru!

          Ce dernier sursauta, légèrement effrayé.

          - Moi...? Mais je ne sais pas chanter!

          Elle porta une main à sa poitrine, effarée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

          - Quoi? Tu ne sais pas chanter!? Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que nous sommes venus ici aux frais de Seishirô, spécialement pour te faire plaisir!

         Elle se jeta au cou du vétérinaire et continua sa tirade:

         - Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas gâcher cette surprise, payée à la sueur de son front, qu'il t'as faite!?

         D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé d'aller se changer les idées dans un karaoké après la période du rétablissement miraculeux de Subaru.

         Le jeune médium ne sut plus où se mettre face à l'insistance de sa jumelle.

         - Et bien, je ne connais aucune chanson et je n'ai pas tellement l'oreille musicale...

         Seishirô se tourna vers Subaru avec un large sourire confiant.

         - Allez Subaru, je suis sûr que tu as une très jolie voix... et que tu seras tout à fait capable de chanter!

         - Sei... Seishirô...

         Hokuto s'écarta du Sakurazukamori et alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère, un air déterminé sur le visage.

         - A partir de maintenant, tu devras faire tout ce que Seishirô te demandera si tu n'arrivais pas à chanter!

         - QUOI?!

         - Décidément, je trouve que tu as vraiment de très bonnes idées! s'exclama Seishirô d'une voix tout à fait sérieuse.

         - Mais si par malheur tu n'arrivais pas à chanter, mon cher petit vétérinaire, c'est toi qui deviendrais son esclave!

         Discrètement, Subaru tentait de s'éloigner discrètement des deux compères.

         - Mais et toi, Hokuto? demanda-t-il.

         - Moi? Mais je ne compte pas! Je suis une fille!!

         - Si tu le dis, répondit malicieusement le jeune homme.

         La jeune fille mit de force le micro dans les mains de son frère et enclencha la machine tout en lui criant:

         - Allez, vas-y Subaru!

         - AHAA!!!!

         Seishirô se leva brusquement, tâta une poche sur le devant de sa chemise et déclara:

         - Zut, je n'ai plus de cigarettes!

         Il se pencha vers son bien-aimé en lui demandant très gentiment:

         - Dis-moi, Subaru, serais-tu assez mignon pour aller chercher un paquet de Mild Seven au distributeur à l'entrée du bar?

         Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il acquiesça, prit l'argent que lui donnait son ami et disparut aussi sec!

         Hokuto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

         - Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu l'avais fais exprès?!

         Il prit un air innocent.

         - Mais, je ne sais pas de quoi tu pa...

         La sonnerie d'un portable interrompit sa phrase. 

         - Ce n'est pas le mien, dit Seishirô, je ne l'ai pas emmené.

         La jeune fille se précipita sur son sac à main et en sortit l'appareil. Elle décrocha.

         - Oui...?

         Deux minutes après, elle raccrochait, inquiète.

         - C'était mon amie Angèle. Tu sais, l'étrangère. Elle a des ennuis. Faut que j'aille la rejoindre...

         - Vas-y Hokuto! Si elle t'a appelé, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de toi!

         Il eut un immense sourire devant la mine déconfite de sa future belle-soeur.

         - Moi et Subaru allons rester ici encore un peu si ça ne te fais rien. Nous avons un pari et un gage à respecter, même si tu n'es plus là...

         - Hohohohohoho!!! C'est très bien, Seishirô!! Soit entreprenant!

         Elle attrapa son sac à la volée et courut jusqu'à la sortie.          

         - Et fonce!!!! Ciao!!

         Lorsque Subaru revint, cinq minutes après le départ de sa soeur, avec le paquet de cigarettes demandé, il trouva Seishirô assis tranquillement sur le canapé, feuilletant la revue avec les différents titres des chansons proposées.

         - Où est Hokuto?

         - Elle a dû partir. Une amie l'a appelé parce qu'elle avait des petits ennuis et tu connais ta soeur... Elle accourt quand quelqu'un de sa connaissance a besoin d'elle.

         - Oui. Elle est gentille... 

         Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux tandis que le jeune homme s'asseyait à son tour, près du vétérinaire.

         - Heu... on s'en va alors?

         - Mais non! Ce n'est pas parce qu'Hokuto n'est pas là, qu'on ne peut plus s'amuser!

         Il se leva et se dirigea vers un petit bar encastré dans le mur insonorisé.

         - Tu veux boire quelque chose?

         - Un jus d'orange, s'il y a, s'il te plaît!

         - Gazeux ou non gazeux?

         - Non gazeux.

         - Des glaçons?

         - Oui, deux!

         - O.K!

         Seishirô prépara la boisson de son ami et se versa un doigt de vodka russe. 

         Il revint à sa place et lui tendit son jus de fruit. Ils sirotèrent leurs verres en silence, ne sachant que dire. La musique et les clips continuaient de défiler sur l'écran ce qui donnait une ambiance sonore, meublant le peu de conversation -quasi inexistante même- de nos deux protagonistes. 

        C'était d'ailleurs tant mieux car Subaru sentit que son visage brûlait. Il regardait devant lui, vers le sol, portant de temps en temps son verre à ses lèvres desséchées.

        Un mouvement à côté de lui, lui fit remonter la tête, et il vit Seishirô se saisir du micro en toussotant.

        - Bon... On est là pour chanter oui ou non? Je commence!

        Il choisit une bande et la démarra.

        Bizarrement, il chanta de sa belle voix de baryton toute une panoplie de chansons aussi différentes les unes que les autres. Tout y passa: de la variété, du rock, de la pop, une ballade et même du disco! Subaru était en larmes tellement il riait de l'imitation du vétérinaire des Village People tandis qu'il scandait les paroles de "Macho men" et "YMCA"...

        Détendu, le jeune homme suivait les performances de son acolyte avec attention et avec bonheur. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi bien... du moins depuis son "accident"!

        Le Sakurazukamori s'arrêta un court instant pour souffler, heureux de voir le jeune homme rire aux éclats. Il sourit et choisit une autre chanson.

        Il se tourna vers Subaru, toujours assis sur le canapé, et ferma les yeux. Il s'imprégnait de chaque note de musique. Il ouvrit la bouche et formula les plus belles paroles que Subaru ait jamais entendus...

        " En lâchant ton bras, j'ai retenu mon souffle

          Je ne pourrai plus jamais te toucher

          J'ai serré contre moi ton corps brûlant et murmurant

          Et nous deux nous allons en nous gelant****

          Cette nuit où je t'ai longuement embrassé

          Je ne pensais qu'à dérober et tout s'est détruit

          Je ne vois plus rien - Tu n'es plus là

          J'ai tout perdu "

        Seishirô se rapprochait lentement et tendait une main suppliante vers le jeune médium, les yeux fixés sur lui, brillant d'une émotion intense.

        " Les nouvelles du rêve se sont languies violemment

          Sentiments qui ne parviennent pas au loin

          Souffrance qui enveloppe lâchement, tendrement

          Déchiquette toutes mes prières

          Des cris se sont rouillés sur la pluie

          Ne m'abandonne pas, ne me laisse pas tout seul

          Sur ma tempe est resté ton parfum qui me transperce

          Même si je mourais

          Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi

          Si ça va en se détruisant..."

         Subaru, les larmes perlant aux yeux, sentit les doigts de Seishirô se poser sous son menton, d'un geste tendre, pour lui relever la tête. Il se pencha et souffla les dernières paroles à quelques centimètres à peine des lèvres de son jeune ami, d'une voix tremblante:

          " Alors... tue-moi..." (2)

          La musique vibrante se tut. Et les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougé, encore figés par l'émotion de la chanson, par les sentiments intenses qui parcouraient leurs corps et qui serraient leurs gorges.

          Le Sakurazukamori ploya sa nuque, prêt à embrasser le jeune homme, mais ce dernier, eut un sursaut de volonté. Il sauta sur ses pieds et s'éloigna.

          Il lui tournait le dos, et, discrètement, se frotta les yeux pour éliminer le début de larmes qui montraient le bout de son nez.

          Seishirô, les paupières closes, eut un sourire en coin.

          " Tant pis, songea-t-il, ça sera pour plus tard."

          Et sur cette pensée optimiste, il s'assit à la place encore chaude de son petit protégé. Nonchalant, il croisa les jambes, posa un coude sur le dossier du canapé et rejeta la tête en arrière.

          Il fit sursauter Subaru quand il parla:

          - Alors, que vas-tu chanter?

          Bizarrement, il ne répondit pas, ni ne bougea.

          - Subaru?

          - Je...

          - ...?

          - Je ne... connais aucune... chanson...

          - Mais... ce n'est pas possible, voyons! Tu dois en connaître forcément une ou deux?!

          - No... Non...

          Il vit les épaules du médium s'affaisser.

          - Regarde sur la liste que j'ai laissé à côté de l'écran. Un titre va certainement te dire quelque chose!

          - Ce n'est pas la peine, Seishirô.

          - Allez, fais un effort! Tu...

          - Je te dis que non!

          Il n'avait pas haussé la voix mais le Sakurazukamori sentit la fermeté du ton. Il en fut étonné. Il retenta d'infléchir Subaru mais celui-ci resta inflexible.

          C'est alors qu'une pensée incongrue traversa l'esprit de l'assassin. Son coeur fit un bond. Etait-ce encore plus facile qu'il ne l'avait prévu? Etait-il possible que...?

          - Subaru... Tu ne veux pas essayer, c'est ça?

          Ce dernier hocha la tête. 

          Seishirô eut du mal à en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles.

          - Tu... voulais que je... gagne... le pari qu'a lancé ta soeur... tu...

          Le corps de l'onmoyji tremblait mais ne se retournait toujours pas.

          Seishirô se leva sans un bruit et rejoignit son compagnon. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux parfumés à la pêche de son amant si fragile tandis que ses mains encerclèrent sa taille fine. Il resta ainsi, un long moment, immobile.

          Puis, un bras mince se plaça lentement derrière sa nuque et une main gantée couvrit les siennes.

          Soudain effronté, Subaru recula pour mieux sentir le grand corps musclé contre le sien, cherchant sa force, sa chaleur.

          Le vétérinaire soupira et lui murmura à l'oreille:

          - Si tu as compris les règles du... jeu, tu sais que maintenant, tu dois faire tout ce que je t'ordonne...

          Il happa le lobe de son ami entre ses lèvres pour le mordiller et le titiller de la langue.

          - Oui... répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

          Satisfait, il sourit tout contre son cou et en suçota la chair tendre. Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux lui offrir sa gorge et appuya à la base du crâne de Seishirô pour accentuer la caresse.

          Subaru s'abandonna dans ses bras.

          Le Sakurazukamori laissa courir ses mains sur son torse, savourant la fermeté des muscles déliés sous l'étoffe. Tout en lui le séduisait: son parfum, son physique, sa force, sa générosité... S'il était raisonnable, il s'éloignerait et s'efforcerait de recouvrer ses esprits. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Pas encore. C'était si bon de se laisser aller...

          D'un geste sensuel, il lui caressa le dos. Le jeune homme frémit et le vit se pencher sur lui. Comme si il était hypnotisé, Subaru entrouvrit les lèvres.

          Ce baiser, il en rêvait!

          Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour aller à la rencontre de sa bouche. L'étreinte fut délicate, presque maladroite. Pourtant, le jeune Sumeragi ne put retenir un gémissement. Il se pressa contre lui, cédant à un désir aussi soudain que violent, et resserra les bras autour de son cou.

          Leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

          - J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser la première fois que je t'ai vue , chuchota Seishirô.

          - Je n'en crois rien, protesta-t-il, le souffle court. J'étais plutôt ridicule...

          - Non. Tu étais si excitant, allongé par terre, tes vêtements moulant ton corps comme une seconde peau...

          Subaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait le vertige. Il se  retourna et se pelotonna contre lui.

          Il pencha sa tête brune en arrière et leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau. Une intense chaleur les souda l'un à l'autre. Seishirô étreignit son bien-aimé, l'écrasa contre lui et il se laissa faire, nouant même ses bras minces autour de son cou. Lorsqu'il l'obligea à lui ouvrir sa bouche, leurs souffles et leurs langues se mêlèrent avec une ardeur et une passion qui les dévorèrent comme une flamme.

          Le vétérinaire fut saisi en quelques secondes d'un désir brûlant qui lui fit tourner la tête. Ce qui lui arrivait là n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vécu précédemment avec d'autres partenaires.

          Quand il s'écarta de Subaru et déposa de petits baisers sur ses lèvres gonflées, il laissa échapper une plainte troublée qui faillit le perdre pour de bon. Il s'ébroua, tentant de réfréner les exigences quotidiennes d'un corps privé de plaisirs charnels.

           Les grands yeux verts du jeune homme étaient dilatés. La rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues témoignait de la même fièvre qui l'avait saisi aussi puissamment que lui.

           - Sei...

           Le vétérinaire souleva son ami, le porta jusqu'au canapé et l'y allongea. Ce n'était pas la chose à faire s'il voulait respecter ses résolutions. Subaru se remettait à peine de sa convalescence. Sa dernière enquête avait failli mal tourné. Et cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Mais son corps n'était déjà plus en état d'écouter sa raison.

            - Encore un baiser, implora le jeune homme, en tendant ses bras.

            - Rien qu'un, alors... murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

            Subaru lui abandonna instantanément une bouche brûlante, au goût d'orange. Seishirô eut la sensation qu'il s'enflammait tout entier. Incapable de réprimer son désir, il se pressa étroitement contre ces courbes tendres, si douces, qui semblaient n'attendre que lui. Subaru tourna la tête, ouvrant ses lèvres en un gémissement silencieux tandis qu'il semait des baisers fiévreux sur son visage, sur sa mâchoire, sur la ligne pure et si sensible de son cou blanc.

            - Oh, Seishi...rô...

            Cette voix de gorge, ce soupir de bien-être étaient si sensuels que le jeune vétérinaire sourit intérieurement. Subaru avait beau être innocent, il réagissait à ses baisers avec une ardeur et une rapidité qui le laissait pantois. Il se pencha de nouveau, ayant l'impression de se noyer. Un seul baiser, avait-il dit. Et il avait la ferme intention de s'en tenir là...

            A regret, il s'écarta de cette bouche tentatrice. Il enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule du jeune homme qui reprenait difficilement son souffle. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait en un mouvement frénétique qui se ralentit progressivement. A son tour, Seishirô contrôla sa respiration mais son sexe comme celui de son ami étaient encore douloureusement durs, du fait de ne pas avoir été assouvis.

            Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans bouger, savourant juste le contact de leur corps qui échangeaient leur chaleur.

            - Subaru...

            Il s'écarta et remit bien ses lunettes. Elles étaient légèrement de travers. Il se redressa et s'asseya posément près de l'objet de son désir. Ce dernier fit de même et défroissa ses vêtements d'une main tremblante.

            - Je...

            - Subaru! Seishirô!!!! Me revoilà!!!! fit la voix stridente d'Hokuto.

            - Déjà de retour? demanda calmement le Sakurazukamori.

            - Oui! Tout compte fait, je suis revenue plus vite que je ne le pensais!!!

            Elle balança son sac par terre, près de la table basse où étaient encore posées les verres à moitié vides et se jeta sur son frère.

            - Et toi, tu as chanté, j'espère???

            Subaru, les joues rouges, se leva et emporta les verres et les déposa près du petit comptoir tout en bredouillant:

            - Eh, bien... en fait... heu... je...

            Le jeune homme sursauta quand deux bras musclés lui ceintura la taille et qu'une joue se posa contre la sienne.

            - Sei... Seishirô!

            Ce dernier s'était glissé derrière lui, sans faire un bruit, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

            - Eh! Ooh!!!! vociféra la jeune fille.

            Le jeune médium s'écarta de celui avec qui il était prêt à faire l'amour dans un karaoké!

            - Ha ha ha ha ha!

            Hokuto les regarda étrangement, puis fourra un micro dans les mains du vétérinaire. Elle pointa un doigt vengeur vers son jumeau en ordonnant:

            - Subaru, ne crois surtout pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça! Tu es condamné à chanter " Onegai kiss me again " (3) avec Seishirô!!

            - Hokuto!! protesta le médium, rouge de confusion, tandis que Sei riait toujours...

FIN

_(1) "Forever love" de X-Japan = qui connait pas , hein??_

_(2) "Mo Todokanai kamo shirenai hito e"  de Kôji Nanjô dans l'album Zetsuai 1989 (ça veut dire " Pour la personne que je ne pourrai peut-être plus atteindre"- ou du moins quelque chose comme ça!!^^;)_

_(3) "Onegai kiss me again" de Naoko dans le CD City Hunter'91_


	7. Rebirth 01

**REBIRTH**

**_Part 1_**

****

( par Dark Angel )

_A l'hôpital :_

         Subaru et Hokuto Sumeragi se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente, près du bureau des consultations. L'onmyoji ne se sentait pas très bien depuis quelques jours mais cela ne semblait pas être très grave. Mais comme d'habitude, sa jumelle se faisait trop de soucis sur sa santé depuis son coma. Cela l'avait beaucoup affectée et au moindre signe suspect, elle l'envoyait direct chez le médecin.

         Il toussa, essayant de réfréner le plus possible sa toux. Il sentit alors une main fraîche se poser sur son front.

         - Ne t'inquiète pas Hokuto, le docteur m'a dit que j'avais une simple grippe... D'ailleurs, il m'a même fait un vaccin! ajouta-t-il pour la réconforter.

         - Tu es mon seul frère... C'est bien normal que je me fasse du souci pour toi! répliqua-t-elle, anxieuse. Subaru, je suis vraiment inquiète de te voir dans cet état! Depuis que...

         - Je sais.

         Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

         - Merci, tu es gentille!

         Une annonce les prévint que ses médicaments étaient disponibles à l'accueil et Hokuto partit les chercher. C'est alors que Subaru vit un jeune garçon s'asseoir à côté de lui en souriant. Il fit de même. 

          - Tu es venu ici tout seul? demanda-t-il gentiment.

          - Oui, mais ma maman viendra me chercher tout à l'heure!

          Le jeune homme fut touché par l'air enfantin de l'enfant.

          - Tu as l'air très sage...

          - Tu as attrapé la grippe? questionna-t-il, curieux.

          - Oui, mais comme le docteur m'a fait une piqûre, je serai vite guéri... Et toi, tu as une grippe aussi?

          Le garçon se troubla légèrement.

          - Non, euh...

          Il montra du doigt un couloir vide, au bout de laquelle se trouvait une salle à la porte fermée.

          - Regarde là-bas... c'est la salle de soin où j'irai tout à l'heure... En attendant, je dois rester ici car ce n'est pas encore mon tour.

          C'est alors qu'une voix féminine les interrompit:

           - Yuya... Yuya, tu peux venir!

           - Tu reviens bientôt?

           - Heu oui, après-demain. Pour chercher mes médicaments.

           - Chouette alors! Tu reviendras me voir? Je suis ici tous les deux jours...

           - Tous les deux jours?! murmura Subaru, étonné.

           - Allez Yuya, c'est l'heure! insista l'infirmère.

           - Oui!

           L'enfant s'éloigna et salua joyeusement le médium.

           - Au revoir, à après demain!

           Puis il partit rejoindre l'infirmère et une femme d'une trentaine d'années à l'air fatiguée, qui en paraissait dix de plus.

           Hokuto revint enfin mais avec Seishirô!

           L'onmyoji rougit furieusement devant son amant. Il était toujours aussi suffoqué par l'élégance, la grâce presque animale qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il bougeait.

           - Sei... Seishirô...

           - Bonjour Subaru. Comment vas-tu? 

           Il avait son éternel sourire bon enfant aux lèvres. Le jeune homme savait que devant Hokuto, il arborerait toujours ce genre de sourire mais qu'en privé, il devenait plus sensuel, plus... carnassier. Comme s'il voulait le dévorer...

           - Mieux, merci. Mais que fais-tu là?

           Sa jumelle répondit pour le vétérinaire, expliquant qu'elle avait laissé un message sur son répondeur et qu'elle lui demandait -non!- qu'elle lui ordonnait de se rendre le plus vite possible à l'hôpital pour venir le chercher. Comme d'habitude, le jeune homme fut gêné du culot de sa soeur et d'avoir encore dérangé Seishirô dans son travail. Mais ce dernier affirma le contraire.

           Puis Subaru parla du jeune garçon qui l'avait tenu compagnie en attendant son retour et il demanda à son ami à quelle sorte de soins cette salle donnait.

           - Je pense que cet enfant vient à l'hôpital pour être dialysé... annonça-t-il tout de go, très sérieux.

           - Pourquoi? 

           Il lui expliqua la dure maladie que combattait Yuya depuis des années. 

_           Chez les Sumeragi :_

           Subaru se trouvait dans sa chambre, allongé sur le ventre, sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était en train de repenser à tout ce que lui avait appris Seishirô. Ce si gentil garçon avait une maladie vraiment inhumaine et cruelle pour son âge. Mais ses visites toutes deux ou trois fois par semaine à l'hôpital étaient indispensables s'il voulait vivre un tant soit peu normalement et plus longtemps.

          Il ferma les yeux, et enfouit son visage entre ses bras, en se promettant qu'il lui rendrait visite dès qu'il devra aller chercher ses médicaments...

          Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, le Sakurazukamori et Hokuto discutaient au sujet de Yuya et de l'importance qu'y accordait son jumeau.

         - C'est terrible, dit-elle. J'espère que Subaru ne se fera pas trop de soucis au sujet de ce petit garçon...

         - Hokuto, tu es vraiment une fille très gentille!

         Elle ferma les yeux, l'air sombre.

         - Non, ce n'est pas moi qui suis gentille... C'est Subaru... il a toujours eu tendance à trop partager les sentiments des autres. Lorsqu'il voit souffrir quelqu'un, il souffre... Lorsqu'il voit quelqu'un qui a de la peine, il est désespéré... Il ne peut rien y faire. Il est comme ça, au fond de son coeur. 

         Elle s'assit près de Seishirô et posa sa tête contre son épaule, continuant sa tirade:

         - Je suis sûre qu'il se souvient de chaque personne qu'il a rencontré, de leur douleur, de leur désespoir. Tous ces souvenirs sont ancrés en lui et il n'arrivera jamais à s'en débarrasser. Son âme est si pure! Pour l'instant, il réconforte les autres sans pouvoir s'occuper de lui-même... Mais si un jour, il tombait amoureux, je crois que...

         Elle s'arrêta, n'osant en dire plus. Mais le vétérinaire était suspendu à ses lèvres, et il brûlait d'impatience de connaître la suite, le fond de sa pensée.

         - Tu crois que...?

         - Je crois que... s'il aimait particulièrement quelqu'un et que cette personne le trahissait... il en mourrait!

         Seishirô lui répondit, affichant un sourire réconfortant:

         - Hokuto, laisse-moi te dire que tu es vraiment une fille adorable!

         Elle sauta sur ses pieds, enjouée, retrouvant sa gaité coutumière.

         - Ah! Ce gentil compliment mérite que je te prépare une spécialité maison! Je vais en préparer aussi pour Subaru!

        Puis elle s'en alla de la pièce en sautillant joyeusement.

        Le faciès du jeune homme changea du tout au tout. L'air jovial qu'il arborait disparut pour laisser place à un sourire rusé, et un regard glacial à vous en donner froid dans le dos. Il retira ses lunettes, songeur.

        - La gentillesse, la pureté de l'esprit, ce sont des sentiments que j'ignore. Je crois que c'est bientôt le jour de notre promesse... Subaru...

         L'onmyoji s'était assoupi mais il se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude se poser au creux de ses reins.

         - Que...?

         Il se rallongea en reconnaissant Seishirô. La main ne s'était pas enlevée et il en appréciait le contact brûlant sur son dos. Elle lui massait même lentement les muscles qui s'étaient crispés...

         - Subaru, ça va? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix douce.

         Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour admirer le visage racé de son compagnon. Il était vraiment superbe.

         - Oui. Je te remercie.

         - Alors tant mieux! En plus, ta soeur nous a préparé un repas digne d'un roi pour te remonter le moral! 

         - Si elle n'était pas là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai! Je l'adore!

         - Et je crois qu'elle te le rends bien non?

         Pour toute réponse, Subaru esquissa un sourire lumineux. Le vétérinaire tomba sous le charme encore une fois.

         - Et moi aussi je t'adore, ajouta-t-il d'une voix soudainement rauque.

         Il se pencha et effleura la joue lisse du bout des lèvres, les frottant légèrement de bas en haut, se rapprochant inexorablement de celles du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations que lui procuraient la peau de Seishirô contre la sienne. Il était comme électrisé et pourtant le vétérinaire le touchait à peine! Comment pouvait-il être aussi sensible en sa présence? Comment pouvait-il réagir aussi passionnément à son contact?

          Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées. Toute sa concentration s'orientait en un point unique: la bouche de Seishirô contre la sienne, sa langue qui glissait sur les contours, lentement, avant de passer la barrière des dents pour enfin se mêler à la sienne. Le véterinaire leva une main, pour entourer le visage fin du jeune homme entre ses doigts et en profita pour caresser la lèvre inférieure avec son pouce.

           Subaru bougea, pour se mettre sur le côté et pour mieux savourer le contact de leurs corps qui se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, comme doués d'une vie propre. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant tandis que l'autre s'agrippait convulsivement sur la nuque, et de ses doigts, il attrapa presque avec violence les courtes mèches noires. Une fois sur le dos, il fit basculer le grand corps musclé contre le sien, et il en savoura le poids, le pressant contre lui encore plus fort comme s'il souhaitait se fondre en lui.

            - SUBARU!!!! SEISHIRÔ!!!! cria Hokuto depuis le salon. C'EST PRÊT! A TABLE!!!!!

            Subaru posa son front contre celui de Seishirô. Tous les deux étaient haletants. Ils s'écartèrent en souriant puis ils se levèrent sans dire un mot. Le Sakurazukamori attrapa son compagnon par les épaules et lui piqua un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres humides et gonflées.

            Ils franchirent la porte, déçus l'un comme l'autre de n'avoir pu aller un peu plus loin. De cet instant intime trop court à leur goût. 

            Ils allèrent s'asseoir à table, mais le médium, gêné, avec encore le visage brûlant, n'osait regarder sa soeur dans les yeux de peur qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose. Seishirô, lui, mangeait tranquillement, et devisait avec Hokuto comme si de rien n'était. Il en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Comment arrivait-il à se composer un visage serein, un sourire innocent devant elle quelques minutes seulement après leur torride baiser? Il était effaré par l'aisance de son ami à se comporter naturellement devant une tierce personne... Lui-même n'arrivait pas à ce résultat aussi rapidement. C'était comme si en entrant dans cette pièce, il avait ôté un masque et qu'il en avait remis un autre aux traits parfaitement lisses, qui convenait très bien à la situation d'ailleurs!

              Mais il n'y pensa plus lorsqu'il entendit rire les deux êtres qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, et il se joignit à eux, se détendant enfin, appréciant seulement d'être en leur compagnie.

_              A l'hôpital :_

              Subaru Sumeragi ne comprenait plus rien. Avait-il basculé dans un monde de folie? Etait-ce vraiment réel cette femme qui se jettait sur lui avec un couteau?

              Il avait rendu plusieurs fois visite à l'enfant car celui-ci se trouvait mal en point et était hospitalisé. Il avait vécu la tragédie que cette mère endurait, du choix qu'elle avait dû faire il y a quelque années et qu'elle regrettait en même temps, car une question fondamentale lui torturait l'esprit: et si elle avait choisi Yuya à la place de sa soeur Maya? Le rein qu'elle avait donné, n'aurait-il pas été rejeté? Serait-il aujourd'hui en bonne santé? N'aurait-elle jamais vécu ce calvaire? Mais, maintenant les "et si" ne sont plus de bon aloi. Maya était morte et Yuya semblait prendre le même chemin sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire... Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas donné naissance à des enfants en bonne santé? Pourquoi son mari était-il mort, l'abandonnant face à ce triste avenir? Ne pouvait-elle vraiment rien tenter pour sauver son seul enfant? Son petit garçon adoré qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie? Tout était de sa faute! Oui... Tout était de sa faute...

               Le médecin et les infirmières avaient emmené Yuya dans la salle d'opération car son état physique s'était dégradé. Quand à sa mère... Elle était prostrée, à genoux sur le sol froid, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps usé par les épreuves. Subaru avait essayé de la réconforter mais elle s'était relevée, murmurant des mots sans suite, attrapant subrepticement le couteau à fruits, posé à côté de la corbeille.

               Elle se retourna, le regard fou et désespéré en disant:

               - Tu pourrais donner un rein à Yuya... Je t'en supplie...

               Il recula, frappé par les larmes qu'elle continuait de verser et par le sourire dément qu'elle esquissait.

               - Madame...

               Puis elle se jetta sur lui, le couteau levé et frappa. Subaru leva la main en un geste dérisoire de défense, et la lame lui entailla le cuir de ses gants et la peau. Du sang gicla.

               - Il faut faire vite, continua-t-elle, sinon il va mourir...

               Le jeune homme prit enfin une décision. 

               - Madame, écoutez-moi! cria-t-il. Je suis d'accord pour lui donner mon rein!

               - YUYA! hurla-t-elle, ne semblant pas avoir entendu ce que lui avait annoncé Subaru.

               Il ne se défendrait pas. Il regarda la pauvre femme, puis ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de grâce qui ferait de lui le futur donneur du jeune garçon.

               La femme fonça sur lui sans plus attendre. Puis, le couteau frappa. Tout alla très vite. Il entendit Hokuto crier son nom et pourtant il ne sentit pas la lame entailler sa chair. Une paire de lunettes se brisa et se fracassa sur le sol. Du sang coula.

               Subaru ouvrit les yeux et vit Seishirô faire face à la folle, lui tournant le dos. Il comprit, avec effroi, que le jeune homme avait pris le coup qui lui était destiné. Il avait été touché au visage! Il n'avait même pas hurlé de douleur!

               En effet, le Sakurazukamori avait posé sa main sur son oeil droit, essayant de réfréner l'hémorragie. Mais le sang se déversait à grands flots. 

               - Il me faut un rein... n'importe quel rein! répétait la mère de Yuya.

               Subaru était tétanisé. Il ne pouvait plus prononcer un seul mot. Il n'entendit pas sa jumelle crier le nom de Seishirô, et lui tenir le bras.

               L'assassin sourit furtivement. Etait-ce à cause de la femme qui se jetait de nouveau sur lui ou parce qu'il avait été blessé et que l'on s'inquiètait pour lui?

               La question resta sans réponse. Il bloqua l'attaque de la démente et lui fit lâcher le couteau. A ce moment-là, un groupe composé de médecins et d'infirmières se précipita vers la femme et vers lui. Il se laissa docilement prendre en charge par le corps médical qui l'emmena directement au bloc opératoire.

               C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Subaru put enfin murmurer le nom de son ami:

               - Seishirô...

               Il courut comme un dératé jusqu'à la salle d'opération, sa soeur sur les talons. Il se jeta sur la porte close et la frappa de ses poings serrés en hurlant une seule chose, un seul nom.

               - Seishirô! Seishirô!! Seishirô!!!

               - Subaru! cria sa soeur pour tenter de le faire revenir à la raison. Subaru, calme-toi!

               Elle le prit à bras-le-corps et tenta sans succès de l'éloigner de là. Mais elle fut violemment repoussée par son frère. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu se comporter ainsi, et elle en fut presque effrayée. Etait-ce vraiment son frère qui se jettait encore et encore contre cette porte? Qui hurlait sans relâche le nom de Seishirô?

               Hokuto vit enfin le visage de Subaru. Les larmes de Subaru. Ils coulaient à flots, semblant pouvoir jamais s'arrêter. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Il lui semblait qu'elle était face à un étranger. Il était si triste! Si désespéré! Et ce regard... Jamais elle n'oublierait ce regard... 

               - SEISHIRÔ!! hurla-t-il de nouveau avec rage et désespoir.

               Il ne faisait même pas attention à la douleur qui irradiait de ses poings. Ils étaient en sang tellement ses coups étaient violents. Hokuto ne pensait pas qu'une telle colère mêlée au chagrin l'habitait. Et il réagissait ainsi à cause du vétérinaire. Elle se posa des questions sur les sentiments qu'éprouvaient son jumeau envers le jeune homme. Serait-il possible qu'il... l'aimât? Et que cet amour lui était...rendu? Elle eut un pincement au coeur.

               - Subaru, chuchota-t-elle, anxieuse.

               Elle le vit s'éffondrer par-terre, le front appuyé contre la porte, laissant des traînées de sang.

               - Seishirô, murmura-t-il, comme s'il n'osait croire que le jeune homme allait survivre à ses blessures.

               Hokuto resta là, immobile, observant son frère prostré, qui se laissait aller, face à son chagrin, face à sa peine... jusqu'à en perdre la raison... 

                _Chez les Sumeragi :_

                Subaru était assis contre le mur de sa chambre, ses bras enserrant ses genoux. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière, préférant de loin rester dans les ténèbres, comme l'était son coeur. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir perdu son sang-froid légendaire!

                Et le verdict était sans appel. Hokuto venait de lui apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'y avait aucun espoir pour l'oeil droit de Seishirô. Il avait perdu la vue. Les médecins étaient formels. Même une opération était inutile. De nouveau, il avait pleuré et sa colère avait explosé. Hokuto avait réussi à le calmer mais...

                Il devait lui demander pardon. Oui. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. En espérant qu'il ne lui en voudra pas... Mais il en doutait. Il n'avait pas le courage de le voir maintenant. Un lâche, voilà ce qu'il était! Il ne voulait pas être rejeté! Il ne voulait pas qu'il le déteste! Subaru avait peur tout simplement. Peur de ne plus être aimé...

                 _A la clinique de Seishirô :_

                 Subaru avait décidé de remettre son entrevue avec Seishirô pour le lendemain matin. Quand il s'était levé -il avait à peine fermé l'oeil de la nuit-, il avait pensé subitement aux animaux de la clinique. Il fallait s'occuper d'eux! Les nourrir, les cajoler un peu pour ne pas qu'ils se sentent seuls... Alors, il s'était préparé et était parti sur le lieu de travail de son ami.

                 La porte d'entrée était ouverte et il en fut surpris. Le jour venait à peine de se lever. Qui pouvait être là? Un client? Non. Ils n'avaient pas encore été prévenus. Un voleur? Peut-être...

                 Les sourcils froncés, l'oreille attentive, il entra sur la pointe des pieds. Personne dans la salle d'attente. Ni dans le bureau. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix douce. Elle provenait de la pièce où était les animaux enfermés dans leurs cages. Il entrebâilla la porte et vit une femme qui se tenait debout, de dos. Elle pivota légèrement sur la droite et il vit qu'elle caressait un chat. Il avait un bandage sur une patte. Le félin ronronna de contentement et elle le reposa. Elle procéda ainsi avec les trois derniers petits pensionnaires puis elle fit face à Subaru. Elle sursauta et porta une main tremblante à sa poitrine.

                  - Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle, angoissée.

                  L'onmyoji s'avança d'un pas et déclara en souriant légèrement et en baissant la tête:

                  - N'ayez pas peur, mademoiselle! Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire peur! Je m'appelle Subaru Sumeragi et je suis un ami de Seishirô Sakurazuka, le vétérinaire de ce cabinet.

                  Elle soupira de soulagement et une lueur étrange traversa son regard sans qu'il le remarque.

                  - Oh! Dans ce cas... Moi je m'appelle Nao Yamida et je suis aussi vétérinaire. Je suis la remplaçante du Docteur Sakurazuka!

                  - La remplaçante? questionna le jeune homme, surpris.

                  - Oui! L'organisme privé pour lequel il travaille a eu vent de son accident, et m'a contacté à l'aube pour venir en toute urgence ici. Comme il avait beaucoup de patients...

                  Tandis qu'elle parlait, Subaru observa plus attentivement la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment très belle. Et une aura de douceur se dégageait de sa personne. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui, avec de longs cheveux noirs, presque bleutés, nattés, qui lui retombaient sur l'épaule et dont les mèches folles entouraient son visage comme un halo. Ses yeux étaient noisettes et pailletés de vert. Un nez droit, une bouche rouge et gourmande. Il se demanda si elle n'avait pas des origines européennes. Maintenant, elle était ouverte et souriante et cela éclairait ses traits un peu sévères. Quand à l'habillement... Il ne voyait pas grand-chose à cause de la blouse blanche qu'elle portait déjà, mais il nota le jean noir un peu lâche et les baskets rouges de marque. Un stylo était posé sur son oreille gauche ce qui lui donnait un air un peu désordonné.

                   Il sentit ses joues le brûler lorsque son regard scrutateur se posa sur sa poitrine. Il voulut l'éviter mais ses yeux étaient comme attirés. Il nota la rondeur prometteuse du corsage et s'en voulut de cette pensée sans pudeur...

                   - Je ... je comprends.

                   - Mais au fait, que faites-vous ici, Subaru? Je peux vous appeler Subaru, n'est-ce pas?

                   - Je ... Je vous en prie! En fait, j'étais venu pour nourrir les animaux durant l'absence de Seishirô.

                   Elle frappa dans ses mains comme une petite fille.

                   - Comme c'est gentil à vous! Mais allons plutôt dans le bureau. Nous y serons plus à l'aise pour parler! ajouta-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

                   Une fois dans la pièce, ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, Subaru lui confiant son désir de secret de devenir à son tour vétérinaire et Nao, révélant qu'elle ne pratiquait que depuis deux ans et que cela avait toujours été son rêve...

                    - Je suis désolé, Nao, mais je dois y aller. Du travail m'attend! s'excusa-t-il en se levant.

                    Elle haussa un fin sourcil interrogateur.

                    - Vous me paraissez bien jeune pour travailler! Oh! Mais je suppose que c'est un job comme tout étudiant qui se respecte! Mais ne négligez surtout pas vos études, hein!

                    - Ne vous inquiètez pas!

                    Il se courba légèrement en avant.

                    - Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli.

                    Elle se pencha à son tour pour le saluer.

                    - C'est à moi de vous remercier de m'avoir tenue compagnie. Je n'ose vous demander cela... Mais...

                    - Oui?

                    - Pourriez-vous passer cet après-midi si vous êtes libre? Vous pourriez me parler de votre ami et m'aider à la clinique. Je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu tête en l'air et de l'aide ne serait pas de refus.

                    Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle le devança.

                    - Je comprendrais si vous ne pouviez venir, mais ça me ferait... très plaisir! finit-elle un peu gênée.

                    Subaru rougit et se reprit.

                    - Ca ne me dérange pas du tout! Je viendrai. Vers 14h00, ça ira?

                    - C'est parfait! assura-t-elle.

                    Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

                    - Merci encore! Et à tout à l'heure!

                    - Merci de votre hospitalité! Aurevoir!

                    - Aurevoir Subaru!

                    Ils se saluèrent de la main et le médium dirigea ses pas vers le centreville en ayant cette étrange pensée en tête, mais très troublante: il était fasciné par Nao et même plus. Il était attiré par elle comme il était attiré par Seishirô...

                    Et quand il s'est détourné, il ne vit pas les yeux yeux glacials qui lui percèrent la nuque et le sourire pervers qui s'était formé sur les lèvres rouges...

A SUIVRE...


	8. Rebirth 02

                                                              **REBIRTH**

**_   PART 2_**

****

                                    ( par Dark Angel )

          _A l'hôpital :_

          Subaru décida enfin d'aller voir Seishirô. Pour se faire un peu pardonner de ne pas lui avoir rendu visite plus tôt, il avait acheté des pâtisseries après sa sortie de la clinique. C'était les gâteaux favoris de son ami.

          Allait-il lui pardonner? Hokuto lui avait assuré que oui mais il en doutait. Il se sentait si mal. Et pourquoi? Il savait très bien pourquoi. Il n'était pas resté à son chevet, et il avait repoussé le plus possible le moment où il allait le voir après "l'incident". Non. Il n'y avait pas que ça.

          Il se sentait coupable d'avoir éprouvé des sentiments... presque amoureux envers la remplaçante du jeune homme. De l'avoir admiré, d'avoir ri avec elle, d'avoir succombé à son charme alors que Seishirô avait perdu définitivement son oeil droit par sa faute et qu'il reposait dans sa chambre aseptisée.

          Il arriva devant la porte et prit une profonde inspiration. Au moment où il allait toquer, il entendit des bribes de voix filtrer et la voix calme de Seishirô.

          - Oui, c'est exact.

          - Si j'ai bien compris, vous ne souhaitez pas porter plainte contre cette femme? questionna une voix inconnue. C'est bien ça? Pourtant votre médecin m'a dit que votre oeil droit...

          Sans doute celle d'un policier.

          - Lorsqu'elle s'est emparée du couteau, elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Son fils qui continait à aller plus mal, ses inquiètudes face à l'avenir... Elle était à bout de nerfs. Je pense que le médecin chargé de soigner son enfant pourra en témoigner. Il connaît la souffrance de cette femme. Si je portais plainte, et qu'elle était condamnée, ajouta-t-il d'un air grave, qui s'occuperait de son fils, Yuya?

           Un silence embarrassé régna dans la chambre.

           - Alors... Vous êtes d'accord pour ne pas porter plainte? demanda le médecin, hésitant. 

           Seishirô fit son sourire bon enfant.

           - Oui, tout à fait. Et puis, cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, termina-t-il d'une voix basse.

           - Ah?

           - Ne vous faites plus de soucis pour moi. Mais faites en sorte que Yuya ne soit jamais au courant de cette histoire. Il est inutile de lui dire ce qui s'est passé, il souffre déjà assez à cause de sa maladie. Si en plus il savait que sa mère avait blessé quelqu'un...

           Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Subaru en entendant ces paroles.

           - Seishirô, murmura-t-il avec émotion.

           Il était si bon, si généreux avec autrui. Il ne pensait qu'au bien-être de l'enfant malade et à sa santé si fragile...

           On lui tapa sur l'épaule avec énergie en disant son nom avec entousiasme.

           - Subaru! 

           C'était Hokuto. Toujours aussi pétillante et plein de vie. Il se laissa entraîner par sa jumelle vers la chambre de Yuya, oubliant ses soucis personnels...

           _A la clinique :_

          Le jeune Sumeragi, après un rapide déjeuner tardif, se précipita vers la clinique de Seishirô où Nao l'attendait. Il arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, légèrement essoufflé.

          - Ah, vous voilà Subaru! s'exclama la jeune vétérinaire avec joie. 

          - Je suis désolé! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passé! s'excusa-t-il avec force courbette.

          La jeune femme agita la main avec insouciance.

          - Ce n'est rien, voyons! Cela arrive à tout le monde. Vous êtes si mignon que je vous pardonne immédiatement!

          Il piqua un fard en entendant ces mots.

          - Je vais fermer comme cela nous serons plus tranquille pour travailler.

          Tandis qu'elle allait vers la porte d'entrée, Subaru prit une blouse blanche dans le placard et s'en vêtit.

           - On y va?

           L'onmiyoji hocha la tête en souriant et suivit Nao dans la salle des petits pensionnaires de tous poils.

           La vétérinaire examina soigneusement tous les animaux, Subaru les tenant délicatement mais fermement entre ses doigts, les apaisant de sa voix douce. En effet, ceux-ci semblaient inquiets. Après tout, ils étaient habitués à Seishirô et non à cette jeune femme à l'allure un peu étourdie.

           Nao prit exemple sur son nouvel assistant, leur parlant à son tour, une note de tendresse dans le ton de sa voix. Puis, ils nettoyèrent les cages, leurs donnèrent à manger tout en leur attribuant caresses et petites tapes affectueuses.

           Lorsqu'ils finirent, il était déjà dix-huit heures passées et ils s'asseyèrent sur les fauteuils de la salle d'attente en soupirant de soulagement, harassés de fatigue, mais heureux d'avoir passé un bon moment ensemble.

           - Je te remercie, Subaru! Seule, je n'aurais pas pu finir aussi vite, lança-t-elle avec un sourire joyeux.

           - De rien! Et maintenant, les animaux se sont un peu habitués à toi. Ils ont senti ton odeur. Ils ne se rebifferont plus la prochaine fois que tu voudras les ausculter... répondit-il sur le même ton.

           S'étant très bien entendu lors de cette après-midi de travail, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de passer au mode "tutoiement". Le "vous" leur paraissait trop formel.

           - Tu te sens en forme pour un petit dîner? demanda tout d'un coup Nao.

           L'exorciste la regarda sans comprendre.

           - Je veux dire, veux-tu dîner avec moi ce soir? Nous irions au restaurant...

           Voyant l'hésitation du jeune homme, elle ajouta précipitemment:

           - C'est pour te remercier de ton aide!

           - Eh bien, dans ce cas, je ne peux refuser... répondit-il, intimidé, les joues légèrement rouges.

           - Je passerais te prendre vers 20h30.

           - Parfait. Voici mon adresse...

           Ils bavardèrent encore quelques minutes puis Nao le racompagna jusqu'à la porte. Subaru prit son imper et plongea son regard vert dans les profondeurs insondables de ceux de la jeune femme. Il y lut quelque chose d'indéfinissable sur lequel il n'osait mettre un nom. Et qui faisait écho à cette émotion qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. 

           Non! Il ne voulait pas y penser.

           Il avait l'impression de trahir Seishirô...

           - Eh bien, à tout à l'heure alors...

           - Oui. A tout à l'heure.

           Mais ses pieds restaient comme cloués au sol. Comme si une force invisible l'empêchait de s'en aller. Il vit comme dans un brouillard, Nao venir à lui et lui effleurer de ses lèvres sa joue lisse. Le contact fut bref mais ce fut pour lui comme une brûlure au fer rouge...

            Il partit sans un mot de plus. Il n'était plus nécessaire de parler. Ce baiser, autant se l'avouer, il l'avait attendu.

            Il pouvait sentir dans son dos, le regard de la jeune femme se poser sur sa nuque, un air pensif sur le visage certainement, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

                                                                  *

            _Une pièce sombre. La lumière y pénètre difficilement. Une voix se fit entendre. Aussi douce que de la soie. Un parfum de jasmin flotta dans l'air._

**            - **_Je l'ai vu. Il est beau._

_            - N'oublie pas ce que tu dois faire._

_            - Comment le pourrais-je? Tu me rabâches sans cesse les oreilles..._

_            - C'est étrange..._

_            Le bruit d'une étoffe qui crissait, qui glissait contre quelque chose occulta l'atmosphère silencieuse, presque religieuse qui y régnait._

_            - Quoi?_

_            - Lui._

_            - Et l'autre?_

_            - Bientôt. Tout cela sera fini._

_            - Non._

_            - Non?_

_            - Tout commencera._

_            Un rire cristallin, presque joyeux fusa dans l'air._

_            - Tu me fais rire._

_            - Cela te rend heureuse?_

_            - ..._

_            - Tu es heureuse?_

_            - Oui._

_            - Bien._

_            - Dans peu de temps, il n'y aura rien._

_            - Tu as peur?_

_            - Non. C'est ce que je voulais._

_            Silence._

_            - L'odeur du sang..._

_            - Sur lui?_

_            - Non. L'autre. Elle déteint presque sur lui._

_            - Comment?_

_            - Il est fort._

_            - Mais affaibli._

_            - Tu crois ça?_

_            - ..._

_            - Tu vois. Méfie-toi._

_            - Je le suis toujours._

_            Murmures feutrés._

_            - Pauvre poupée..._

_            - Pourquoi?_

_            - Bientôt, tu le sauras..._

                                                                     *

            _Chez les Sumeragi:_

            - Alors Subaru? Fin prêt? s'exclama gaiement Hokuto.

            - Tu es sûre que je devrais porter ça?

            - Quoi? Ils sont parfaits ces vêtements puisque c'est moi qui les ai choisi pour toi! Allez! Sors de là! Je veux te voir dedans!

            La porte de la chambre du médium lentement et il fit deux pas en avant, pour que sa jumelle puisse l'admirer tout à loisir.

            - Wouahouh!!! Je le savais! Hohohoho!!!! Je devrais travailler dans la mode moi! s'extasia la jeune fille.

            - Hokuto!! Ca me serre de trop! dit Subaru, gêné.

            - C'est fait exprès! La mode est aux vêtements moulants.

            - Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, plaida-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

            - Tss! Tss!!! Cela te va très bien. Dommage que ce ne soit pas avec Seishirô avec qui tu sors ce soir. Il se serait jeté sur toi! Après ça, je serais intervenu, lui rappelant qu'il a bafoué l'honneur et la pureté de ton corps, vous vous serez mariés et je serais enfin devenu sa belle-soeur!! hohohohoho!!!! lança-t-elle en riant très fort, une main près de son visage.

             - HOKUTO!!! riposta-t-il, rouge comme une tomate.

             - Bref! Dommage quoi!

             Redevenant sérieuse (NDA: pask'elle plaisantait là?! ^^;;;) et passant ses bras autour du cou de son jumeau, posant son front contre le sien:

             - Tu es très beau. Je suis fière de toi.

             Surpris, il haussa les sourcils.

             - Tu aides toujours les autres, tu les écoutes même s'ils ne s'en rende pas compte et même s' ils ne font pas l'objet d'une enquête. 

             Il voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il était tellement préoccupé par les problèmes d'autrui qu'il oubliait les siens et de s'occuper de lui-même. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés.

             - Et puis, tu vas sortir avec cette jeune fille. Cela serait bénéfique pour toi d'avoir une nouvelle amie. A part Seishirô, ou moi, tu ne fréquentes personne...

             Il sursauta et se serra contre elle.

             - Du moment que je vous ai tous les deux, je suis heureux.

             - Oui, mais...

             Il détecta une note de tristesse dans le ton de sa voix.

             - Hokuto?

             - Rien.

             Un coup de klaxon se fit entendre.

             - C'est Nao.

             Elle posa un baiser sur son front et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

             - Va t'amuser!

             - Je t'aime, petite soeur, lui dit-il, la gorge nouée.

             - Je t'aime, petit frère.

             Elle le prit encore une fois dans ses bras et le laissa partir.

             - Et ne rentre pas trop tard!

             Il la salua de la main et sortit.

             Hokuto ne put s'empêcher de se sentir inquiète pour lui... Un étrange pressentiment lui étreignait le coeur.

                                                                     *

             Subaru Sumeragi n'aurait jamais pensé passer une aussi bonne soirée. Et une journée aussi bouleversante en évènement. Tout allait très vite. Trop vite. Que faisait-il là? N'aurait-il pas dû être chez lui, dans sa chambre, plongé dans un sommeil bienheureux?

             Nao l'avait de nouveau embrassé sur la joue lorsqu'il était monté dans la voiture. Mais il avait senti que celui-ci n'avait pas la même charge... de désir que celui de la clinique. Un baiser amical, rien de plus. Il en fut presque déçu et se rabroua aussitôt pour cette pensée. Mais à quoi songeait-il?

             Ils firent le trajet jusqu'au restaurant dans un silence total, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Puis la jeune femme lui sourit lorsqu'il arrivèrent en vue de l'édifice et il ne put qu'y répondre, une douce chaleur se diffusant en lui. Il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue. Seishirô Sakurazuka était hors de sa tête. Il ne l'avait toujours pas vu depuis son accident. Bizarrement, cela ne le rendit pas coupable de l'avoir oublié...

              La jeune femme gara sa voiture dans le parking souterrain puis ils prirent l'ascenceur jusqu'au 26ème étage. Tandis que la cabine montait et s'arrêtait avant leur destination pour prendre d'autres personnes, Subaru sentit une paume se presser contre le dos de sa main alors que des doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens.

              Il tourna la tête et tomba sur le profil de la vétérinaire qui avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était plus âgée que lui. Et alors? La différence d'âge ne faisait pas tout. Elle était intelligente, jolie, chaleureuse, drôle. Il l'appréciait et cela semblait être le cas de son côté... Ce genre d'histoires n'étaient pas nouvelles. Il ne serait pas le premier à y succomber.

              Subaru serra les doigts fins mêlés aux siens et se rapprocha de Nao presque à la toucher. Elle ne bougea pas. Ne le regarda pas. Mais son sourire s'élargit. Et là, il comprit quelque chose d'important. Le bonheur était toujours à portée de main. Il suffisait juste de se lancer et de tenter sa chance, quitte à être repoussé... Il ne devait plus rester dans son coin, attendant que les choses se passent.

              Le dîner fut un vrai régal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé dans un restaurant aussi bon. C'est vrai, les plats d'Hokuto étaient fameux mais cela faisait du bien de manger à l'extérieur, surtout en si bonne compagnie. La nourriture en paraissait plus excellente et le vin plus capiteux que jamais. Il en oubliait même de regarder la superbe vue qui s'offrait sous ses yeux, à travers la vitre. De nuit, à cette hauteur, toutes lumières allumées, la lune baignant de ses rayons argentés chaque recoin de bêton d'acier et de verre, transfigurait Tokyo, la rendant plus mystérieuse et plus belle que jamais.

               Mais ses grands yeux verts ne quittèrent pas les yeux noirs de Nao, son visage ovale, ses pomettes hautes, son cou gracile, sa bouche rouge qui se mouvait avec tant de grâce à chaque fois qu'elle prenait la parole ou lorsque son index se portait sur sa monture lorsque ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez. Ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés en un chignon haut et des mèches retombaient souplement sur ses épaules, lui donnant un air taquin. Il mourrait d'envie de plonger sa main dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Il se gifla mentalement pour cette pensée peu pudique. Car elle insinuait autre chose... Et bien sûr, il piqua un fard selon son habitude.

                Au dessert, il prit un thé vert tandis qu'elle commandait une part de gâteau au chocolat.

                Une couleur rosée apparut sur ses joues alors qu' une lueur rieuse s'alluma dans son regard d'un noir profond.

                - Tu dois te demander comment je peux avaler encore quelque chose après tout ce que l'on a pris...

                - Heu... Non, pas vraiment, dit-il, gêné, car cela lui avait traversé l'esprit en effet.

                - Tu sais, je suis une vraie gourmande! J'ai besoin de ma dose de chocolat journalière... fit-elle avec un léger rire.

                - Je ne t'en voudrais pas pour ça!

                - C'est mon petit vice perso et j'essaie de ne pas en abuser. Mais c'est très dur! avoua-t-elle d'une voix presque enfantine.

                 Le serveur arriva avec le petit plateau et posa le gâteau devant elle. Elle le remercia, prit sa petite fourchette et coupa un morceau qu'elle engouffra dans sa bouche avec un ronronnement de plaisir.

                 - Mmm! C'est trop bon! dit-elle.

                 Il ne put que sourire, trop gêné pour parler, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Elle avala encore une part d'un air gourmand et lécha les dents de son couvert, les yeux mi-clos. 

                 Subaru frissonna. De nouveau, cette chaleur partant du bas-ventre, qui se diffusait dans tous ses muscles, tous ses membres. Il sentit son pantalon se tendre. Pourquoi diable avait-il écouté sa soeur et mis ce vêtement trop serré?? Heureusement, il étais assis et on ne voyait rien...  

                La voix douce de Nao le tira de sa torpeur sensuelle. 

                 - Ca va, Subaru?

                 - Que...? Euh oui. Pourquoi?

                 - Tu es tout rouge.

                 Il leva une main et la secoua devant lui.

                 - J'ai... euh... un peu trop chaud! Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas!

                 - Tant mieux! répondit-elle, soulagée.

                 Puis elle reprit une bouchée de chocolat, réitérant le même manège voluptueux que précédemment. Les boutons de son pantalon faillirent sauter de leur couture. Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi?! L'exorciste eut soudain la gorge très sèche. Il tentait de fixer son regard ailleurs mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'était plus que sensations, et il souhaitait de tout son être que cette bouche rouge, humide glisse sur son corps de la même façon...

                  Il réprima un gémissement tandis qu'elle finissait son gâteau, s'imposant l'ordre de ne pas porter une main discrète jusqu'à son bassin. Comment arrivait-elle à lui échauffer le sang ainsi? Tout le corps de Subaru était à vif, ses nerfs lui brûlant la peau. Il n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de son propre corps que maintenant.

                  Lorsqu'il prit la parole, le son de sa voix lui parut trop rauque.

                  - Tu veux encore quelque chose?

                  - Non, merci! Je ne peux plus rien avaler cette fois-ci! C'est promis!

                  Il émit un petit rire.

                  - Subaru, on s'en va?

                  - Si tu veux.

                  - Comme il n'est pas trop tard, on pourrait faire encore un petit tour.Ca te dit?

                  - Je te suis.

                  Ils réglèrent et sortirent de la salle en se tenant la main, un timide sourire sur leurs lèvres. Ils se séparèrent à regret tandis qu'ils montaient dans la voiture. Elle baissa les deux vitres, mit de la musique, et elle démarra au quart de tour.

                  Les deux jeunes gens s'ébrouèrent et laissèrent le vent frais glisser le long de leur chevelure. La pince de Nao commença à tomber et elle l'enleva d'un geste preste, sa chevelure sombre se déployant tel un drapeau.

                  Ils roulèrent ainsi durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, la musique et le ronronnement de la voiture brisant le silence dans l'habitacle.

                  Elle quitta la route principale et bifurqua dans une artère pour entrer dans le quartier de Shibuya. Elle passa devant la gare et tourna à droite. Elle continua ainsi durant quelques minutes et Subaru vit se profiler devant lui, une résidence d'allure plutôt moderne. Elle se gara en face de l'entrée et coupa le moteur.

                  Il se tourna vers elle, interrogateur.

                  - C'est chez moi, annonça-t-elle sans préambule.

                  Puis elle plongea ses yeux brillants dans les siens.

                  - Tu veux monter boire quelque chose?

                  Cette question, Subaru le savait, impliquait autre chose. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire le premier pas. Il n'osait même pas y penser. Telle qu'il la connaissait, il aurait du se douter qu'elle se montrerait directe. Mais pas si vite. Il hésita.

                  - Je ne t'oblige à rien... murmura-t-elle d'une voix vibrante. Si tu veux que je te ramène chez toi, je le ferais.

                  Les pensées s'entrechoquèrent dans la tête du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit que s'il montait, ce serait juste pour passer la nuit avec elle. Il avait du respect pour Nao et l'admirait. Il ressentait du désir pour elle et il en était effrayé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait l'amour avec quelqu'un. Homme ou femme. Avec Seishirô, parfois, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Il lui avait fait éprouver des sensations incroyables mais il n'avait jamais vécu ce moment où ils seraient allongés côte à côte, se rendant caresses sur caresses, leurs corps ne faisant plus qu'un...

                   Il secoua la tête. Il réfléchissait trop. Se montrait trop raisonnable, préférant écouter sa tête plutôt que son coeur ou son... corps. Il se redressa sur son dossier, un air résolu sur le visage. Pour une fois, il voulait se laisser aller. Se sentir libre de toute entrave. Ne plus penser à rien. Ni à sa famille, ni à ses responsabilités en tant que chef de clan de la famille Sumeragi.

                   Ni à Seishirô.

                   Il ne voulait plus de ce fardeau sur ses épaules. Il donna enfin sa réponse.

                   - Je veux bien.

                   Ils sortirent du véhicule et claquèrent les portières. Il la suivit alors qu'elle tapait le code d'entrée du bâtiment et qu'elle s'y engouffra à l'intérieur.

                   Tout lui sembla flou, une fois le seuil franchie. Il se souvint à peine à quoi ressemblait l'appartement de la jeune femme, le visage et le corps de cette dernière emplissant tout son champ de vision. Avait-il déjà enlevé son imper et l'avait-il  accroché au porte-manteau? Il savait, pourtant, qu'il n'était plus sur ses épaules.

                    Sans savoir comment, son dos nu toucha une douce couverture. Des mains fraîches s'égarèrent sur son visage, son cou, son torse et descendaient vers les boutons de son pantalon.

                    Le matelas s'affaissa et une bouche se colla à la sienne. Il répondit au baiser avec une ardeur décuplée, des dents aspirant sa lèvre inférieure, suçotant sa langue. Il crut être dévoré.

                    Les lèvres s'écartèrent et il put reprendre son souffle alors que ses jambes furent mises à nu. Il se souleva et agrippa les épaules et les hanches de la jeune femme. Il sursauta en sentant la peau nue. Quand avait-elle enlévé ses vêtements?

                    - Nao... souffla-t-il, impatient.

                    - Subaru, fit la voix en écho.

                    Un corps brûlant se jeta contre le sien alors que les mains de la jeune femme continuaient leur exploration sur les flancs et le sexe de l'exorciste. Il émit un râle de plaisir lorsqu'un mouvement de va-et-vient se fit sentir et il darda sa langue vers la pointe des seins plantureux de Nao. Elle mit une main sur la nuque de Subaru, plaquant son visage encore plus fort contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il faisait rouler les tétons entre ses dents.

                    Soudain, il fut repoussé brutalement en arrière. Deux cuisses soyeuses se mouvèrent de part et d'autre de ses hanches, tandis qu'une main ferme le guidait. Il hoqueta lorsqu'il se sentit pénétré dans le corps moite de Nao.

                    Elle s'empala entièrement sur lui tandis qu'elle commençait à monter et à descendre, lentement, le long de sa hampe. Une tension insoutenable crispa ses muscles et il gémit lorsque la jeune femme lui griffa légèrement la poitrine. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, ses doigts gantés palpant la chair au discret parfum de jasmin, tirant sur les tétons avec force.

                    Nao et Subaru ne se contrôlèrent plus. Le tempo s'accélérant en un rythme endiablé. Le jeune homme se sentit aspiré dans le fourreau étroit qui l'enserrait et qui se contractait de plus en plus.

                    Puis vint la délivrance et le médium crut que sa tête et chaque cellule de son corps allaient exploser. Il cria le nom de la jeune femme et son corps se tendit à l'extrême, voulant s'enfoncer encore plus, se vidant de toutes ses forces.

                    Ils retombèrent sur la couverture, épuisés. Nao roula sur le côté, posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Subaru, un bras autour de sa taille, les dernières vagues de plaisir refluant peu à peu.

                    Ses paupières se firent plus lourdes et il tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve...

                                                                   *

                    _A l'hôpital :_

                    Au même moment, le Sakurazukamori se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur.

Quelque chose clochait. Ses dons l'avertissaient d'un danger mais aussi d'une trahison.

                    Cela concernait Subaru. Sa proie. 

                    Quelqu'un voulait s'approprier sa proie!

                     Il se leva, prit le paquet de Mild Seven et le briquet cachés dans la poche intérieure de sa veste qu'Hokuto lui avait ramené discrètement, à l'insu des infirmières. Il alluma une cigarette et la coinça entre ses lèvres, en aspirant une longue bouffée.

                     Il regarda par la fenêtre. Ses sens l'avertissaient d'un danger. Inconnu. Mais menaçant. Très proche de lui.

                     Quand il pensa au jeune Subaru, un froid mortel l'envahit et il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une aura malsaine flotter autour de lui...

                     Et même plus que cela...

                     Songeur, il se perdit dans la contemplation de la ville de Tokyo, un long frisson lui parcourant le corps...

A SUIVRE...


	9. Rebirth 03

                                        **REBIRTH **

                                                                   **_PART 3_**

****

****( par Dark Angel )

           _A l'hôpital :_

           Hokuto, inquiète, de ne pas voir Subaru rentrer, décida d'aller rendre visite à Seishirô à l'hôpital. Il était trois heures du matin et une peur incontrôlable envahissait son coeur. Avec espoir, elle pensait qu'il était peut-être avec le vétérinaire après être sorti avec Nao. 

           Après tout, il ne lui avait toujours pas rendu visite, et la jeune fille en était très étonnée. N'aimait-il pas Seishirô? Dans un brusque accès de culpabilité, n'était-il pas allé se faire pardonner malgré l'heure tardive? Pour lui, et même pour elle, il leur était très facile de se faufiler dans l'établissement ni vu ni connu...

            Elle porta ses mains à sa poitrine, angoissée, les serrant l'une contre l'autre. Elle avait le pouvoir de lire dans le coeur des gens. Elle savait ce qu'il y avait dans celui de Seishirô Sakurazuka. Cette odeur de sang qu'elle avait senti dès leur première rencontre, et qui devenait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure de l'année écoulée. Elle savait que quelque chose allait arriver entre lui et son jumeau. Et cela la rendait triste. Elle faisait tout pour les mettre ensemble, leur faire comprendre leur attachement par des plaisanteries, ou par leur horoscope - d'ailleurs, elle ne croyait pas du tout à la prédiction faite par l'ordinateur, lorsqu'ils avaient été dans le quartier des voyants - et mettait tous les moyens en oeuvre pour qu'_il _ressente la plus petite émotion véritable.

              Mais là, il y avait autre chose. Elle n'avait pas vu la remplaçante de Seishirô mais elle avait senti cette odeur de mort sur Subaru. Sur le coup, elle avait pensé que cela venait de lui, mais après... Ne provenait-elle pas plutôt de Nao?

              Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé sortir, bon sang! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas insisté pour voir la jeune femme? Elle aurait su... et elle n'aurait pas peur pour lui maintenant...

              Elle arriva devant la porte et entra sans frapper. Elle vit tout de suite une lueur rougeoyante près de la fenêtre et une silhouette immobile, près de la fenêtre.

              - Seishirô... murmura-t-elle des sanglots dans la gorge.

              Et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

                                                                   *

_              - Cela a été facile._

_              - C'est ce que tu crois._

_              - Il est là. Il t'a suivi._

_              - Oui, mais..._

_              - Oui, mais quoi?_

_              - J'ai dû lui embrouiller l'esprit avec un sort... Il ne serait pas venu._

_              - Il pense tout le temps à LUI, même inconsciemment._

_              - Je sais._

_              - Je comprends._

_              - Il est mignon, murmura-t-elle presque tendrement._

_              - Son innocence est perdue._

_              - Il le fallait non?_

_              - ..._

_              - Qu'y a-t-il?_

_              - J'aurais aimé le garder._

_              - Ton destin est tracé. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Tu n'auras plus besoin de lui._

_              - L'AUTRE va venir tout de suite dès qu'il le verra. Le sentira. Ton odeur sur lui... Plus le sien..._

_              - Oui. Il faut attendre._

_              - Nous lui avons volé son bien. Sa proie. Il n'aura pas de pitié envers nous._

_              - Je te signale qu'il n'en a jamais eu._

_              (silence)_

_              - C'est vrai._

_              - ..._

_              - Attention, il se réveille..._

_*_

              Subaru cligna des yeux, les membres engourdis. Il tenta de se redresser, mais il retomba mollement sur le matelas. Il porta une main à son front brumeux. 

              Où était-il? Les murs ne lui disaient rien. Ce miroir, cette coiffeuse,cette...plante? Soudain, un corps chaud se pressa contre le sien. Un corps aux courbes bien féminines et il se rappela.

              Nao. Le restaurant. Et...

              Ses joues s'enflammèrent comme des braises soufflées par le vent. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux et tourna la tête vers la chevelure noire qui encadrait le visage fin qui reposait contre son épaule. Des mèches lustrées serpentaient le long de son cou et de son torse, lui chatouillant agréablement la peau. Soudain, il eut un flash: un serpent visqueux rampant sournoisement vers lui, la langue sifflante, les crochets prêts à plonger dans sa chair tendre, diluant son poison mortel dans ses veines. Subaru sursauta avec un haut-le-coeur. L'image disparut aussi vite qu'elle apparut dans son esprit.

               Timidement, du bout des doigts, il effleura la ligne de la mâchoire de la jeune femme, remonta vers la joue douce et veloutée, la courbe sensuelle des lèvres rouges. Le visage était tellement différent de celui de Seishirô.

               Seishirô!

               La culpabilité lui tomba dessus comme un piano qui vous écraserait du haut d'un immeuble.

               Il avait complètement occulté le jeune homme, obnubilé par sa passion nouvelle. Dire qu'il était encore en convalescence à l'hôpital et que la perte définitive de son oeil droit était de sa faute! Quel monstre dénué de compassion était-il devenu alors que son meilleur ami souffrait certainement de cette situation? Le seul ami qu'il possédait et auquel il tenait tout... particulièrement?

               Ses remords l'assaillant, il tenta doucement de s'extraire des bras ronds et voluptueux de Nao, avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il se frotta le visage des deux mains et soupira. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Comment Seishirô réagirait-il? Car il le saurait tout de suite. Rien qu'en le voyant. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il n'avait jamais su bien le faire d'ailleurs.

               Il l'avait trahi! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots assez forts pour exprimer la réalité de la chose.

               Nerveux, il se leva, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil digital et vit qu'il était 3:37 du matin.  Il avait passé tout ce temps chez elle?

               Fébrile, il attrapa ses vêtements éparpillés ça et là. Mais où était son boxer? Ah là, près de l'armoire. Prestement, il l'enfila, gêné par sa propre nudité, ainsi que le reste. Un mouvement près du lit attira son attention. Nao était sur le dos, un bras en arc au-dessus de sa tête, le drap glissant sur ses hanches pleines alors qu'elle relevait un genou. Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte en une invite muette des plus érotiques, elle soupira.

               Subaru ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, assaillit par une langueur des plus tentatrices. Une force invisible le poussait à s'approcher de cette sirène, de la toucher, de se repaître de cette peau d'albâtre, si ferme entre ses doigts, si chaude et vibrante entre ses bras. De la goûter et de se fondre en elle encore une fois.

               Sans s'en rendre compte, il se trouva près d'elle, au pied du lit. Il se rabroua. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à partir? Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin d'être à ses côtés, de s'enfouir en elle à en perdre la raison?

               Il recula de plusieurs pas avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre, sans bruit.

               Il ne vit pas le regard étincelant, ni le sourire triomphant de la jeune femme tandis qu'il partait.

A SUIVRE…


	10. Rebirth 04

REBIRTH

PART 4

****

( par Dark Angel )

                Nao fit croire à l'onmyoji qu'elle était profondément endormie. Elle l'entendit se déplacer dans la pièce, être près d'elle, hésiter, avant de quitter la pièce.

                Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

                A peine Subaru s'était-il éclipsé de l'appartement qu'elle se leva et s'habilla à son tour.

                Vêtue de noir, elle se glissa hors de la chambre et de son logis, aussi silencieuse qu'un chat...

*

                Le Sakurazukamori n'arrivait pas à dormir. 

                Alors qu'il fumait une cigarette près de la fenêtre, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé. Il était près de 4 heures du matin mais il savait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas. Hokuto, elle, était tombée dans les bras de Morphée. Mais difficilement. La conversation qui avait précédée revint dans son esprit:

                 - Seishirô... sanglota-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras du vétérinaire.

                 - Hokuto? Que se passe-t-il? Tu as l'air effondrée!

                 - C'est... Sub...Subaru! Il n'est pas rentré... à...à la maison...cette nuit...hoqueta-t-elle.

                 Le jeune homme sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Il avait vu juste, quelque chose n'allait pas.

                 - Il était sur une enquête?

                 - No...non. Il avait un... rendez-vous avec... une fille.

                 La main douce qui lui caressait l'épaule stoppa brusquement. Hokuto porta les mains à sa bouche effarée par ce qu'elle venait de dire et par ce que cela impliquait. Subaru n'était-il pas destiné à Seishirô? Et vice versa?

                 - Un rendez-vous... galant? questionna-t-il d'une voix impersonnelle.

                 La jeune fille hésita. 

                 - Eh bien... on peut dire ça. Mais Seishirô, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant les poings du jeune homme se crisper, ce n'est pas tant la relation entre mon frère et Nao qui me gêne, mais plutôt une impression qui m'a mis mal à l'aise lorsqu'il est parti avec elle. Comment t'expliquer?! s'énerva-t-elle.

                 - Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Et respire profondément. Voilà. Compte jusqu'à trois et lance-toi, conseilla-t-il fermement, tout en la guidant vers son lit d'un geste patient et protecteur.

                 Hokuto attendit qu'ils soient assis pour parler de nouveau d'une manière plus posée.

                 -  Je crois que Subaru est en danger en compagnie de Nao.

                 Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, lui exprimant par ce biais toute son angoisse et toute son inquiétude.

                 - En danger de mort.

                 Seishirô tenta de sourire comme à son habitude. Pourtant il savait qu'elle ne faisait que dire ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

                 - Voyons Hokuto. N'es-tu pas un peu trop pessimiste? N'es-tu pas plutôt un peu déçu et en colère que ton frère est découché?

                 - Il ne peut pas être avec elle. Il ne DOIT pas être avec elle! C'est toi que j'ai choisi comme beau-frère et pas une grande brune avec une grosse poitrine!

                 - Cela me flatte que tu puisses penser cela mais peut-être que cette 'grande brune avec une grosse poitrine' est tout à fait innocente de ce dont tu sembles l'accuser...

                 Tentait-il de convaincre Hokuto ou lui-même là?

                 Sur cette pensée dérangeante, il se tut, l'esprit aillleurs. Il ne fit pas attention à ce que disait sa 'future belle-soeur' jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce ces mots:

                 - ...ai l'impression que tu as une double personnalité.

                 - Une double personnalité? répéta-t-il, étonné.

                 - Tu es toujours gentil et souriant. Mais lorsque je ne te regarde pas, je sens que tu es différent et que tu ne souris plus. Eh oui, c'est bien de toi dont je parle Seishirô Sakurazuka! termina-t-elle avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, le sujet de Nao semblant être oublié temporairement.

                 - Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit-il en se levant et en allant jeter le mégot de sa cigarette par la fenêtre avant de la refermer doucement.

                 - C'est à cause de tes yeux...

                 L'assassin se tourna vers elle et ils échangèrent un long regard grave.

                 - Bien qu'ils soient toujours cachés derrière tes lunettes... tes yeux ne sont pas comme ceux des gens ordinaires. Et puis...

                 Seishirô, impassible, retourna s'asseoir près de le jeune fille perspicace. Elle pencha légèrement le buste en avant.

                 - Il y a autre chose que tu essaies de dissimuler... cette odeur de sang qui émane de ton corps...

                 Trop perspicace à son goût même!

                 Ils restèrent quelques instant à se fixer ainsi, dans le blanc de l'oeil. Puis une fausse jovialité reprit le dessus pour chacun des deux protagonistes.

                 - Depuis cet accident, j'ai l'impression que tu as mangé Subaru! continua-t-elle tout sourire.

                 - Mais tu racontes l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge et du loup! constata Seishirô en riant.

                 - En tout cas, Subaru était prêt à être dévoré! Il était prêt à accepter tout ce que tu lui aurais demandé! remarqua-t-elle, de nouveau sérieuse. Je n'avais jamais encore vu Subaru dans cet état. Subaru est un être gentil, honnête, et raisonnable. C'est la première fois qu'il était troublé à ce point. Subaru est beaucoup trop gentil, il se croit toujours responsable du malheur des autres.

                  Le jeune homme ferma l'oeil gauche et enchaîna sur le même ton:

                  - Si un autre homme avait été blessé à ma place, il se serait sûrement rendu malade, de la même manière.

                  - **Non, c'est parce que c'était toi.**

                  Il la regarda fixement, son visage ne laissant poindre aucune émotion.

                  - Subaru te considère comme quelqu'un exceptionnel. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il te trouve différent. Mais bientôt il le saura...

                  Elle s'arrêta sur ces mystérieuses paroles, les yeux humides.

                  - Hokuto...

                  - Fais-moi une promesse, coupa-t-elle la voix enrouée par l'émotion, s'il te plaît, n'emmène pas Subaru loin de moi...

                  L'assassin remit son masque bon enfant.

                  - Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais emmener Subaru quelque part?

                  La jeune fille baissa la tête, les épaules secouées légèrement de sanglots qu'elle tentait vainement d'étouffer au plus profond de sa gorge.

                  - Je ne sais pas. Je ne... sais...pas...

                  Malgré ses efforts, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues

                  - Je...p-pense...qu-que t-tuu... hoqueta-t-elle de plus en plus fort, n'arrivant plus à parler.

                  Seishirô la prit doucement dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement contre lui en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Son coeur glacé ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette débauche de sentiments dégoulinants. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle lui ressemblait trop. La perversité de ses émotions lui fit comprendre qu'à travers elle, il tenait Subaru dans ses bras et que la déviation de ses gestes réconfortants suffisaient à combler le vide intérieur qu'il ressentait depuis toujours.

                   Après cette dure conversation, et une bonne crise de larmes qui l'avait mis KO, le jeune homme avait continué à dorloter Hokuto, puis il l'avait couché sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle s'endormit presque tout de suite.

                   Elle aussi avait pressentie quelque chose. Elle n'avait peut-être pas les pouvoirs de son frère, mais ses sens et sa perception du monde magique étaient aiguisés. Il se remémora ce qu'elle lui avait dit au sujet de cette Nao tout en allumant une autre MildSeven.

                   Ainsi cette femme prétendait le remplacer à la clinique, et entretenait une relation plus que familère avec **sa** proie? Premièrement, personne ne pouvait prendre sa place puisqu'il travaillait à son compte. Il n'appartenait à aucun organisme ou cabinet de vétérinaires. Mais bon, son entourage -qui n'incluait que Subaru et Hokuto d'ailleurs, les clients ne comptaient pas- n'était pas censé le savoir.

                    Il tira une bouffée, inhala la nicotine pour ensuite la souffler doucement.

                    Voulait-elle vraiment s'en prendre à Subaru? Il avait toujours cette sensation de malaise mais sa proie était encore vivante. Il le savait. Après tout, ne l'avait-il pas marqué, proclamant ainsi au monde magique et occulte qu'il était sien? Malheur à tous ceux qui oseraient le toucher...

                     Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers Hokuto, ouvrit la fenêtre et écrasa la cigarette à moitié fumée contre le rebord. Il n'aimait pas se sentir impuissant. Ne pas savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait. Avec _elle_! Il détestait ça. 

                     Non.

                     Il _haïssait_ ça!

                     Tout devait être sous contrôle. Sous son contrôle. Afin de poursuivre son ultime but: La Promesse. _Leur_ Promesse. Et le temps qui leur était imparti arrivait à son terme.

                     Il prit une autre cigarette. Après avoir tiré dessus trois fois, il tendit le bras. Une silhouette blanchâtre se forma dans la fumée qu'exhalait le tabac, apparaissant peu à peu plus nettement. Un rapace. Un Shikigami. Le reflet du véritable esprit de Seishirô. Un chasseur impitoyable.

                     Le Shiki lança un cri perçant et attendit les instructions de son maître.

                     - Trouve Subaru. Assure-toi qu'il n'a rien.

                     Sur ce, l'oiseau prit son envol, ombre fugitive et silencieuse parmi les autres, et s'évanouit dans la nuit.

A SUIVRE…


	11. Rebirth 05

REBIRTH

PART 5

****

( par Dark Angel )

                      La roue du destin était lancée.

                      Quoiqu'il arrive, leur avenir était scellé.

                      Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, Subaru sentit son pas se ralentir. Hébété, il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il se dirigeait droit vers l'hôpital.

                      Droit vers Seishirô.

                      Ou plus précisément dans les bras de Seishirô.

                      Il sentit ses yeux le brûler, ses lèvres trembler. Qu'allait-il lui dire? Il était sûr que sa  faute était inscrite sur son visage. Sa faute? Mais il n'était pas vraiment le petit ami du vétérinaire, non? N'était-il pas normal pour un adolescent de son âge d'avoir succombé au charme d'une femme mûre? 

                      Une douleur vrilla ses tympans et il porta ses paumes moites contre ses tempes. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Les sentiments, l'affection qu'il portait envers le jeune homme n'étaient-ils que mensonges dans ce cas? Ou alors était-ce envers Nao? Il était sûr d'aimer Seishirô! Et... Nao.

                       Il ferma les yeux, toutes ses pensées cohérentes semblant s'évanouir dans la nature ainsi que sa raison. Il respira à fond plusieurs fois de suite, tentant de calmer ce tourbillon chaotique. Quelque chose le titillait dans le coin de son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant cette information -ou plutôt l'absence de cette information- lui semblait capitale.

                       Flou. Force. Attraction. Il y était presque.

                       Malheureusement, le visage de Seishirô apparut dans un flash et il perdit le fil tenu sur lequel il travaillait.

                       Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il reprit son chemin plus lentement.

                       Mon Dieu! Mais qu'allait-il lui dire? Et comment allait-il lui dire?

                       Prendre une attitude décontractée et lancer tout de go: " Salut Sei! Comment ça va? Au fait, tu sais quoi? Je ne suis plus puceau! Je viens de passer la nuit avec ta remplaçante. C'était fabuleux!" Ou plus crûment: " Ben, mes hormones me titillaient alors j'ai couché avec elle. C'était juste sexuel. Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime Seishirô!" Tout compte fait, mieux vaut lui cacher la vérité. Cela serait plus simple. Il s'arrêta complètement, effaré par ses propres propos intérieurs.

                       Que lui passait-il par la tête? Il n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes de mentir et de tricher sur ses sentiments et ceux d'autrui de cette manière. De les manipuler aussi honteusement dans l'espoir de couvrir ses méfaits. Le jeune homme tira une mine dégoûtée envers lui-même. Non. Il devait dire la vérité. Et toute la vérité. Mais si cela devait le faire souffrir. Les faire souffrir.

                       Il releva la tête d'un air décidé. Oui. C'est ce qu'il devait faire quoiqu'il en coûte.

                       Il fut interrompu dans son monologue intérieur par la présence soudaine d'une aura maléfique tout près de lui. Il se tint sur ses gardes.

                       Une boule d'énergie pure et sans nulle doute occulte, fila droit sur lui et il l'évita de justesse. Heureusement qu'il avait de bons réflexes!

                       Alors qu'on l'attaquait de nouveau, cette fois-ci sur le flanc, il vit un immense oiseau se dessiner dans la faible clarté de la rue, venir à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Subaru se mit en position de défense. Mais l'animal majesteux passa au-dessus de lui en un long cri pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres d'une ruelle où une faible lueur avait fait son apparition.

                       L'aura sembla se dissiper. Pourtant l'onmyoji avait reconnu la nature de cette créature surréelle.

                       " A qui appartient ce Shiki? songea Subaru. Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu..."

                       Distrait, il ne sentit pas l'ombre bouger dans son dos et le frapper par derrière. Il fut inconscient avant même que sa tête ne touche le sol dur. Elle se posta près du jeune homme et attendit.

*

                       _- Il est vivant?_

_                       - Bien sûr! Il est juste un peu abîmé. Mort il ne nous sert à rien._

_                       - Je le sais bien. Mais tu as porté un coup assez brutal._

_                       - Je sais ce que je fais._

_                       - Crois-tu qu' IL va venir?_

_                       - Le contraire m'étonnerait. Il n'a plus le choix. J'ai assez joué avec sa poupée._

_                       - Ne dis pas çà! C'est... révoltant! Il est si beau, si pur..._

_                       - La pureté ne dure jamais. Elle est éphémère..._

_                       - Mais...._

_                       - ...?_

                       - _Sa pureté n'est pas flétrie. Regarde son visage, les courbes de son corps, tant d'innocence encore en lui..._

_                       - Elle est souillée. JE lui l'ai souillée!_

_                       - Non. Tu as à peine touché son être. Je le sens. Comment un être si pur peut-il exister? Et le fréquenter LUI?_

_                       - N'est-il pas son jouet? Ne l'a-t-il pas perverti?_

_                       - Son esprit est intact. Son aura est vraiment puissante..._

_                       - IL approche._

_                       - Déjà? (moue boudeuse) Je voulais encore l'admirer. Mon si bel ange..._

_                       - Oui. Subaru est si mignon... Il l'a toujours été d'ailleurs. Je me souviens..._

*

                       En un éclair, le Sakurazukamori eut la poitrine comprimée et la bouche sèche.

                       Son Shiki lui avait transmis une information: Subaru était en danger!

                       Sans plus attendre, il mit ses vêtements civils, son grand imper noir, pour enfin sortir de sa chambre et de l'hôpital en un temps record. Il sauta de toit en toit, son oeil manquant ne semblant pas le gêner dans la justesse de ses bonds et de ses atterrissages, suivant sans faillir les ondes magiques qu'il captait jusqu'à sa destination finale. 

                       La scène qui se joua devant ses yeux l'hérissa au plus au point: Subaru face contre terre, inconscient, tandis qu'une silhouette incontestablement féminine caressait le jeune corps endormi, remontait le long du dos jusqu'au cou qu'elle frôla quelques secondes avant de passer un pouce insolent entre les lèvres entrouvertes et d'en dessiner les contours tout en chuchotant des paroles incompréhensibles.

                       Un voile blanc passa devant ses yeux et tout ce qu'il sut l'instant d'après, c'est qu'il avait enserré la main profanatrice d'une poigne de fer et qu'il avait repoussé violemment la femme contre le mur, derrière eux. Il souleva délicatement le jeune médium dans ses bras, rassuré de sentir la chaleur de l'adolescent contre lui.

                       - Subaru, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

                       Les yeux de l'onmyoji papillotèrent, tentant de focaliser son regard sur le beau visage racé qui se penchait au-dessus du sien. Seishirô vit les pupilles vertes se troubler, se brouiller avant d'afficher une culpabilité mortelle, espérant par ce biais expliquer la faute qu'il avait commise et le remords qui l'assaillait à grandes vagues.

                       - Sei...shi...rô... souffla-t-il avec peine, d'une toute petite voix.

                       L'oeil droit de l'assassin vira au dorée quand il comprit de quoi voulait lui "parler" son compagnon. Immédiatement, il fusilla du regard la femme brune qui se relevait lentement, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

                       La tête de Subaru retomba mollement en arrière, de nouveau évanoui. Il le porta jusqu'au trottoir d'en face où il le cala confortablement avec son imper. Du bout des doigts, il dessina les contours du visage pâle du jeune homme, sans en toucher la peau avant de pousser un léger soupir -de soulagement?- avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers celle qu'il présumait être Nao.

                       - Le Sakurazukamori... enfin, dit-elle soudain, presque extatique.

                       - Lui-même. Mais vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour me connaître.

                       - Je vous connais déjà. _Elle_ vous connaît déjà.  

                       - Je ne vous ai jamais vu, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

                       - Moi oui. Dans mes rêves. Nous vous avons déjà vu à l'oeuvre Monsieur Sakurazuka...

                       - Qui êtes-vous?

                       - Je suis Nao. _Et moi je suis Atsuko._

                       Seishirô tilta en entendant la deuxième voix féminine qui sortait du corps qui lui faisait face.

                       - Atsuko?

                       _- Vous souvenez-vous de moi mon cher assassin? J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps..._

                       Le Sakurazukamori sentit un corps menu et froid contre lui, dont la vie s'en allait peu à peu au rythme du sang rouge qui coulait le long de la blessure mortelle, une chevelure au doux parfum de pomme verte qui lui chatouillait la joue, alors que seuls les bruissements des branches du cerisier troublaient le silence presque religieux du moment.

                       Il n'était qu'un adolescent à l'époque.

                       Elle, une enfant.

                       Il était son meurtrier.

                       Elle était sa première proie. Son baptême du feu. Le premier sang inconnu.

                       Il n'avait rien ressenti. Un objet que l'on brise et que l'on jette. Le premier d'une longue liste.

                       - Atsuko, répéta-t-il, sachant enfin à qui il avait à faire.

                       - _Oui, c'est moi. Je suis bien là, de nouveau en face de vous après toutes ces années._

                       - A quoi bon répéter cette scène, mon enfant? questionna-t-il d'une voix presque paternelle. Vous savez parfaitement que l'issue sera la même que la première fois. D'ailleurs, que voulez-vous de moi? Vous venger? Cela ne sert à rien. Vous ne me vaincrez pas. Vous savez qui je suis. Et pourquoi vous en prendre à Subaru?

                       Nao/Atsuko avança d'un pas, le regard brillant.

                       - Je voulais prendre quelque chose d'important à vos yeux. Votre proie. Car vous ne supportez pas que quelqu'un d'autre touche à votre proie n'est-ce pas?

                       - Vous l'avez ensorcelé! S'il avait eu le libre arbitre, il ne se serait jamais vautré dans un lit avec vous. Même si vous étiez la dernière femme sur terre. 

                       - Qu'importe. Vous n'êtes pas le premier. Vous ne le serez jamais! 

                       Le Sakurazukamori éclata d'un rire grinçant.

                       - Que vous dites! Je l'ai déjà goûté. Son sang, son essence. Quoique vous auriez fait, rien n'aurait entaché sa pureté. Je l'ai préservée pour le jour de notre promesse. Mais cela ne vous regarde pas. Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'une enfant!

                       -_ Je suis une femme! Mon corps d'origine était en effet celui d'un enfant, mais mon esprit a grandi et mûri dans cette enveloppe, comme si c'était le mien. Cela aurait pu être le mien... _termina-t-elle d'une voix un peu triste.

                       - Comme c'est pathétique!

                       - Je ne vous permets pas! cria-t-elle, le regard un peu fou.

                        Elle leva le bras d'un mouvement sec et l'attaque magique qui en résulta propulsa Seishirô plusieurs mètres plus loin dans la rue. Il se remit sur pied très vite, un sourire joyeux plaqué sur le visage.

                       - Vous n'êtes que des gamines...

                       Tout en disant cela, il sortit cinq cartes noirs qu'il plaça devant lui. Suspendues dans les airs, elles formèrent un pentacle à l'envers. Maintenant, le jeune homme était protégé contre tout assaut occulte. On ne pouvait pas passer ses barrières défensives aussi facilement que ça. Seul un chef de clan tel que Subaru pourrait y arriver. Et encore, il en doutait.

                       La jeune femme se rapprocha en faisant des petits bonds, son corps irradiant des sentiments tels que la haine, la vengeance, la colère mais aussi le dépit ainsi que quelque chose d'autre dont il eut du mal à définir l'origine. Toutes ces émotions qu'elle possédait étaient doublement décuplées par l'habitation de ces deux esprits dans un même corps. Mais elles étaient aussi son point faible.

                       - Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre! lança-t-elle en tentant de renouveler le geste qu'elle avait réalisé précédemment. Cela n'eut aucun impact sur le mur du médium.

                       - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez laissé cet être répugnant vous posséder...

                       - Elle était mon sang! Elle était ma famille! Elle était tout ce qu'il me restait et vous me l'aviez enlevé! Pour cela, vous deviez payer!

                       - Je vois. Vous avez utilisez le sort de la résurrection des morts mais n'ayant pas une enveloppe corporelle à disposition, vous lui avez proposé le vôtre...

                       - _J'ai accepté car si j'avais refusé cela... j'aurais errée dans les limbes pour l'éternité sans aucun espoir d'avoir mon âme reposer en paix. Tout est arrivé par votre faute!!_

                       Seishirô secoua la tête, lentement.

                       - Non, répliqua-t-il posément. Tout est arrivé par votre faute, par votre sentiment égoïste de vengeance par-delà la tombe. Il vous suffisait d'embrasser la clémence divine... Maintenant vous mettez en danger votre soeur aînée ainsi que vous-même. De nouveau. 

                       Il les fixa du regard, perçant de son oeil unique les deux femmes, voyant à travers elles.

                       - Sachez que je n'aurais aucune pitié. Vous mourrez toutes les deux. Ensemble.

                       Nao/Atsuko prit un bout de verre sur le sol, s'entailla la peau tendre de son poignet avant de tracer un mot en sanscrit sur le dos de sa main. Elle tendit le bras et ses doigts éffleurèrent le barrière de son adversaire.

                       - Je ne pense pas. En vous tuant, nous nous approprierons vos pouvoirs et votre réputation. Nous serons le nouveau Sakurazukamori.

                       Le jeune homme ne fit aucun geste pour empêcher la progression de l'ensorceleuse. Les premières phalanges passèrent la protection magique. Il ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter et un rictus victorieux commença à poindre sur ses lèvres rouges.

                       - C'était donc cela que vous complotiez depuis le début. En y associant votre... vengeance, vous pensiez faire de deux pierres d'un coup. Habile, je l'admets. Mais cela ne suffira pas, je le crains.

                       Au moment même où la main entière passait au-travers de la barrière, elle se désintégra.

                       Les deux femmes hurlèrent ensemble, tenant le moignon ensanglantée contre leur poitrine en reculant de quelques pas.

                       - _Vous...! cracha Atsuko, pleine de fiel._

                       - Si vous étiez mieux préparée sur ce genre de choses, vous sauriez que ce pentacle n'est pas seulement utilisé pour la défense, déclara-t-il tranquillement. A chaque fois que vous essaierez de la traverser, vous disparaîtrez...

                       Il s'avança, souriant. Mais cela n'atteignit pas son regard. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

                       - Vous n'êtes que des amateurs.

                       Le visage de Nao/Atsuko se figea de surprise.

                       - Vous ne valez même pas l'honneur que je me batte contre vous, chuchota-t-il près de leur oreille.

                       Du sang coula et tomba à grands flots sur le sol betonneux.

                       - Vous ne méritez pas de vivre.

                       Sa main transperçait de part en part le corps de la femme. Il la retira lentement, emportant avec elle le coeur encore chaud qui palpitait. Il posa l'autre derrière la lourde chevelure brune.

                       - Vous ne l'avez jamais eu.

                       Sur ces mots, il broya les os crâniens de Nao, faisant éclater cervelle et cervelet en un geste.

                       Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent comprenant enfin qu'elle était morte de façon encore plus atroce qu'il y a dix ans. Le Sakurazukamori la lâcha et elle tomba lourdement à terre, dans une mare de sang et de matière grisâtre.

                       L'assassin se baissa et s'essuya les mains sur les vêtements du cadavre. Puis, il attendit.

                       Lorsque les deux âmes défuntes se profilèrent, des mots de pouvoir s'enroulèrent autour de ses lèvres sensuelles tandis que ses mains dessinèrent un schéma compliqué à leur encontre. Les deux fantômes, muets de terreur, comprirent que leur calvaire n'était pas terminé.

                       - Ca, c'est pour avoir osé touché à mon Subaru...

                       Des rubans d'énergie les encerclèrent et enserrèrent dans leur douce froideur les corps immatériels et tremblants de plus en plus violemment. Un gouffre noir s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds et Nao et Atsuko furent aspirés vers le fond en un hurlement silencieux. Le néant s'occuperait d'elles pour l'éternité.

                       Tout était fini.

                       Sans jeter un seul regard en arrière, Seishirô s'en alla retrouver le doux corps chaud de sa proie préférée.

A SUIVRE…


	12. Rebirth 06

REBIRTH

PART 6

****

( par Dark Angel )

**yaoinoongaeshi(): **contente que cette version revisitée te plaise ! si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je voulais plus « d'action » entre Seishirô et Subaru !!!! quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, c'était plus pour rigoler en mettant nos deux héros dans des positions compromettantes. Et en fait, au fur et à mesure, je me suis prise au jeu et j'ai voulu faire une histoire assez sympa… en tout cas, tu vas être contente, voici le lemon que tu voulais ! (c'était prévu hein -))

après celui-là, il y aura d'autres chapitres (2 ou 3 je pense) qui concluront la partie Tokyo Babylon. Il y aura ensuite deux interludes et j'entamerais la partie sur X où ils se retrouvent… voil

Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bonne lecture !!!!!****

**  
 **

                       Subaru se réveilla. Il émergea de son sommeil brumeux progressivement, ne savant plus où il se trouvait. Il mit plus de deux minutes à réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre et sur son lit. Un imper noir le recouvrait.

                       Instinctivement, il porta le col du manteau à son visage, respirant le parfum épicé qu'il dégageait. Le parfum de Seishirô. Il le reconnaîtrait partout.

                       - Tu vas mieux? lança une voix dans un coin de la pièce.

                       Le jeune homme sursauta, rougissant. Il n'avait pas senti la présence du vétérinaire.

                       - Seishi...rô? balbutia-t-il.

                       - Je suis là.

                       La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et seule la lumière blafarde de la lune lui donnait un peu de clarté.

                       Une silhouette s'approcha et l'onmyoji sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids supplémentaire. Une main caressante effleura les cheveux fins et soyeux avant de longer la ligne du cou pour enfin se poser sur l'épaule délicate.

                       Subaru frémit.

                       - Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

                       - Hokuto était inquiète car tu n'étais pas rentré à la maison hier soir.

                       - ...?

                       - Nous sommes partis à ta recherche et voyant ta soeur au bord de la crise de nerfs, je l'ai renvoyé chez elle. J'ai continué... tout seul. Et je t'ai trouvé évanoui dans une ruelle. Puis je t'ai ramené ici.

                       - Mais, et toi? s'inquiéta le jeune homme, sachant que son ami devrait être à l'hôpital. Il faut que tu retournes là-bas. Les docteurs vont se demander où tu es passé. Tu es toujours en convalescence je te signale. On doit finir de te soigner!

                       L'assassin eut un rire bas, troublant. Subaru était décidément quelqu'un d'exceptionnel: droit, pur, honnête, pensant toujours aux autres avant lui-même.

                       Il se pencha et déposa sur ses lèvres roses un baiser passionné mais chaste.

                       Subaru frissonna une nouvelle fois. Le contact des lèvres de Seishirô sur les siennes... il ne s'y ferait jamais, c'était un frisson de pure extase, comment une telle chose était-elle possible? Se laissant aller, il chercha à en goûter plus, aspirant ces lèvres sensuelles qui faisaient croître son désir avec une efficacité douloureuse.

                      Les mains de l'assassin se posèrent sur le cou de son amant, les faisant lentement glisser sur ses épaules, sa poitrine dont il sentit les mamelons durcir à travers le tissu et il sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Il approfondit son baiser, ses mains continuant le voyage. Il fit de légers cercles concentriques sur les seins de Subaru puis, elles remontèrent, redescendirent dans son dos, ses omoplates, avant d'effleurer les flancs sensibles, les hanches étroites.

                     Ajoutant au plaisir de leurs bouches jointes, il sentait les mains de Seishirô courir sur son corps, semblant lui donner une vie propre qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Le délice des caresses se confondait maintenant avec la torture de son désir grandissant. Subaru gémit quand les mains de Seishirô s'attardèrent sur son torse. Il commençait à se sentir perdre tous ses moyens, toutes ses forces semblaient le quitter. Il resserra son étreinte autour de Seishirô, s'agrippant à lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

                     Il agrippa les fesses de son compagnon, le souleva pour que l'onmyoji puisse enserrer sa taille de ses cuisses. Il se mit à genoux sur le matelas et bascula lentement en avant, le dos et la tête de Subaru touchant de nouveau la couverture.  
Il s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle tout en murmurant:

                     - Je t'aime, Subaru...

                     Subaru ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard de Seishirô. Il lui sourit faiblement. Dans l'état dans lequel il était, la frustration était à la limite de le faire pleurer. Inconsciemment, il remuait doucement les hanches, cherchant par la un répit qui se refusait à lui.

                    Ses doigts se posèrent sur le sexe dur du jeune homme, le frottant doucement de haut en bas tandis qu'il déposait une volée de baisers sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez, son cou fin.

                    La réponse de Subaru fut violente et immédiate. Tout son corps se cambra sous la caresse, et ses mains vinrent meurtrir le dos de Seishirô, tandis qu'un cri lui échappait. Pendant qu'il s'habituait à la nouvelle caresse, chaque mouvement l'emmenant vers une extase plus grande, et vers un désir de plus en plus impatient, Subaru sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Il se couvrit le visage d'une main, crispant l'autre sur les draps. Il n'avait à son grand désespoir aucune idée sur comment donner du plaisir à son compagnon, et dans l'état dans lequel il était, s'en sentait surtout incapable. Il en aurait pleuré. Si seulement les sensations que lui procuraient Seishirô n'étaient pas aussi délicieuses...

                    Il gémit.

                    L'autre main du Sakurazukamori plongea dans la chevelure du jeune homme, massant le cuir chevelu, la sensation des mèches soyeuses filant entre ses doigts lui procurant un immense plaisir.  
                    Puis, il courba la tête et ses lèvres happèrent le téton gauche de Subaru, le faisant rouler entre ses dents, le suçant doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort, le raidissant à la limite du supportable.

                    - Subaru, si tu veux que j'arrête...je... dis-le moi... chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque, vibrante, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui qui sera toujours dans son coeur...

                    Subaru se redressa légèrement, pour pouvoir regarder Seishirô. Ce dernier n'avait pas ses lunettes mais portait toujours le bandage qui lui recouvrait l'oeil inutilisable. Son expression reflétait tout l'effort qu'il faisait pour simplement reconquérir un peu de ses esprits.

                    - Sei... souffla-t-il, haletant. Seishirô, je...

                   Subaru baissa les yeux, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Luttant quelques secondes pour retrouver sa lucidité, il se redressa davantage encore pour atteindre finalement les lèvres de Seishirô. En même temps, ses mains quittèrent les draps pour venir s'emparer du visage face à lui, savourant le contact soyeux des cheveux; la peau délicate du cou... Peu à peu, Subaru quitta les lèvres sensuelles et suivit le chemin de ses mains, laissant sa langue rencontrer une oreille, descendant plus bas, goûtant la saveur de la peau fine. A travers elle, Subaru sentit battre une veine, les yeux clos, il laissa sa langue jouer avec elle avec de plus en plus de force. Il allait laisser des marques sans aucun doute, mais n'en avait pas conscience.

                   Le Sakurazukamori ferma les yeux , rejetant la tête en arrière pour laisser explorer plus en avant la bouche de Subaru sur sa peau, lui envoyant des frissons insoutenables. Il songea qu'il allait avoir un très beau suçon dans le cou mais il s'en fichait. Pour lui, cette marque d'amour signifiait qu'il appartenait à l'exorciste...

                   Ses mains pendant ce temps continuaient leur exploration, déchirant dans un mouvement d'impatience incontrôlé la chemise de Seishirô, prenant possession du torse splendide. Subaru se frottait maintenant contre lui, tandis que de ses ongles, il griffait convulsivement les flancs du vétérinaire. Au dessus de lui, il entendit le souffle de Seishirô qui s'accélérait ...

                   En effet, ce dernier fut stupéfait de la force du jeune homme lorsqu'il lui ôta d'une manière peu civile ce qu'il portait, mais il ronronna de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit ses mains délicates le toucher, le griffer, emporté par la passion. Seishirô haleta avec force, heureux d'avoir sous lui un Subaru aussi impatient que lui, aussi libre, aussi sauvage...

                   Pendant que ses mains tentaient de défaire la ceinture récalcitrante de Seishirô, il remonta vers son visage, déposant ses lèvres entrouvertes sur celles de son amant:

                   - Non surtout pas... murmura-t-il, n'arrête surtout pas.

                   Puis il replongea dans les délices humides que lui offraient la bouche du Sakurazukamori, tandis que la ceinture défaite laissait libre passage à ses mains effrontées.

                   L'assassin hoqueta de plaisir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Subaru pouvait être aussi entreprenant. Il se laissa embrasser et toucher intimement devenant de plus en plus dur sous ses doigts. Un feu intérieur comme jamais il n'avait connu le dévora de l'intérieur, brûlant chaque pore de sa peau. Il joua avec la langue de son compagnon, qui se fit taquine.

                   Subaru conscient du plaisir qui dévorait Seishirô, redoubla ses efforts, laissant ses mains aller et venir sur le membre dur, faisant suivre à sa langue le même rythme enfiévré.

                   Sans plus attendre, le vétérinaire se redressa sur les genoux, entraînant avec lui son amant. A son tour, il lui ôta son tee-shirt noir, découvrant un torse pâle orné de deux petits bourgeons de chair aussi roses que les pétales du cerisier. Il écarta les cuisses et tendit son bassin en avant pour permettre à Subaru de mener plus en avant son travail manuel.

                   Prodiguant toujours ses caresses, Subaru n'en restait pas moins impatient, sa soif grandissante le torturant à chaque seconde. Mais son attention tournée entièrement vers Seishirô, le délivrait de son supplice, y substituant le plaisir de sentir son amant frémir sous ses doigts.

                   Il rugit de plaisir et posa une main sur celles de Subaru, arrêtant son va-et vient.

                   L'onmyoji sentit brusquement la main de son ami se poser sur la sienne, et ce simple contact pour ce qu'il présageait le fit trembler un instant, d'appréhension et d'impatience mêlée.

                   Puis Seishirô se pencha et arracha littéralement le pantalon du médium, n'y tenant plus. Ce dernier n'avait plus que son boxer. Il ne voulait pas exploser dans sa main et tentait de retarder son orgasme le plus possible. Il embrassa le cou du jeune homme, léchant chaque recoin de sa chair tendre, glissant sur ses pectoraux, allant de droite à gauche, happant entre ses lèvres ses tétons durcis. Il souffla doucement dessus pour l'exciter encore plus. Il les mordilla et progressa ainsi le long des ses abdominaux, ses flancs, ses mains retirant son dernier vêtement, l'envoyant au loin. Puis elles malaxèrent doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, invitant Subaru à écarter les genoux.

                   Cette fois ce fut au tour de Subaru de tressaillir et de gémir sous les caresses insensées de Seishirô. Libéré de ses dernières entraves, il se laissa aller à apprécier pleinement la rencontre de leurs deux corps, défaillant presque sous le désir qui devenait étouffant. Les gémissements et les hoquets incontrôlés qui lui échappaient, trahissaient l'intensité du sentiment qui le submergeait. Respirant avec peine, Subaru avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Le regard néanmoins posé sur Seishirô, il dévorait mentalement cet être splendide tout en succombant à ses attaques.

                    L'assassin se faufila entre ses cuisses puis il embrassa le membre dur de son amant , le faisant tressaillir violemment. Une de ses mains taquina un bourgeon de chair, qu'il pinça, tira , le faisant rouler entre ses doigts, alors que l'autre relevait une jambe et la poussait sur la droite avant d'agripper à son tour le sexe de Subaru, lui faisant la même chose qu'il lui faisait quelques instants auparavant. Lentement.

                    La tête de Subaru bascula en arrière tandis qu'un sursaut lui parcourait tout le corps. Il tentait de réprimer le mouvement impatient de ses hanches, mais le simple contact de Seishirô sur sa peau nue lui faisait déjà perdre tout contrôle... Ses gémissements remplacés par des cris à peine étouffés, remplissaient à présent l'espace de la chambre, tandis que ses mains s'aggrippaient plus que jamais aux draps du lit, à en faire saillir ses articulations.

                    - Subaru... murmura-t-il encore d'une voix méconnaissable.

                    Il plongea alors sa langue humide et brûlante dans l'entrée vierge de son compagnon...  
                    La voix de Seishirô murmurant son nom, ajoutée à cette sensation…. Le corps de Subaru s'arc-bouta sur le lit, les larmes perlant à nouveau le long de ses joues. Mordant ses lèvres, sous la force de cette nouvelle sensation, le jeune homme d'un mouvement brusque plaqua sa tête de côté contre les draps du lit, cherchant à y étouffer les cris de son plaisir. Un filet de sang s'échappait à présent de sa lèvre meurtrie.

                    - Sei... shirô...

                   Dans un halètement, Subaru murmura son nom. C'est tout ce qu'il parvint à formuler, mais l'expression de son visage et le regard qui avait accompagné ses paroles étaient suffisamment clairs. Il ne résisterait plus longtemps à cette folie et à ce feu que Seishirô faisait naître en lui. Saisissant une des mains de son compagnon, il la serra dans la sienne, le suppliant par ce geste de mettre fin à cette torture insoutenable et délicieuse.

                   L'assassin entrelaça ses doigts contre ceux de Subaru, les serrant très fort. Il se redressa et lapa le sang qui perlait aux lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il enfonçait doucement le majeur dans l'entrée lubrifiée par ses soins avec sa salive. Il plongea de nouveau sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon et en ressortit aussi vite, mimant les gestes de sa main. Puis l'index suivit et il fit de légers mouvement circulaires...

                   Subaru gémit sous la sensation nouvelle, son corps frissonnant était tendu à l'extrême. Cherchant à masquer les larmes qui commençaient à emplir ses yeux, il se couvrit le visage de sa main restée libre, tandis que l'autre serrait plus fort que jamais celle de Seishirô.

                   - Subaru... murmura-t-il sensuellement entre deux baisers, regarde-moi. Je veux que tu me regardes lorsque je serais en toi...

                   Subaru sursauta au son de cette voix qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sensuelle qu'en cet instant. Essuyant les larmes qu'il n'avait pu retenir, il retira la main qui couvrait son visage, pour ouvrir finalement les yeux et les poser sur Seishirô.

                   Sa main quitta le sexe gonflé de l'exorciste pour baisser fébrilement son pantalon noir sur ses hanches. Il n'avait plus le temps. Il attendait ce moment depuis des années... Il lécha les tétons durcis encore une fois alors que ses doigts se retiraient et il pénétra le jeune homme d'un long mouvement coulant, jusqu'à la garde. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit l'anneau de muscles se resserrer autour de lui. Il ne bougea pas, attendant que le corps de son amant s'habitue à cette présence.

                  Subaru, malgré lui, ferma les yeux alors que son corps, dans un spasme, semblait se révolter contre cette intrusion douloureuse. Son cri étouffé, les larmes qui lui échappaient... tout cela ne changeait en rien les choses: ce moment d'union avec Seishirô le comblait purement et simplement.

                 Seishirô se mit sur ses genoux et posa ses mains dans le creux des reins du jeune homme, le faisant se cambrer, adoptant ainsi un meilleur angle pour ce qui allait suivre. Il embrassa les genoux à portée de main, caressant la peau fine et blanche, légèrement en sueur.

                 - Subaru... souffla-t-il à nouveau. Regarde-moi...

                 Frissonnant sous ces douces caresses, Subaru ouvrit doucement les yeux, laissant un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage. Son regard à présent plongeait dans celui de Seishiro, et comme chassée par la perfection de l'instant, la douleur que Subaru ressentait jusque là sembla s'évanouir pour laisser place à une sensation croissante de plaisir et de chaleur.

                Une main sur la hanche du jeune homme, l'autre sur sa poitrine, malaxant les pectoraux, il entama un lent et long mouvement de va-et-vient...

                Subaru, sentant Seishirô se mouvoir en lui, se retint avec difficulté de ne pas fermer les yeux à nouveau sous la violence de sa propre réaction. Les yeux mis-clos, Subaru laissa s'ajouter au délice du mouvement en lui, le bonheur de voir son bien-aimé ainsi juste au-dessus de lui, le regard plongé dans le sien... L'expression sur son visage était indéfinissable, mais Subaru en cet instant la trouvait magnifique. La main de Seishirô toujours dans la sienne, Subaru ne put bientôt plus retenir ses gémissements. Luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux; il se sentit progressivement envahi par une vague de plaisir de plus en plus insoutenable. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de plaisir pur, Subaru n'y tint bientôt plus et se libéra, les doigts crispés dans la chair de Seishirô, les yeux -difficilement- mais malgré tout encore plongés dans les siens.

                - Sei... Seishirô ...

                Le Sakurazukamori ne quitta pas Subaru du regard, admirant chaque frémissement de ses traits, ses yeux embués par le désir, les joues rouges, il sut que le jeune homme ne tiendrait pas longtemps... Il avait accéléré le mouvement, précipitant ainsi sa jouissance, les jointures de ses doigts devenant blanches. Seishirô sourit lorsqu'il sentit Subaru jouir et après quelques coups de reins impatients, il fit de même dans un long râle...

               Subaru ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage, heureux au-delà des mots, du plaisir qu'il lisait dans l'oeil valide de Seishirô.

               Ce dernier retomba sur son amant, essoufflé, son front posé contre le sien.

               - Subaru... murmura-t-il difficilement.

               Subaru le serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

               L'assassin tenta tant bien que mal de ralentir les battements précipités de con coeur, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir, autant de plénitude en faisant l'amour.

               Il laissa les vagues de l'après orgasme se retirer lentement et sentit son amant tressaillir.

               - Seishirô... je...

               Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres frémissantes et humides, l'interrompant.

               - Shh... Nous aurons le temps de parler plus tard. Endors-toi. Cette nuit n'a pas été de tout repos...

               Subaru hocha la tête, sans le regarder, cramoisi, puis se cala confortablement contre lui avant d'être emporté par les bras de Morphée.

               Le vétérinaire ne s'endormit que quelques instant plus tard, ses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit.

               Lorsque le jeune exorciste s'était réveillé et  n'avait fait aucune allusion sur Nao, le Sakurazukamori comprit que le sort pour sceller les souvenirs récents des derniers jours où il avait fréquenté Nao/Atsuko avait fonctionné. Il en fut soulagé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se souvienne de sa coucherie avec elle. Il n'y aurait que lui dans son lit et dans son coeur. Il était sa proie. Sa proie!

               Son esprit n'était plus aussi manipulable qu'il y a dix ans mais cela avait marché. Et cela était valable aussi pour Hokuto. Après avoir emmené le jeune homme dans sa maison, il était retourné à l'hôpital pour chercher la jumelle et la déposer à son tour dans sa chambre lui faisant subir la même chose.

               Puis il avait attendu patiemment, mais pas très longtemps que Subaru émerge.

               Ensuite, tout est allé très vite.

               Il n'avait pas pu attendre le jour de leur promesse pour prendre en partie ce qu'il attendait depuis des années. Depuis qu'il l'avait épargné alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant innocent.

               Innocent sur le savoir des plaisirs de la chair, il ne l'était plus. Mais son esprit, malgré les épreuves qu'il avait affronté et traversé, possédait cette même innocence, cette même naïveté avec lesquelles il avait passé toute sa vie. Une âme aussi pure était vraiment chose rare et il se félicita d'avoir rencontré une victime aussi belle et aussi appétissante.

               Trop appétissante même.

               Lui qui se félicitait d'être un bon Sakurazukamori, avait trop aimé goûté à cette chair tendre et songeait déjà à renouveler cet exploit trop tentant.

               Il ne restait que quelques jours avant la réalisation de leur promesse. Et il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire.

               Sur ce, il s'autorisa à glisser vers le sommeil, rejoignant Subaru dans le pays des songes...

FIN            


	13. End 01

END  
  
Part 1  
  
( par Dark Angel )   
  
aya chan : heureuse que cette version revisitée te plaise à ce point ! Et oui... dommage que Mokona Apapa n'est pas dessinée l'histoire comme ça... je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur ce point-là... A ton avis, pourquoi ai- je écrit ma fic ainsi ??mmm ??? Quand au lemon... euh... ben... j'ai été inspirée !! (remets-toi !remets-toi !! ) Je voulais quelque chose qui soit fort entre Subaru et Seishirô tout en étant assez réaliste... et puis l'attente n'a rendu que meilleure leur nuit ensemble... pas vrai ?   
  
Yaoinoongeshi : ouiiii !! enfin une scène entre ces deux-là !!!!!! (au bout de 12 chapitres quand même) alors, heureuse ?? C'est vrai que cette fic est moins frustrante que l'originale mais je réserve des surprises... alors voici la suite que tu attends tellement ! Quand à d'autres scènes de lemon... c'est à voir !! (suspense ! suspense !!)  
  
N.d.A : Désolée du retard, chers lecteurs, mais mes obligations professionnelles ont pris le pas sur mes loisirs et je n'ai pas pu faire de mise à jour auparavant !! Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, pleaaaaasssseee !!!!! Cela me motive et me pousse à écrire plus vite !!!!!! Big poutoux à tout le monde !!!   
  
Un endroit sombre.  
Des pétales douces et délicatement rosées caressaient son front, ses joues, ses paupières closes. On aurait dit de fines ailes de papillon lui chatouillant la peau. A part ça, le jeune homme ne voyait rien.  
"Où suis-je?" songea-t-il, légèrement étonné.  
Un enfant de dos, apparaît, admirant un arbre immense le surplombant.  
Un magnifique cerisier en fleurs.  
Subaru se reconnaît, de plus en plus surpris.  
" C'est moi... ce garçon! Lorsque j'étais petit! "  
Il s'aperçut de quelque chose. Ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire. Il se remémora...  
" Je suis né à Kyoto et j'y ai vécu jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans, avec Hokuto. Ensuite, j'ai décidé de venir à Tokyo, avec ma grand-mère. Cela n'a pas toujours été facile d'être le 13ème chef de la famille Sumeragi. Je portais une tenue de cérémonie d'exorcisme... J'avais neuf ans... "  
Subaru se regarda réciter des mantras et lancer ses cartes magiques autour du tronc de l'arbre. Les sceaux s'étaient brisés et...  
" C'était il y a sept ans... Je me souviens de ce cerisier.... Le jour où j'ai effectué mon premier 'travail'... "  
- Les fleurs de ce cerisier sont magnifiques, murmura Subaru- enfant.  
- Est-ce que ces fleurs te plaisent? questionna une voix grave.  
- Oui!  
Subaru-adulte vit un jeune homme mystérieux lui parler. Celui qui hante ses rêves. Sans visage. Sans nom.  
" Ce garçon, qui était-ce? "  
- Je vais te raconter une histoire, reprit le jeune inconnu, répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots, les mêmes paroles à chaque fois. Quelqu'un est enterré au pied de ce cerisier.  
- Quelqu'un?  
- Regarde, les autres cerisiers ont des fleurs blanches comme la neige, alors que cet arbre donne de si jolies fleurs chaque année... C'est grâce à la personne qui se trouve enterrée à son pied.  
Il s'arrêta un moment pour ménager son effet.  
- Sais-tu pourquoi les fleurs de celui-ci sont légèrement rosées?  
Subaru-enfant secoua la tête.  
- C'est parce qu'elles se nourrissent du sang de la personne qui se trouve en dessous.  
- Mais... cette personne qui est sous le cerisier... est-ce qu'elle souffre? demanda l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux.  
Le jeune homme sans visage resta coi quelques instants puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Ensuite, il s'agenouilla face au petit exorciste tout en disant:  
- Nous allons nous faire une promesse.  
Subaru-adulte écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé et se tenait hors de la scène, comme un spectateur devant un écran. Après tout, n'était-ce pas comme au cinéma? Il ne pouvait ni intervenir, ni changer le cours des évènements. Le passé était immuable.  
" Une promesse... Oui... Une promesse... "  
- La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons... continua l'inconnu.  
Un vent violent se leva et des pétales tourbillonnèrent et s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, l'empêchant de bien voir et la scène qui se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui ainsi que d'entendre les mots du jeune homme.  
- Excusez-moi... Je n'ai pas très bien entendu à cause du vent... annonça Subaru-adulte, tentant de s'approcher des deux protagonistes.  
Mais il ne put aller plus loin. Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule droite et stoppa net son élan.  
- Il est temps de réaliser notre promesse, intervint une voix rauque et masculine.  
Subaru-adulte commença à se retourner, essayant de voir tant bien que mal, l'homme qui le touchait. Mais...  
" Les fleurs... du cerisier... "  
... l'empêchaient de voir son visage.  
Un tourbillon d'air l'enveloppa et tout disparut pour laisser place à une autre scène.  
Un homme en complet sombre enserrait dans ses bras un corps qui lui sembla familier. Il se retourna et il put voir un sourire carnassier lui faire face.  
- Sei...  
Une figure ayant les mêmes traits que les siens se dévoila devant ses yeux ébahis. Le corps allongé contre la poitrine de l'homme... C'était lui! Mais que...?  
L'inconnu au costume le souleva et il se découvrit portant sa tenue de cérémonie, son torse s'ouvrant en un trou béant vers ses organes internes. Du sang rouge s'étalait sur tout le pourtour et dégoulinait en des filets macabres.  
Il hurla. Pourtant, il lui paraissait qu'il connaissait l'homme. Il avait son nom sur le bout de la langue.  
Il hurla encore pour la vision de sa propre mort mais aussi pour la frustration qu'il ressentait.  
- Seishirô!!  
  
Chez les Sumeragi:  
  
Subaru se réveilla en sursaut dans la mâtinée, la tête lourde et les fesses en compote. De la main, il tâtonna le matelas, pensant trouver un corps dur et maintenant bien familier près de lui. La place était froide. Les yeux mi-clos, il s'aperçut enfin qu'il n'y avait ni de Seishirô dans son lit, ni dans sa chambre.  
Il poussa un soupir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant ne restait pas à ses côtés jusqu'à son réveil. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le vétérinaire passait la nuit avec lui. Toutes les nuits. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait, mais il arrivait à tromper la surveillance de l'hôpital pour venir le voir.  
Il porta les mains à ses joues rougissantes. Rien que d'y penser, il était dans tous ses états. Il se sentait aussi léger qu'un ballon, et un élan irraisonné coincé dans sa poitrine cherchait à l'élever et à le porter vers celui qu'il aimait.  
Hokuto ne semblait se douter de rien. Ils tentaient de rester le plus silencieux possible. Bien sûr, elle les titillait comme d'habitude car Seishirô continuait le jeu de la séduction à l'apparence innocente pour pimenter leurs journées. Sauf que cette fois-ci, dès qu'elle s'absentait, son amant se sentait du genre téméraire et il en profitait pour lui voler un baiser, caresser son bas-ventre ou ses fesses pour le faire réagir. Résultat, Subaru ne savait plus où se mettre. Lui qui était déjà rouge à l'origine par le flirt qu'il exerçait sans aucun remords, passait par un ton rouge plus prononcé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette teinte puisse posséder autant de palettes.  
L'onmyoji se redressa contre ses oreillers et adopta une position assise. Il sentit un léger inconfort sur les parties charnues de son anatomie plutôt sensibles et eut un petit sourire en coin. Qui aurait cru que Seishirô serait aussi passionné? Ils faisaient au moins deux fois l'amour par nuit et s' ils ne se sentaient pas trop fatigués, ils remettaient ça un peu avant le lever du soleil. Il avait découvert une autre facette de sa personnalité plutôt agréable. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait se plaindre!  
Son visage s'assombrit légèrement quand il repensa à son réveil plutôt brutal.  
Il avait fait encore le même rêve. Celui où il se voyait enfant au pied d'un majestueux cerisier.  
Il repoussa les couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit. Ses pieds nus tressaillirent au contact du parquet froid mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il porta une main à sa poitrine et respira à fond et lentement. Il avait ce poids oppressant qui lui comprimait la cage thoracique rien que d'y songer.  
- Ce n'était qu'un rêve... murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.  
Il n'était pas dupe. Qui était-il en train de rassurer par ses belles paroles? Lui. Oui, mais...  
" Non... C'était... c'était très réel... C'était ma mémoire... "  
Ses doigts glissèrent vers ses lèvres.  
- Mais... en me réveillant à l'instant... qui ai-je appelé? se demanda-t-il, troublé.  
Ses questions restant sans réponse, il décida de passer son temps de façon plus constructive en se levant puis ensuite en s'habillant, afin d'aller faire quelques courses et d'aller voir Seishirô.  
  
A peine était-il sorti de sa chambre, qu'Hokuto l'interpella joyeusement:  
- Bonjour!  
- Bonjour Hokuto.  
- Tu es déjà prêt à partir au travail?!  
- Non, j'allais rendre visite à Seishirô à l'hôpital... annonça-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
- Tu aurais pu me le dire, nous y serions allés ensemble... Je dois sortir aujourd'hui.  
En fait, Subaru le savait très bien. C'était pour cela qu'il avait évité de lui en parler. Cela pouvait paraître égoïste vis-à-vis de sa soeur, mais il désirait rester le plus souvent seul avec son amant. Leur relation toute nouvelle l'avait rendu assoiffé d'affection et de câlins. En présence de sa jumelle, ils n'auraient pu être libres d'exprimer leur amour par des gestes tendres et des baisers. Cette intimité était si neuve qu'il souhaitait qu'elle se prolongeât le plus possible.  
Plongé dans ses pensées, il écouta d'une oreille distraite ce que lui disait Hokuto au sujet de sa sortie et répondit de manière brève à deux ou trois questions.  
Son attention revint lorsqu'elle parla de Seishirô:  
- Je pense que Seishirô ne reprendra pas son métier de vétérinaire.  
- Pourquoi? questionna le jeune homme, surpris.  
Le regard et la voix de sa soeur devinrent plus graves, presque tristes.  
- Subaru... Que penses-tu de Seishirô...? Ou plutôt... que penses-tu de Seishirô Sakurazuka?  
Il balbutia:  
- Je... Je ne comprends pas...  
- Réfléchis... Je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'exprimer tes sentiments, mais... au fond de toi, que penses-tu de cet homme? J'aimerais savoir ce que Subaru Sumeragi pense de Seishirô Sakurazuka.  
L'exorciste ne sut que penser. Il eut du mal à trouver ses mots.  
- Hokuto...  
- Je ne suis pas comme toi... Je n'ai pas hérité des dons de la famille Sumeragi qui permettent d'utiliser le pouvoir du Yin et du Yang. Lorsque j'étais petite, on a essayé de m'enseigner toutes les techniques de maîtrise spirituelle, mais mon esprit n'était pas fait pour les comprendre et j'étais incapable de les utiliser. Aujourd'hui, je me souviens peut-être de deux ou trois choses...  
Elle s'avança, prit la main gantée de son frère et la porta à sa joue.  
- Cependant, j'ai un pouvoir que tu ne possèdes pas. C'est une force qui me permet de comprendre le coeur des gens. Toi, tu comprends les autres mais tu ignores qui tu es. Tu es très sensible à la souffrance des autres personnes... mais pas à la tienne.  
Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens, tentant de percer au-delà du regard, le véritable Subaru qui s'y cachait derrière.  
- Subaru, je te comprends car je suis différente de toi. A ton avis, qui aurait dû changer le plus, après ce qui s'est passé?  
- C'est... Seishirô, répondit difficilement Subaru.  
- Oui... et pourtant, il se comporte exactement comme avant. Je crois qu'il n'arrive plus à cacher son jeu...  
L'onmyoji sursauta, ses pensées tourbillonnant sans fin.  
- Quoi?!  
Hokuto baissa le bras de son jumeau et fixa la main gantée de cuir noir.  
- Ces gants... Tu les portes depuis l'âge de neuf ans. Je pense que nous découvrirons bientôt le secret qu'ils cachent... Même si tu ne le connais pas... Et lorsque ce moment arrivera...  
Subaru ne sut ce qui passait par la tête de sa soeur. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi sérieuse, aussi grave et aussi mystérieuse.  
- Hokuto... Mais...  
Les yeux brillants, elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue pâle de son frère puis sauta dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle très fortement.  
- Subaru, je t'aime tellement... C'est pour ça que... je ne veux pas que tu partes loin de moi, termina-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.  
  
A SUIVRE... 


	14. End 02

**END******

**_Part 2_****__**

****

par Dark Angel

**yaoi-no-ongaeshi :** v'là la suite ! v'là la suite !!!!! Encore du lemon ??? ben c'est pas vraiment prévu pour cette suite… ça sera beaucoup plus tard !!!! En tout cas, ça fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic sur TB t'enthousiasme autant !! bisou  
  
**aya chan : **Allez ! Voilà le ch.14 !! Je continue ! Je continue ! Plus lentement mais j'y suis un peu obligée vu que je bosse sur mes autres textes, plus mes autres activités hors boulot ! ohhh… toi aussi des lemon ? comme je le disais, ça sera plus tard. Je suis l'ordre de mes idées donc vous verrez bien…

_Quelque part dans Tokyo:_

Subaru marchait lentement dans la rue, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne cessait de songer à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hokuto quelques instants plus tôt.

Son pas se ralentit. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à enlever de sa tête ces questions? Tout ce qu'il voulait, maintenant, c'était de vivre encore et encore les intenses moments que lui faisaient découvrir son compagnon. Les goûter pleinement sans aucune interférence. Il avait mis même de côté son travail quelques jours à cause de cela. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de bien urgent et il pouvait se le permettre. Alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? N'avait-il pas droit à un peu de bonheur? Il était seul depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Oui, Hokuto et sa grand-mère étaient là pour lui mais c'était autre chose. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment recherché mais Seishirô était entré dans sa vie et les donnes du jeu ont été modifiées. En bien. Il l'appréciait comme ami et comme amant. Un vide a été comblé. Sa famille, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, n'y aurait rien changé.

" Hokuto... "

" Au fond de toi, que penses-tu de cet homme? J'aimerais savoir ce que Subaru Sumeragi pense de Seishirô Sakurazuka. A ton avis, qui aurait dû changer le plus après ce qui s'est passé? "

" Bien sûr, c'est Seishirô... Il est toujours aussi souriant... si ce n'est plus ", songea-t-il en rougissant. " Et il exerce le métier de vétérinaire, celui que j'ai toujours voulu faire... "

Le jeune homme stoppa net, se posant enfin la question qui le touche personnellement. Qui le concerne lui et rien que lui. Quels étaient véritablement ses sentiments et....

" Qu'est-ce que je pense de Seishirô? "

Puis il se remémora parfaitement la scène...

" Ce jour-là... Au moment où Seishirô a reçu le coup de couteau... Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé... Lorsque son sang s'est mis à couler... Je ne pensais plus à rien... J'ai continué à frapper sur la porte d'opération. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais. Comment ai-je pu perdre mon sang-froid, au point de ne même plus pouvoir entendre la voix de Hokuto? "

Oui. Comment? Lui qui était toujours si posé, si calme en toute situation même les plus extrêmes.

Non.

Ce ne pouvait être le 'vrai' lui, n'est-ce pas?

" J'étais si inquiet pour lui... Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça... "

La réalité qui fit surface le frappa de plein fouet.

" Je... "

Il ne put aller plus loin dans son introspection car un aveugle se faisait embêter par des voyous. Cela lui laissa le loisir de penser à autre chose...

Du moins pour un temps, car l'homme qu'il avait sorti d'un mauvais pas, avait remit ça sur le tapis.

" Vous aimez beaucoup cette personne, n'est-ce pas? "

L'exprimant plus clairement et à voix haute de ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Cela était-il si voyant?

" ... en écoutant votre histoire, j'ai compris que vous l'aimiez beaucoup... "

" ... "

Il s'accorda encore une demi-heure d'errance sans but.

De toute manière, ses pas le rapprochèrent de l'hôpital, comme animés d'une volonté propre.

Il tenta de rassembler ses pensées dans l'ordre, cherchant une cohérence, une raison et une vérité qui lui sautèrent aux yeux presque tout de suite.

" C'est vrai... "

Il parcourut lentement les couloirs, presque mécaniquement.

" Lorsque Seishirô a été blessé, je me suis mis à pleurer, comme il ne m'est jamais arrivé auparavant. J'étais paniqué... Je ne savais plus quoi faire..."

Des frissons lui traversèrent le corps comme des petites décharges électriques. Il tenta tant bien que mal de les réfréner.

" Mais il y avait autre chose... Je..."

- Je... j'avais peur que Seishirô me rejette... qu'il refuse à tout jamais de me revoir...

Cette réalisation le frappa de plein fouet. Il se rendit compte que son affection, ses sentiments sont des plus sincères et des plus profonds.

" Oui, c'est ça... J'avais peur qu'il me déteste."

Il se figea devant la chambre de son amant, n'osant pas encore ouvrir la porte qui allait sceller son destin d'une façon définitive. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

" J'ai rencontré toutes sortes de gens, au travers des expériences heureuses et... malheureuses, et pourtant, je n'ai jamais demandé à personne de faire quoi que soit pour moi, ou même de penser à moi. On ne peut pas contrôler l'esprit des autres, et si les autres ne m'aiment pas, je penserai toujours que cela sera de ma faute. Je ne pourrai jamais aider tout le monde... et ils ne pourront pas tous m'aimer. Mais..."

Il se remémora douloureusement la cause de la perte de l'œil de Seishirô et revit d'un oeil plus lucide sa réaction face à cette tragédie.

" Ce jour-là, en tapant sur la porte de la salle d'opération, je pleurais car j'avais peur... j'avais peur de ne plus le voir. J'avais peur que Sesihirô ne m'aime plus..."

Presque malgré lui, des larmes brûlantes coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles. Il leva le poing et se prépara à franchir le seuil.

- Je... Je ne savais pas que je l'aimais et que je l'appréciais à ce point-là...

" Est-ce réellement l'amour avec un grand A? Est-ce là, la personne avec qui je veux vivre, avec qui je veux partager ma vie jusqu'à ma mort et au-delà? Suis-je vraiment amoureux de Seishirô...? "

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de son destin, des pétales de fleurs le noyèrent dans leur danse folle. Il avança vers le majestueux cerisier qui l'attendait ainsi que l'homme souriant qui était appuyé contre son tronc rugueux.

- Maintenant, il est temps de réaliser notre promesse, n'est-ce pas Subaru?

- Sei... Seishirô?

- J'ai créé cet univers grâce à mes pouvoirs magiques.

Des pouvoirs magiques?

- Comment...?

Le jeune homme était trop abasourdi pour aligner une phrase cohérente.

- Cela fait exactement depuis un an que nous nous sommes revus, toi et moi. Aujourd'hui, nous devons réaliser notre promesse.

- Depuis que nous nous sommes... revus? De quelle promesse parles-tu?

Mais que se passait-il? Etait-ce un rêve? Son imagination lui jouerait-elle des tours? Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être très bien réveillé, et il ressentait parfaitement la présence de pouvoirs magiques qui l'entourait. De puissants pouvoirs magiques. Et qui venaient de Seishirô.

Non.

Comment cela était-il possible? Il n'était qu'un débutant. Il n'avait pu atteindre un tel degré de maîtrise en si peu de temps. A moins que... qu'il le lui avait caché?! Mais pourquoi? Et pour quelle raison?

Un pincement au cœur le fit haleter tout doucement tandis qu'une effroyable dose d'adrénaline lui parcourait les veines, le statufiant sur place.

Tandis que ses pensées se faisaient plus chaotiques de minutes en minutes, Seishirô entreprit de lui montrer les évènements réels qui s'étaient déroulées il y a plusieurs années...

Non! Il n'y croyait pas! Cela ne pouvait être vrai! Et pourtant... Les rêves qu'ils faisaient depuis qu'il avait rencontré le vétérinaire prenaient enfin un sens.

Subaru sentit le monde qu'il croyait connaître et qu'il côtoyait depuis des années commencer à s'effriter lentement. Il était complètement déboussolé. Ses repères perdus à jamais.

Cela le frappa de plein fouet.

C'était bien Seishirô qu'il avait vu sur le lieu de son premier travail lorsqu'il était encore un enfant. C'était bien Seishirô qui était là, et avec qui il avait parlé. C'était près de ce cerisier gigantesque qu'il avait vu le jeune homme tué une enfant, puis l'enterrer au pied de l'arbre.

Il avait été témoin d'un meurtre! D'un meurtre horrible!

-Non... non... Ce n'est pas possible... Je n'arrive pas à le croire... Cela doit être un cauchemar!

- Non, Subaru. Ce sont tes souvenirs. Je les ai enfermés dans ton esprit il y a sept ans, répondit très calmement le vétérinaire.

- Tu mens! s'insurgea l'onmyoji. Je sais que tu es incapable de tuer un enfant...

"... parce que je t'aime!" termina-t-il pour lui-même. " Je ne puis aimer un monstre!"

- Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Je suis un Sakurazukamori.

La confiance, la loyauté de Subaru envers Seishirô se brisa en mille morceaux.

- Je suis un assassin et pour tuer mes victimes, j'utilise la technique du Yin et du Yang, dont tu te sers toi aussi.

- C'est un mensonge...

Le jeune homme nia l'évidence qui lui sautait aux yeux. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire!

Dans un recoin raisonnable de son esprit, il savait que tout ce que lui disait le Sakurazukamori était bien la vérité.

- Si tu es un Sakurazukamori, et si tout cela n'est pas un rêve... pourquoi suis-je encore en vie? Tous ceux qui rencontrent un Sakurazukamori sont voués à mourir. Ma grand-mère me l'a toujours dit! Alors si tout cela est vrai, pourquoi suis-je encore en vie? cria-t-il d'une voix hystérique.

Seishirô devait l'aimer non? Il le lui avait dit plusieurs fois. Il le lui avait montré. C'était pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas tué froidement. C'était parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, Subaru. Oui, c'est ça. Pour quelle autre raison sinon? Et lui aussi l'aimait. Il pouvait l'aider à changer. A ne plus tuer. A commencer une nouvelle vie à ses côtés. Oui. Il ferait ça. A eux deux, ils feront face. C'était parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il ne l'avait pas tué, hein?

- Parce que nous nous sommes fait une promesse.

- Comment...

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu n'as jamais enlevé tes gants depuis l'âge de neuf ans?

La scène du passé continua et compléta son rêve.

- _C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je te laisserai partir, dit Seishirô-adolescent tout en prenant les mains enfantines et délicates de Subaru. Pour que je puisse te reconnaître lors de notre prochaine rencontre, je vais te graver des marques sur les mains._

_ Il baisa tendrement le dos de chaque main de l'enfant et ce dernier s'effondra, inconscient, mais marqué à jamais de pentacles inversés jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le chercher._

- _Ces marques signifient que tu es la proie d'un Sakurazukamori…_

A SUIVRE…


	15. 15 End 03

**END******

**_Part 3_****__**

****

par Dark Angel

**yaoi-no-ongaeshi :** toujours fidèle au rendez-vous je vois ! Et toujours autant emballée ! V'là la suite donc !!!!!!!! bah… si, ça se voit quand même que tu aimes ma fic. ;p merciiiiii ! bisou

Le jeune homme ne se rendit pas compte que Seishirô se tenait derrière lui et le serrait tout contre lui. Il lui prit gentiment ses mains gantées de noir et lui chuchota dans l'oreille:

- Même si je savais que tu utilisais la technique du Yin et du Yang, j'ignorais que tu étais le 13ème chef de la famille Sumeragi.

Des filets d'énergie apparurent autour de leurs mains jointes, commençant à déchirer le cuir des gants. L'assassin termina son incantation et les mains nues de Subaru se dévoilèrent, révélant ainsi les marques.

- J'imagine que celle qui t'a précédé a dû être très surprise de voir les marques de Sakurazukamori sur les mains de son petit-fils, continua-t-il tout en posant ses lèvres sensuelles sur une des mains de son amant pour y déposer un baiser.

Le monde du jeune homme s'effondra complètement et sa raison se fissura. Dans un état proche de la catatonie, il tomba à la renverse mais il fut vite rattrapé par son compagnon qui lui montra de nouveau une autre scène de leur première rencontre et le pourquoi de cette promesse.

- La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons...

- _La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, nous vivrons l'un près de l'autre pendant un an, annonça Seishirô-adolescent. Ton esprit est à l'opposé du mien. Tu es gentil, pur et sincère... Lorsque tu deviendras adulte, tu seras l'image de ce que tu es maintenant. ton esprit sera toujours aussi pur. Lors de notre prochaine rencontre..._

_ Il posa une main tendre sur la douce joue ronde de Subaru-enfant._

- _...Je ferais tout pour t'aimer... Pendant un an, et si au bout de cette année, j'éprouvais de réels sentiments pour toi... Je ne te tuerais pas. Par contre, si tu ne comptais pas plus pour moi que ce cadavre, alors... je te tuerai. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, je te laisserai partir..._

Sur ces dernières paroles, Subaru ne put contenir ses larmes. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, partagé, n'étaient que mensonges? Leur affection et leur amour factices? Y'avait-il un cœur caché derrière cette poitrine?

- Sei...shirô...

Ce dernier avait emprisonné les mains de l'exorciste entre les siennes en une poigne de fer, l'empêchant par cela même de bouger et de s'éloigner de lui.

- Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment... rien... même quand je tue des êtres humains...

Il lui tordit les bras encore plus fortement.

- Veux-tu savoir pourquoi... Subaru? On parle toujours du clan des Sakurazukamori, comme d'un groupe d'assassins. Mais en réalité, il n'y en a qu'un... Il n'y a qu'une seul Sakurazukamori. Pour devenir Sakurazukamori, il existe une cérémonie de succession, comme dans la famille Sumeragi. Elle consiste à tuer le Sakurazukamori précédent ainsi que tout son entourage. J'avais 15 ans quand j'ai tué le Sakurazukamori précédent... c'était ma mère...

Subaru écarquilla les yeux, à la fois surpris et choqué. Sa mère? Il avait tué... sa mère? Ses larmes n'arrêtèrent pas de couler. A chaque parole qu'il prononçait, c'était comme si l'on enfonçait une lame millimètre par millimètre dans son cœur jusqu'à la garde.

- Mais je n'ai rien ressenti. Je n'ai rien ressenti en voyant ma propre mère baigner dans son sang. Depuis ce jour-là, rien n'a changé, lorsque je tue quelqu'un... je suis toujours insensible. Je ne fais aucune différence entre un être humain et un objet. Pour moi...

Un claquement sec se fit entendre et Subaru sentit le sang bourdonner à ses tempes tandis qu'une douleur sourde se propageait le long de son corps.

- ...te casser un bras, c'est comme briser du verre, il n'y a pas de différence...

Les mots de Seishirô se frayèrent difficilement un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il resta prostré à terre. Il ne pouvait plus réagir. Il ne voulait plus réagir. Tandis qu'il continuait sa litanie, le Sakurazukamori continuait de le frapper du pied. Il le torturait physiquement et moralement.

- ...si après cette période, j'éprouvais vraiment des sentiments pour toi, alors je continuerais à t'aimer. Je ne ferais que te regarder... et te protéger... En te regardant souffrir maintenant, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment...

Subaru était anéanti. Il ne sentait plus la douleur dans ses membres, ne respirait plus l'odeur du sang. Une seule chose tournoyait sans fin dans sa tête: Seishirô ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Pas une seule seconde. Tous les mots qu'ils lui avaient dit n'étaient que chimères. Il lui avait donné ce qu'il désirait entendre sans jamais rien donner en retour pour mieux le tromper.

Il n'était que sa proie.

Il avait donné son cœur à un monstre et ce dernier le lui avait rendu vide et brisé. Il se sentait souillé, trahi, du plus profond de son être. Il ne souhaitait q'une chose. Mourir pour ne plus avoir cette douleur qui lui broyait le corps et le cœur.

Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention lorsque le cerisier l'emprisonna dans son tronc, permettant ainsi au Sakurazukamori de lui porter bientôt un coup mortel sans avoir les mains encombrées.

- Nous allons maintenant réaliser notre promesse... Je vais te tuer. Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de te défendre? Tu aurais une chance de te sortir de ce cauchemar, si tu te battais sérieusement contre moi.

Ses larmes étaient intarissables. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre à part pleurer? Il voulait qu'il abrège ses souffrances. Il ne voulait plus rien ressentir lui aussi.

- Sei...shirô... souffla-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Pourquoi ton regard est-il si triste? Tu penses peut-être que je t'ai trahi? Pourtant, il se produit chaque jour des histoires semblables dans la ville de Tokyo. Un être humain qui en trahit un autre... c'est le genre de chose qui arrive chaque jour au détour des rues de Tokyo, mon petit Subaru.

Il se rapprocha du jeune homme, jusqu'à l'en toucher. Il souriait toujours. Subaru ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus le regarder en face. Surtout d'aussi près.

- Je n'éprouve pas de haine envers toi, mais je n'éprouve pas d'amour non plus. Tu n'es pour moi qu'un simple objet. Même si j'ai atteins la pureté de ton esprit...

Il se pencha et lécha les larmes le long de ses joues. Puis il lui caressa le cou, le front, les paupières d'une main légère tout en ajoutant:

- ...et même si je t'ai mis dans mon lit, usant de ton corps si appétissant comme je l'entendais... Finalement, cela n'a rien changé. Je suis toujours le même. Tous les gens que j'ai tués t'attendent, mon bien-aimé. Je dois maintenant terminer mon travail.

L'assassin posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres blêmes du jeune homme et ajouta doucement, d'une voix presque tendre:

- Adieu, Subaru Sumeragi...

C'est alors que le monde illusoire du Sakurazukamori se fissura puis se brisa, obligeant ce dernier a relâché sa proie ensanglantée de son emprise. Mais avant de s'enfuir, il eut le temps de contrecarrer le sort de la grand-mère de Subaru, la blessant à son tour.

L'onmyoji se retrouva dans la chambre d'hôpital, face contre terre, à moitié inconscient. Il fut vite pris en charge par le corps médical qui l'emmena en salle de réanimation. Il pleurait toujours et ne songeait qu'à une chose. A sa trahison par la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout.

" Sei...shi...rô... je t'ai vraiment aimé..."

Subaru Sumeragi ne réagissait plus à aucun stimuli.

Il s'était renfermé en lui-même, et même les appels de sa jumelle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son état végétatif. Il était sourd à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il était bien dans le noir. Il n'y avait aucune peur, aucune douleur. Personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Personne ne pouvait le toucher là où il était.

Il ne savait combien de temps il errait dans ce néant mais il s'en fichait.

Plus de souffrance, plus de tristesse.

Ne plus rien n'éprouver, ne plus rien ressentir.

Il était comme mort. Et c'est ce qu'il souhaitait.

Jusqu'à ce que...

" Su-ba-ru... SU-BA-RU..."

... un appel...

" "

... une voix familière et chère à son cœur...

... puis la vision...

... de sa sœur mourante par la main même de ce... de ce meurtrier...!

" HOKUTO!! "

Le fit se réveiller de sa catatonie.

- Hokuto! cria-t-il, repoussant avec force les couvertures qui le recouvraient.

Il se rua vers la fenêtre et ne remarqua pas sa grand-mère qui tentait de le stopper dans sa course folle.

- Subaru! Que se passe-t-il?

- HOKUTO!! hurla-t-il de nouveau, de façon presque hystérique, les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, il tomba à genoux, comme calmé, la tête levée vers le ciel. Quelques instants plus tard, le téléphone sonna et ce fut là que la nouvelle tomba. Hokuto était morte.

Subaru se leva et s'appuya contre la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre. Froidement, il annonça:

- Elle a été tuée par cet homme...

Silence.

- J'ai décidé de ne plus aller au lycée.

- Comment?

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais réagir, c'est ma seule chance de gagner contre lui. Je vais être très occupé... Je n'aurai plus le temps d'aller en cours.

D'un ton aussi coupant qu'un couteau, les yeux fixés sur les buildings qui parsemaient sa vue, il termina par ces mots:

- C'est moi qui vais tuer... cet homme... C'est moi qui le tuerai!

Il frappa du poing contre la vitre et ajouta plus bas:

- Je te le jure, petite sœur! Je le tuerais...

**FIN**

Eh oui... c'est fini… snif ! Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient un happy end mais ce n'était pas mon attention dès que j'ai commencé cette fic…

**Du moins cette première partie ! Oui ! Vous avez bien lu !! Je travaille en ce moment sur l'interlude de nos deux héros (la deuxième partie donc) puis enfin sur l'univers de X qui sera la troisième partie et sûrement la dernière.**

**Sinon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit détour dans l'univers de Tokyo Babylon…**

**Bisou à tous !**

**Dark Angel**


End file.
